In Her Eyes
by heyhello
Summary: Because of their daughter, they reunited, not wanting to. Evelyn questions the past of her parents. Troy plans a better life with his current girlfriend. Sharpay wants Troy out of her life again. But what happens when the sparks never died? Troypay.
1. Chapter One

_**This is my new story! I don't know how exactly this came to my head, but writing Circles and Together got me to this idea that's all I know. Yes, this is another Troy and Sharpay story that involves a child. This is VERY different from Circles and Together. This story—Troy and Sharpay could CARELESS about each other. That's all I'm saying. You'll just have to read and find out the rest. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the character Evelyn.  
**

**

* * *

In Her Eyes**

Sure, every kid has that one reason to not like one thing about his or her life. Sometimes it's a silly reason, like having to make your bed. There are times when you just wish you had different parents. You think you have a very horrible life and need a new life. Well, meet Evelyn Michelle Bolton. Oh how she wished to have her parents yelling at her, forcing her to do chores. She's your total opposite. Evelyn has never met her parents, at least not hat she could remember. She knows nothing about them and has lived her whole life dreaming of just how they will come for her one day. This nine-year-old girl has big dreams and goals in life that one day she wishes to accomplish. There are times when she just wants to give up. Sometimes her mind tells her that she will never, ever meet her parents. She will never get to know them. OR even know how they look like!

It's only her guess to figure out whom she looked more like. Her mom or dad? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had just somewhat the most perfect blonde hair ever. Her hair was so naturally neat, even if she didn't brush it, her locks still looked as pretty as ever. Her ocean clear blue eyes blended with her porcelain white skin. She knew who she was, or how she looked like. But she didn't know where she got her looks. It made her cry thinking of all the happy families out there, having dinner together, spending time together, and just being a family. Evelyn never knew the feeling of someone caring for her. She's never heard anyone say, "I love you" to her. Her biggest goal was to find her parents, even if she had to do it by herself.

What bugged her the most too was that she didn't know how exactly she got her name? Did her parents name her or did the orphan pick a random name for her? Did the hospital name her? She didn't know anyone with the last name Bolton. She wanted to know so much about her past. She remembered always being in the orphan house, she never remembered being anywhere else. She didn't know if her parents just abandoned her, or if there were some mistake of her being in this terrible place. No one could answer her questions. No one, but her parents, where they were.

Being in the orphanage for nine whole years really did make you feel unwanted. You were always told that nobody wants you. You get lined up with all the girls and a couple picks one out of all of you, just like that. It's like you're an animal. You feel like a reject and don't know what to do but cry. In the end it doesn't do anything but dry your eyes out. There was no right cure for feeling unwanted. All you could do was hope and maybe one day you'll find the right family. You know one thing: Your life isn't going anywhere. For as long as you live in the orphanage, you were a nobody.

It was even harder when you only have one friend out of so many girls in the building. And to find out that a family has adopted your only one friend—you feel your whole world just crushing down. There's no one else there for you and no one cares. It doesn't matter what you feel inside to anyone, the workers just want you out of their responsibility. They don't care if you're with some strange people; it's not their problem.

"We didn't even get lunch." Rebecca, the only friend Evelyn has ever made said in a very angry tone.

No one else got along with Evelyn. They hated her for her so-called "perfection". She didn't even see that in herself and everyone thought she was a freak for that. There were a lot of things in her life she didn't understand. It was really hard trying to fit in. It made everything worst. It makes you believe that you have no chance in life. Nothing at all. Being an orphan was really had. You were pushed around and only fed when they felt like feeding you. It was up to them when you go eat; it was never up to you to do anything. Sometimes they don't feed you for a whole day just because they're too lazy to cook. They just didn't care if you suffer.

"Maybe we'll get some late snack." Evelyn tried to brighten up her friend, though she should be the one upset.

Rebecca was the one going to a loving family tomorrow, and she'll probably get her own room with everything she needed and she would probably never starve, ever again.

It was past seven and none of the kids has eaten lunch or dinner. Dinner was usually served around six, and now that it was seven, it meant NO dinner. They were lucky enough to have breakfast. It was nasty and disgusting, but at least they got a little amount of food in their bodies for the day. Starving wasn't fun. Your body keeps on making you barf, even when you had nothing to throw up.

"You need to get out of here, Evelyn." Rebecca spoke sitting on the squeaky bed.

"I can't! It's impossible!" Evelyn fought back.

She didn't want to get caught. That would get her punished and probably something else too. This wasn't an easy little game, this was her life. One mistake could ruin it, forever.

"It's possible. We wake up early in the morning. We've talked about this before! We go downstairs before the sun comes up and look through the files. We'll find it. You'll find the address of where your parents live. Come on Evelyn! Don't you want to go meet your mom and dad?" Rebecca said begging her.

"What about you? What if we get caught?" Evelyn cried softly.

"My soon to be parents will be here tomorrow afternoon! You have to be out of here before they get here. I want to make sure you're out of here. I don't want to leave you here, alone. It's prison here! Evelyn, you're my best friend. I want you to be safe." Rebecca pleaded.

Evelyn bit her lower lip and stared at her best friend with a guilty look. It was hard to say no now. Her best friend, probably the only person in the whole world who at least gave a care about her was trying to help her find her whole life story. Her best friend just wanted her to be free and out of this torture place. The decision was hard, but Rebecca's idea seemed to be the best. As much as Evelyn disliked the thought of getting in trouble, she agreed to it.

"Great! Tomorrow, I'll wake you up if you don't get up before me. Be sure to be up before anyone else. We have to!" Rebecca exclaimed keeping her voice down so no other girls could hear them.

The room lights suddenly went off. That only meant one thing: bed time. It was still very early to be going to bed, but they didn't have a choice. Once the lights were off, they had to be in bed. No questions asked. They were all sent to bed, with empty stomachs.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Ms. Carlson, the head leader of the orphanage shouted.

The whole room went pitch black and dead silent. No one spoke after the lights went off. It was the number one rule. If you were heard talking or whispering or even sleep talking, you were in trouble. Being punished by Ms Carlson is the last thing on anyone's mind.

_

* * *

How was that for this chapter? This was just for you to get to know Evelyn a little and to get some background of her. This is a Troypay story so you know that they will be in it. Next Chapter will be about Sharpay and her background. Then Troy's. From then on you'll see. All I want from you right now is a review. Please? I just want to see what you think of this story so far. That way I can see if I should continue of not. Let me know. It shall depend on the amount of reviews I get! Now, I did NOT plan to post this story now. But I thought I might as well or I'll forget about it and I was writing my next chapter to Just Another Day when I decided to type this up. Hopefully you liked it. _


	2. Chapter Two

_This chapter is pretty much about Sharpay and Troy. You get their background and stuff. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the character Evelyn.  
**

** In Her Eyes**

Troy Bolton. An ordinary man living the simple life. For being thirty-four, he sure was active. Basketball was his main reason to be living. He loved basketball and was the head basketball coach. He lived in a simple house, alone, well with his dog, Buddy. His life was basic, like everyone, he had no idea where his life was taking him. He never had anything new going on. No surprises, no news, and no idea what's ahead of him. Nothing. Most of his free time was dedicated to playing basketball with Chad and his son Michael.

"Fake left!" Chad shouted to his eleven-year-old son.

"That's my secret Chad! I'm your son's coach. I should be coaching." Troy said bouncing the basketball and throwing it to Chad.

"Yeah, yeah man. It's almost dinner. I have to go pick up the twins from daycare before Taylor finds out that I dropped them off at daycare when I'm suppose to be spending time with them." Chad said patting his son's back and throwing the basketball back at Troy.

"Chicken." Troy chuckled.

"If you dropped off your daughters at a daycare—on a Saturday when your wife had specifically told you to spend SOME time with them, you'd want to rush home too." Chad laughed dragging his son to his car.

"You shouldn't have taken your daughters to daycare then!" Troy retorted.

"But then they'll complain about how this is boring and they're going to want me to do stuff with them—that aren't stuff I do—like dress ups!" Chad said in a whiney voice.

"Chad, I'm sure pink is your color. " Troy smirked.

"Shut up dude! My daughters are crazy okay? They can read each other's minds and they can talk—without speaking!" Chad said in amazement.

"Michael, do you ever just get an idea that your dad is the baby in the family?" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah." Michael nodded.

"I'm your dad—you know I can do things to you. Like ground you." Chad said to his son.

"Lighten up man!"

Troy just shook his head. Chad was so silly. He got away with some many things it was crazy. He didn't want to call it a day, but he didn't have that option. He wished sometimes Chad were just like him, free to be out and about without having to worry about kids. But then he sometimes wished he had Chad's busy life schedule, always had something to do. Plus he always had company, unlike Troy who was stuck inside the house pretty much most of the time doing nothing but talking to his dog.

"Come by later this weekend. We can work on that move Mike." Troy said shaking Michael's hair.

"Okay, coach." Michael nudge his head at him.

Chad laughed at Troy for wanting everything to be perfect. He always wanted to get the moves right and everything going the right way.

"Keep it to yourself Chad." Troy hissed at him patting his car top.

"Oh I am, boy I am." Chad said with a cheesy look on.

"Go home, boy!" Troy said hitting his car as he drove off.

Troy turned to face his house and picked up the basketballs on his driveway. He decided to throw in a few more shots before going back inside the house and doing nothing. There was still a little light out and he felt like taking advantage of it while he could. This was his way of relaxing and getting everything out of him—it was more like cure for him with all his stress during the day from doing nothing. Today was just another weekend gone. He had a whole week ahead of him with nothing to do but coach after school on Tuesday and Thursday. That was it.

* * *

Sharpay Evans or Sharpay Bolton. A thirty-three year old successful drama teacher of all times. Her life as perfect as possible, if that is even possible. She had everything you could ever want. Her five-story mansion said it all. The life she lived was everyone's dream life. Jealousy was always shot against her, with her life being oh-so luxurious and simple. Nothing got in her way. Her past never darkened her, nor did she wish for it. Her whole dramatic life back in high school really did pay off.

She had it all, her Barbie doll glam and her picture perfect world. Her light blonde hair glowing in their locks while her clear brown eyes twinkled with every piece.

"Sharpay! You can't just take a one week vacation and expect everything to be in tip-top shape!" Her twin brother Ryan exclaimed walking after her.

"Ryan, Ryan. Look. I'm a grown adult. I don't need your supervision—I'm not one of your snotty kids. I want some time to relax. Now let me." Sharpay said slamming her car trunk.

"My kids are not snotty and you need to grow up!" He shouted at her walking around her car.

"Just watch the dang place and I'll be back before you know it." She said climbing into her car.

"What am I suppose to do? Stay here for a whole week to make sure your Drama School is on its schedule?" Ryan asked holding his arms out.

"Exactly." Sharpay smiled flakey starting her car.

Ryan glared at her. Sometimes he wondered why he was related to Sharpay, or if they were even related. There could always be that mix up at the hospital when they were born. Maybe he was supposed to be with another twin and got switch at birth. There were so many possibilities.

"I can't! I have a life. A real life. Where I have to take care of REAL responsibilities, liking putting food on the table for my kids and watching over my wife! Why can't you just relax that way? Get married. Settle down. Have kids." Ryan blurted out.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him and fastened her seatbelt tighter.

"I tried that. It didn't work out too well. Actually, come to think of it, it sucked." Sharpay said with an expression of confusion.

"Maybe you can get married to someone you actually like." Ryan suggested slamming his hands on her car.

"I did. It didn't work out. I will never get married again. Nor will I ever try to have a child." She said putting her car in reverse.

"You can't get remarried anyways! You never mailed in your divorce papers—nine years ago!" Ryan called after her.

"Yeah—I don't do papers. I have my people. They forgot about it—I don't really care. I haven't heard anything about it and it's all cool with me. Now excuse me!" She simply spoke before stepping on the gas pedal and storming off.

That was one of her problems with her twin brother. He married a goodie-goodie; he turned out to be a complete goodie-goodie. They were so different now, back then they were so alike. Now they were living two different lives. Like two complete strangers who just happen to be related—somehow.

"Screw him." She looked at her mirror to get a glimpse of herself before concentrating on the road again.

_

* * *

So you got a slight info on both Troy and Sharpay. Stay tune for the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the character Evelyn.  
**

** In Her Eyes**

"Did you find it?" Evelyn whispered in the dark holding a flashlight.

"I think so." She heard Rebecca shuffle some papers around. "Evelyn Michelle Bolton. Got it!" She said in a high whisper.

Evelyn took the file folder and opened it. She was curious to find out what information she could dig through the papers inside. She found the address to a house. It didn't have any pictures in it, it had at least ten pages of papers and that was it.

"Troy and Sharpay?" Evelyn narrowed her eyes.

She never guessed in a million years that those would be her parent's names. She never even thought of her parents having names, aside from mom and dad. Now that she knew their names, she began to feel like this was the right to do and that she was on the right path. She was already a step closer to finding out her true life.

"Get your backpack!" Rebecca pointed to the pink backpack that Evelyn had let on the table while trying to dig through the file cabinet.

Evelyn nodded and grabbed her stuff. It was still very dark and the only light they had was a small, little, almost dead flashlight. She read the paper over and over again making sure she was going to the right place. There was no way she was going to be able to find the place quickly. She's never been out in the real world and knew nothing about the towns. New Mexico was pretty big and she didn't know where Albuquerque was located

"I don't know how to get there!" Evelyn exclaimed keeping her voice low.

Rebecca simply tolled her eyes at her dramatic friend.

"Take the bus. It goes all the way to Albuquerque. Then, I don't know—just ask around. Ask someone to help you find the street. It sounds easy. Go on Main Street and find East Street. How hard can that be?" Rebecca said with a slight smirk on her face.

Evelyn had no idea how her friend expected her to do that, or how her friend even knew that. The idea was simply hard and complicated, she couldn't do it alone. It be so scary to be out in the world for the first time, all alone—no for the first time ever! This was the real world, a world that Evelyn had never imagined of entering. As hard as she pictured it, she had to try. She was never going to reach her goal unless if she tried. Every step she took further towards the outside was another step closer to reaching her goal.

"Now hurry!" Rebecca pushed he out of the little office door.

The two of them slowly opened the window that lead down to the stair well. The very long stair well. Evelyn shot Rebecca a terrified look. Just feeling the fresh air against her face was already making her feel guilty for running away. It wouldn't be worth backing out now. She had everything prepared and she was really ready to walk down those stairs and catch the next bus. All she had to do was creep down the stairs and next thing; she would be with her parents, for the first time ever.

"Go on." Rebecca pushed her to the first top stair.

Evelyn nodded and walked out of the building. She was standing fully outside now. With the cold dawn breeze skinning under her skin. Rebecca had half her body out of the window, she was also very cold. It was mid November anyways, looks like it could possibly rain very hard soon.

"Bye. And good luck!" Rebecca hugged her very tightly.

"Bye." Evelyn hugged her back.

"Go. The bus is coming!" Rebecca spoke letting her go quickly.

Evelyn rushed down the stairs and looked back up to her friend who already had the window shut. It scared her to know that she would most likely never see Rebecca, ever again. She got on the bus filled with scary people standing and giving her strange stares.

"Albuquerque." She said dropping some quarters that Rebecca had given her in the miter thing.

She walked all the way to the back of the bus where there were a few empty seats. It would be four long hours before she arrived to her destination. Her journey was sure to be filled with lot of interesting surprises. She didn't know what to expect, better yet, who to expect.

After being in the bus for so long, Evelyn fell asleep. Next thing she knew, she as awaken by a heavy movement the bus had done. It came to a fast stop and she looked around to find most seats empty. It was bright morning now and she read the sign, welcoming her to Albuquerque.

She stood up and walked out of the bus, good thing she had an early start. It might take her a while to get to the house, or the street she was looking for. There were so many people walking around, she had never seen so many people all at once. The sidewalks were full and she didn't know whom to ask. The first woman to walk near her was the one she thought of asking for help.

"Excuse me." Evelyn said to the woman with blonde hair, whom she didn't even take the time to guess it was Sharpay.

"Yes?" Sharpay turned around taking her sunglasses off.

"Do you know where Main and East Street is located?" Evelyn asked holding onto her stuff trying to not get bumped by others.

"Well—yeah. You're in main. East Street is—I don't know—four blocks that way?" Sharpay pointed to her left trying to figure out if she was right. "I don't really know. I haven't been here for a while. I'm just here for a quick visit—more like a hectic vacation if you ask me." She said in a fussy tone.

"Thank you." Evelyn couldn't think of what else to say.

She wasn't exactly ready to have a full on conversation with some woman she didn't even know. The woman also looked far too high class with her tone and her looks.

"Are you lost?" Sharpay asked curiously.

Evelyn shook her head. She didn't want to tell this woman what she was up to either. She might report her as a run-away child from an orphanage trying to find her parents.

"Oh. Well be careful. It's a busy town—and the Streets are very crowded. You shouldn't be out alone. You should go get your mom or something." Sharpay said putting her sunglasses back on.

"I know." Evelyn nodded.

"Don't wander around." Sharpay said before walking off to her direction.

Evelyn nodded once more and walked off to the direction the woman had pointed to. She was so excited to find East Street. She practically skipped the whole way down the block.

"East…East…East…Come one! East…EAST STREET!" She exclaimed with a big skip as she stood in front of the cross street.

Her only fear now was that her parents might have moved and she wouldn't know where to go. That meant the entire things she had gone through was for nothing. It was just a complete waste. Trying to get all the worries out of her mind, she skipped down the street looking at each other. The neighborhood looked very nice. She'd never been anywhere before and this was really a great adventure. She just hoped this wasn't one of her wild dreams!

"Three—seventy—six." She smiled looking at a white simple house.

It looked very nice and neat. The yard was clean and trimmed perfectly. The driveway had a basketball hoop—which got her worried. Did she have some sibling that her parents kept? Is that why they took her to the orphanage, because they wanted the other child? The questions she kept on coming up with were starting to scare her very much. Her dreams were about to come true—any minute now and she was on the verge of running back to where she came from.

There was no holding back, she walked to the door and pressed the doorbell button with her index finger. She could hear the doorbell ringing inside.

The door swung open and a man stood in front of the door with a lost expression.

"I already bought girl scout cookies from the little girl across the street. Sorry." The man said getting ready to close the door.

"No. No." Evelyn stopped him with a puzzled look on her face.

She wasn't here to sell cookies! Could this man not see who she is? Did he not know her? Did he not recognize her? Is he even Troy Bolton?

"Troy Bolton?" Evelyn said as if she were asking a question.

"Yes?" Troy answered running his hand through is hair.

"It's me! Evelyn. Dad?" Evelyn exclaimed throwing herself onto him for a hug.

Troy didn't return the hug. He didn't know who this girl was. He certainty didn't know anyone by the name of Evelyn. Though, she did look familiar.

"It's me. Dad! Evelyn." She repeated noticing how confused he looked.

_

* * *

Time for me to stop writing for the night! Hehe. There were a little parts in this chapter with Sharpay—and Troy. Just not together. But you'll start to see those in the next chapter and so on. _


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the character Evelyn.  
**

** In Her Eyes**

"It's me! Look!" Evelyn showed him the papers she had.

Troy grabbed it and read it carefully. He looked back at the young girl and slammed the door shut, throwing the papers back at her. This was a little shocking. It's been a long time since he's talked to Sharpay and the last time he checked he wasn't a dad. He didn't want a child in his life—well not a daughter.

The doorbell rang again and Troy ignored it. It was most likely the same girl. He thought about how crazy people can be. Some adult must have given the girl money to do this. Or someone just thought it would be fun to mess around with other people since they had nothing better to do. He looked out the window to see Evelyn sitting on his doorstep, crying, her head buried to her knees and her arms wrapped around her knees while she gently rocked herself back and fort.

The wind kept bowling her hair one day, while she tried to put it the other. It was bugging Troy how she stayed there. It didn't look like she was going to be leaving anytime soon. Troy walked over towards the front door and pulled it open. Evelyn jerked up, holding on to her backpack.

"Are you going to leave or what?

Evelyn wandered her eyes around him, fear coming out of every glare. She never thought she would be scared of her own father. She got the idea that he didn't like her, but she didn't know why. She dreamt of her dad being so sweet to her, calling her his little princess, daddy's little girl, everything. She also dreamt of her mom being so kind and loved her so much. Right at this moment, she wasn't feeling her dream come true. She wasn't even sure if she was at the right house anymore, with the right person. Although the man did admit to being Troy Bolton. How many Troy Bolton's are there in the world? Evelyn knew she was off to a very smooth start; it was too good to be true. Now she knew the catch to it. Not a very pleasure catch either. She didn't know what to say to him. All she could do was stare at him and try to take in his image so she would never forget him, just incase if he wants to throw her back at the orphanage. He looked like a very sweet man, who would be a great dad, but looks aren't everything. He didn't look like he was having the pleasure of finding out he had a daughter.

"Are you going to leave?" Troy repeated a little louder to make sure she heard him, since the first time she never answered.

"I—I—I—" Evelyn chocked.

She had never felt so scared and confuse in her whole entire life. Her heart was beating so far, she couldn't hear herself thing. This man was getting very impatient with her too.

"Who are you?" Troy asked opening the door wide.

"Evelyn—Evelyn Bolton." Evelyn answered trying not to eat her own words.

"Where did you come from?" Troy questioned.

"Orphanage—Orphan House." She answered truthfully.

Troy closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He needed a word with Sharpay, which would be impossible since she refused to talk to him and he could careless about talking to her either—except for now. Since she lied to him. The last time he spoke to her was almost ten years ago and they weren't in such good connections then. He didn't have her phone number, but he had her address, that was good enough to get a hold of her.

"Come in." He uttered opening the door letting Evelyn in.

As soon as she walked in, her eyes sparkled. The house looked neat and organized. She was very amaze at the things inside. The T.V was on in the living room and a dog was sleeping on the couch. She already thought this was the coolest house in the world.

"Where's my mom?" She asked looking around.

"Somewhere two hours away. " He answered moving some stuff off the couch for Evelyn to sit on.

He didn't have a choice but to try to be nice. He already didn't like Evelyn, for no reason. He didn't care about her, he just didn't know why.

"Why?" Evelyn asked sitting down.

"Living her own life. I don't know. I don't care." Troy answered petting Buddy.

Evelyn felt sad. Her parents weren't together. Now she really felt like her dreams weren't going to come true at all. She didn't understand why her dad didn't know she existed.

"She never told you about me?" She asked

Troy hesitated for a moment. He did know—sort of. Sharpay told him, he just didn't listen and he forgot about it. She never called him after she told him they were having a girl. Then she told him she died after a month later. So he didn't care. He wanted a son anyways, not a daughter. He couldn't remember anything then, they were already in the wrong path at the time—maybe when Sharpay was five months pregnant was when things started to fall apart, and then they moved on—and he never thought about the child anymore. He cared at first, but when he left, he didn't care anymore. When she told him that "their" daughter died, he didn't care either.

"No. Not really." He lied.

Every nodded. She forgot all about her fears. She was so happy to be in the same room as her dad. This was part of her dream anyways, she just expected him to like her back. Though he already showed her didn't like her. It was just because it meant he had to deal with Sharpay again. Those nine years without seeing or hearing from her were great. He didn't have to worry. Now he had no choice but to show up at her doorstep and demand for an explanation. A long, long one too.

He wanted to know a lot of things. Like why she lied to him and why in the world would she put a child in for adoption? He probably would have done the same thing though, but he just wanted a reason.

"How does she look?" Evelyn asked trying to look around the house.

She thought there might be a few picture of her hanging, but there were none. There were barely any pictures in the house at all.

"I don't know. Haven't seen her in a while." Troy answered sitting back.

Talking about Sharpay didn't give him much interest. He found it rather boring and he felt like getting on with the day, than just sitting down talking about someone he didn't care about anymore.

"Oh." Evelyn said with a really puzzled.

"How did you find me? No better yet—how did you get out of the orphan place?" Troy questioned.

Evelyn looked horrified. She couldn't just tell him she ran away. There was no other reason though and she couldn't lie to him. She knew better than to lie to anyone!

"I sort of—well—I snuck out." She answered biting her tongue.

Troy shook his head. Just as he suspected. He had a run-away child in his house. He could get in major trouble, but then again he wouldn't since she is "his" child.

"You're going to get in trouble." He let out a breath.

"Are you going to turn me in?" Evelyn asked worried.

"No. Not until I get a word out of Sharpay about you." Troy answered standing up.

Relief came upon Evelyn as she got up from the couch. It came automatically to her that she's supposed to follow Troy where he was headed.

"I'm going to go look through some old files to find your mother's address. Go upstairs and settle down in the guest bedroom. Don't bother me. Go." Troy ordered pointing upstairs.

Evelyn did as what she was told and walked up the carpeted stairs. There were many doors, and she didn't know which one was the guest bedroom. All the doors were open but one, which she guessed, could be the spare room.

_

* * *

This was mainly between Troy and Evelyn…As you can tell. Sharpay will come back into the picture soon though. But right now, I have to go get ready for bed. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!!_


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the character Evelyn.  
**

** In Her Eyes**

"Umm…Dad…do you have any food?" Evelyn asked walking in the living room.

She didn't leave the room she was in pretty much all day. She waited for Troy to call for her to come down, but he never did and she didn't want to break his rules. She spent four hours upstairs looking through the room, finding absolutely nothing interesting. It got boring, so she turned on the TV and watched so many shows she's never seen in her whole entire life. After a little bit she got hungry, but ignored it, thinking Troy would come up and tell her to come down now. He never did and it was almost six, she was really starving now so she went downstairs.

"Go in the kitchen and make yourself a sandwich." He said not taking his eyes off the sports game he was watching on TV.

Evelyn stood there staring at her dad and the TV. She didn't know how to make a sandwich. Her dad was really not how she expected him to be. He expected her to do everything herself and to act like she didn't exist. She dreamt of him actually wanting to spend time with her and get to know her. Catch up with all the things they've missed out together, same goes for her mom wherever she was.

"I don't know how to." She said with a gulp.

Troy looked up at her and pressed mute on the remote control. He couldn't believe this child. She didn't know anything. How hard was it for a little girl to make a sandwich? She is nine-years-old, she should know all these things.

"You get bread, and put peanut butter and jelly on it. Simple." He said getting up knowing he had to make it.

Evelyn followed him to the kitchen and watched him get the things out of the fridge. She watched him carefully as he put the sandwich together. She wanted to know how to make one just incase if he told her again to make a sandwich later, she would know and he wouldn't give her a stupid look anymore.

"Is that your favorite type of sandwich?" She asked noticing Troy making two sandwiches.

Troy nodded. It was his favorite because it was easy to make and it tasted good. That was all. He wasn't a cook himself so he ate out most of the time, or he ate frozen dinner food. It was boring though, eating out since he ate out alone most of the time. Chad was always out with his son doing something, which was why he wanted a son himself to go play basketball and do stuff that guys would like. He wasn't so happy to have a daughter at this moment. Back then when he first found out he was really happy and he didn't care what was the gender of the baby. Then Sharpay started to go and be a jerk about everything. He couldn't take it anymore. He thought having a child would solve the problems they were already having with each other, wrong.

"It looks good." Evelyn said as he handed her a plate with the sandwich on it.

She was about to say it was her favorite sandwich now too. But she hadn't tried many different sandwiches so she couldn't now.

"You've never had peanut butter and jelly sandwich before?" Troy asked her.

She shook her head, embarrassed. There were a lot of things she'd never heard of or seen. She felt stupid since her own dad kept on giving her really strange looks like she was someone from a different world or something.

"What do they feed you in that place?" He asked.

"Umm—I don't know. Not this." Evelyn said after swallowing her first bite of the sandwich.

This was actually a good thing. She was having a regular conversation with her father, except for the stupid looks he kept on giving her, they looked like they were getting along, or at least he made it look like he was getting along with her.

"Tomorrow, we're going to go pay your mom a visit. I don't know what to expect, she's not expecting me—or you at all. She doesn't know we're coming over because I don't have her phone number. I only have her address. I don't even know if she's going to be home, I've heard she's always out and about. So who knows? I don't know how she's going to react so don't question me about it. Understand?" Troy asked with a very serious tone.

"Okay." Evelyn said with a nod.

It was like he heard her mind. She was just about to ask him what she would do when she saw her, but Troy got to explaining that part before she could even open her mouth.

"And if you don't mind, I don't want to be bothered and questioned about Sharpay either. Don't even ask me about her, because I don't know anything about her and I don't care about her." Troy stated.

"Oh. But, can I ask you just _one_ question?" Evelyn asked before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Troy looked at her. Then he nodded. One question couldn't hurt.

"What happened between you two?" She asked.

He was wrong, one question was bad.

"Ask another question." Troy said trying to get away with it.

"No. I really want to know that one." She said sitting down on the stool near the counter.

Troy took a deep breath and thought.

"We just simply didn't get along anymore. I don't know what really happened. Your mom was just out going and wanted to go do whatever she felt like it. We had different dreams and it wasn't working out. She had her way in life, and I had mine. I wanted to have a family—she didn't then. Well then, I wanted a family. Your mom wanted to wait and go party. She was okay with having a child—when she found out she was pregnant with you. I was fine with it too. But she started to act like we had no responsibilities and we could still go off and just be teenagers still. We were both adults who had bills to pay and we needed to work." Troy stopped taking a breath.

"I don't get the reason." Evelyn spoke.

"I'm not expecting you to. You'll understand when you meet her. Sharpay's just—she's dramatic and I don't' know. Living her was always going from one place to another. I wanted to relax! You have to understand, I don't want a child anymore—not with Sharpay." Troy lowered his voice in the end.

Evelyn looked at him dead in the eyes. It hurt her to know he didn't want her now. From the story her dad had told her, it sounded like her mom didn't want her either. Guess her dream come true life was ending sooner that she had ever imagined.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" She asked knowing she couldn't just go back to the orphan house, she'll get in big, big trouble.

"I don't know. Back to where ever you ran away from—if Sharpay doesn't want you." He said.

"I can't go back there. I'll get in trouble!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have ran away in the first place. You probably wouldn't get in trouble." Troy said finishing up his food.

"I know. I just—I just wanted to find you and my mom." Evelyn mumbled.

Troy gave her a confused look and picked up his plate and her plate. He sat them down on the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

Evelyn was left there to look around and think of where she would end up. Better yet, how long would she even survive in this world? If neither one of her parents wanted her, she would end up on the streets with nothing. She would probably die from all the pain she'd get from Ms. Carlson if she returned to that place. Her only hope was for her mom to _maybe_ like her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the character Evelyn.  
**

** In Her Eyes**

The very next morning, Troy and Evelyn were in the car on their way to where Sharpay was located. All Troy could do was groan and huff at the moments he was making. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this.

"I mean so many years without her and then some child shows up at my doorstep and now I was to go face her? Geez." He spat looking at his rear view mirror to look at Evelyn.

She was sleeping, with blankets all around her body and food lying next to her. Troy didn't want to keep on stopping so he just bought lots of snacks for her to keep herself full. He liked how she was asleep, he didn't want to hear her talk or whine about how long this was taking. The young girl tends to get in his nerves all the time. As much as he tried not to, since he might have to take her in for a little while, he couldn't help it.

"Move out of the way—idiot!" He growled causing Evelyn to jump up and smack her elbow against the car window.

"Ouch." She rubbed her elbow looking out of the window.

Troy knew she was awake and felt glad that they were almost at the location. In any second, Evelyn was bound to ask if they were there yet, or how long until they get there.

"Are we almost there?" She asked with a sleepy tone.

"Yes." Troy answered with a hiss.

"Good!" Evelyn exclaimed looking for her bag of chips.

She began to eat for a little while. Her guilty pleasure for now was eating all the junk food she could possibly set her hands on. There were so many to choose from and she loved them all. As much as Troy knew how unhealthy all the treats he was giving her, he figured it wouldn't harm anything. The girl hadn't had much of taste to all the stuff in the real world. She's been lock up with limited food. Plus, it kept her quite, when she was eating.

"Dad, are we there yet?" She asked after swallowing her chips.

"Almost." Troy answered.

"Daddy! What's that?" Evelyn jumped at the sight of a large building.

"A building." Troy answered irritated.

"What kind, dad?" She questioned.

"Could you stop calling me dad?" He asked harshly.

Evelyn sat back at the harsh tone of Troy's voice. She tried her best to stay on his good side, but it always felt like there was something wrong either way. Troy would ignore her or just shut her off. Every minute, Evelyn learned that her dad wasn't an easy person to get along with. He also had the tendency to act like no one is around. It bother her how he never showed much care for her, even if it was only her second day with him and that they didn't really know each other well. She wanted to tell him how she felt and how much it would mean to her if he tried to understand what she was trying to tell him, but she always backed out of her own ideas.

"Okay." Evelyn said after two minutes with an angelic tone.

Troy went straight back to his driving and didn't say a single word. Once he was into something, he got really concentrated. He looked like he was going to hurt someone if they bothered him. He looked at his paper, the direction to Sharpay's manor and then looked back at the street signs.

"She just has to live all the way over here!" Troy sighed making a sharp turn into a neighborhood.

"These are big houses!" Evelyn exclaimed looking out of her window.

There were kids playing soccer on the street and running around. Evelyn couldn't wait to do that. She wanted to meet many new friends and go to a real school. She had so many hopes in her life.

"Wow!" Evelyn exclaimed as Troy drove up into an automatic gate opening and up a short hill.

The biggest house Evelyn had ever seen in her whole life belonged to her mom. Now she was starting to like all the little things she was learning about her so called family. Not that she knew much. Troy didn't want to talk about it and he refused to believe she was his child, even if he knew she is. He just simply didn't want to do anything with her.

"Grab your stuff." Troy slammed the car door shut opening the back door.

He gently dragged Evelyn out of the car by the right arm, while her left hand held onto her backpack. Troy dragged her all the way up to the large front door and rang the doorbell. Some housekeeper woman opened the door asking what she could do for him. When Troy demanded for Sharpay, the housekeeper told him that she was busy. He didn't care, he wasn't going to leave or wait.

"Her daughter wants to see her." He spoke taking a loud breath.

"She doesn't have a daughter." The woman shifted her weight.

"Oh yes she does." Troy said making his way past the woman while dragging Evelyn right behind him.

"Sir! You are trespassing this property! I can call the police!" The housekeeper followed him down the hall.

"SHARPAY!" He shouted ignoring the woman going off behind him.

"Ow. Dad, let go of me. You're hurting me." Evelyn cried trying to loosen up her arm.

Troy gave her a death look. The look she learned to know very well.

"Sorry—Troy." She looked down at the shining tile.

"SHARPAY!" He shouted again walking around the house.

"You cannot just walk in a house like this! Leave now." The housekeeper demanded, only Troy ignored her again.

…….

Sharpay walked out of her room, confused by someone screaming her name downstairs. She didn't recognize the voice and it gave her a little chill.

"SHAR—"

"TROY?!?" She stepped back at his image.

Troy turned around, almost looking red from all the screaming he'd been doing.

"What the hell?" He pushed Evelyn to her, causing the child to fall on the floor.

She felt the urge to scream "Ow", but knowing her dad, he wouldn't do anything about it. She looked up to lay her eyes on the same blonde woman she asked for help the other day.

"Who's she?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

At first, she thought Troy was blaming her for maybe sending the girl to his house, since she was the one who told the girl where the streets were located, but then she didn't know that Troy lived there so she didn't understand what he was blaming her for now.

"Who do you think?" Troy picked up Evelyn off the floor.

"I.I…I don't know?" Sharpay answered, her voice sounding like as if she were asking a question.

"The child you told me was dead!" Troy spat at her.

"Dead?" Evelyn looked back at her dad and then at Sharpay, her mom.

"Um—what?" Sharpay's eyes grew wide.

Troy was about to seriously just throw Evelyn to her, but that would be cruel and he wasn't that hateful.

"Can—ugh—could you tell me what's going on here? I'm at my house on a regular day when a nine-year-old child shows up at my doorstep claiming I'm her father—she hands me her papers and what am I suppose to do? Rip it up and pretend this never happened?" Troy asked with a cold tone.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked him, her face was totally pale now.

Every word Troy said, she didn't understand.

"Could we talk—somewhere, private? Without all your people surrounding us?" Troy asked in a softer voice.

Sharpay nodded and looked down at Evelyn who was hiding behind Troy, looking really frightened to hold onto Troy.

"Can she go somewhere?" He asked looking down to where Sharpay's eyes were glued.

"The living room I guess, she could watch TV." She shrugged.

"Go to the living room." Troy ordered.

"Don't have to be so rude to her, Troy." Sharpay smirked showing Evelyn the living room.

Troy just rolled his eyes at her and followed her to another room.

* * *

I know. I know. Troy is a little cruel...But you have to understand, he's not too fond of Sharpay or Evelyn... 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the character Evelyn.  
**

** In Her Eyes**

Troy and Sharpay sat down in an empty room, filled with decorative art stuff. The room didn't have much and Troy could tell that no one really spent any time in the room at all, with all the shelves pretty much empty. White cloths covered some of the sofas. The room was starting to give Troy little goose bumps, but somehow it really wasn't the room. It was more of the fact that he was standing right in front of Sharpay, alone for the first time in a very long time. He wasn't use to seeing her, and she wasn't use to seeing him. They both examined each other a few times just to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"Can you explain to me why there's a child with you?" Sharpay broke the silence.

Troy gave her an insane look and groaned. He was already tired of repeating everything. It was already making him mad that he had to go through this when he seriously thought he had no child! If it was obvious to him who that girl was, then why wasn't it obvious to Sharpay? He couldn't help but think that she was just an idiot.

"I really don't know! Stop giving me that look! I ran into her a few days ago and that was it—she just asked me where East Street was. So I told her," She exclaimed after noticing the strange looks Troy was giving her.

"What? Wait—you ran into her? You were in town? How come I'm just hearing this now? You told her where I live?" He asked puzzled.

"No! I didn't know you lived there! I was in town for a week! That was all—that was my last day there and I was just picking up some stuff in Main Street. She asked me for directions, I didn't ask her for her name nor did I even think of her as anything or anyone I would know." Sharpay annotated.

"You couldn't take your time to look at her and go 'Gee, she looks a lot like me. Is she my daughter who I told my husband died when she was born and put in the orphanage and never told him.' That never crossed your mind?" Troy asked mocking her movements.

"No! What are you talking about?" She burst out.

"She's my—our daughter! Which by the way is alive, when you told me she was dead! How can you lie to me? How do you think I feel having a nine-year-old show up at my doorstep accusing me to be her father? You could have told me you were putting her in the orphanage so I don't get a heart attack when I some child shows up at my house! Maybe that way I wouldn't have been so shocked!" Troy uttered boldly.

The harsh sound of Troy's voice stung Sharpay's ears a little. Troy could get really pissed sometimes and it was sort of scary. He looked angry just being this close to Sharpay and having to deal with everything. All he wanted was to live his life—he was simply fine, until Evelyn showed up at his house and brought him all the way down to Sharpay. He couldn't just return her back to the orphanage because he knew well that they would question him about her. And the last thing he wanted was to get custody on Evelyn.

"I didn't want her! What was I suppose to do? Raise her by myself? Hell no! I didn't want a child! I wasn't the one who wanted to start a family—you were! The best idea I cold come up with was what the doctors suggested. I was on the verge of killing that child! You're lucky I didn't! And I couldn't—I would be cursing myself for the rest of my life and I could be in prison! That's not the point—they suggested that I give her up, and it sounded fine with me. I felt no love for her. But they made me name her and all this stuff, so I used your last name. I figured I might as well give you credit for something you made," Sharpay made hand motions as she rolled her eyes with every word that came out of her mouth.

Troy gave her a death look. Her last sentence didn't give him the time of day at all. It would have been perfectly fine with him if she didn't give him one little credit. For once, he didn't want credit on something, and Sharpay gave it to him.

"Thanks a lot, Sharpay! You're finally giving me credit for something and it's when I don't ask for one!" Troy blurted with sarcasm.

"Just send her back and leave me out of it. I'm not ready for this yet. I really don't have time to deal with this!" Sharpay exclaimed

"I can't do that! You return her! You're the one who put her there in the first place. I didn't—so you do it!" He retorted.

Sharpay shook her head. No way was she going to get to know the little girl she had helped a few days ago and not notice that was her own child. She would feel too guilty explaining to Evelyn how meeting her daughter ever again—never came into her mind. It would make her feel bad, just now getting to know Evelyn after all years she could have spent with her, and after putting her in some rundown orphan house. It made her feel horrible that she forgot that she even really had a child. All Troy could have done was take Evelyn back and to not have both of them deal with it. He was only making this problem worst, because not only will Evelyn just get returned back—but also she's getting rejected by both of her parents instead of just one. Even if Sharpay felt guilty, she really still didn't love her.

"I don't see why you had to bring me into this mess. You just had to shove her in my face!"

"Did you just not hear me mention YOUR child over and over? You're a part of this!" Troy hissed.

"I heard you loud and clear and I'm sure everyone else in this house heard you! Can you NOT keep your voice low? You're going to scare my neighbors!" Sharpay snapped.

"Neighbors? You live freaking high up on a hill! NO ONE CAN HEAR US!" Troy yelled raising his voice even more.

Sharpay covered his mouth with her hands. Troy was really trying to get on her nerves. She didn't want to hear him yell, though her neighbor's wouldn't hear him, her housekeepers could hear both of them and she knew they would question her about everything that went on.

"Can you keep your tone low? I don't want my housekeepers to hear our little talk here!" She scanted her eyes.

"You shouldn't have housekeepers then if you don't want people hearing your private conversations!" Troy said with envy in his voice.

Sharpay gave him an unsaturated look.

"We have a problem here Sharpay. We both do. We have a daughter that we have to deal with. One of us is going to have to raise her or take her back and it's not going to be me." Troy said sitting down on the nearest sofa next to him.

"What makes you think I'm going to take her? Maybe she can stay with me for a couple of days. That's it. I don't want to get to know her too much, but I am curious to find out what's she like…But I'm not going to keep her. I can't. I have my own problems. I have other things to do!" Sharpay stated.

"Sure you have other things to do. Like partying and shopping and goofing around. That's all you want to do!" Troy gave her a glare.

"That's not true! For your information!" Sharpay shot back.

"Like what? That's all you ever did in life Sharpay, is party, party—party. You're all about "look at me, look at me." You're careless and don't have a life!" He exclaimed.

"Excuse _me_? I'm careless? I wasn't the one throwing my own daughter around like trash! I'm not the one who can't learn to accept my daughter! You're calling me careless?" Sharpay narrowed her eyes angrily.

"The only reason why I don't want to accept her as my daughter is because I don't want to deal with you or HER! I don't want a daughter! CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT? At least I was the responsible one. I knew when to stop all the partying and I was the one who learned to settle down first! Unlike you!" Troy yelled.

"Just shut up Troy! I don't need your bickering!" Sharpay held her hand out.

"So what? What are you going to do now?" He questioned.

"I can't help you with whatever you came here for. All I can tell you is to take Evelyn back." She said taking her hands off Troy's mouth.

Troy gave her an odd look.

"No. You take Evelyn back. By the way, even if I don't like her—I like her name." Troy admitted.

"Of course you like her name. It was in your number one choice out of the five girl names you showed me…way before I even knew I—no _we_, were having a daughter." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I know." Troy said softly.

He had to admit it since Sharpay used her name without him even mentioning Evelyn's name once. That was surprising that she still remembered what she named her child. Even Troy didn't know what she named Evelyn—until Evelyn showed him the paper works and when she told him her name.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the character Evelyn.  
**

** In Her Eyes**

Evelyn sat on the nice leather couch that she was told to sit at and looked at the TV. The housekeeper kept on coming the room, observing everything she did. It got annoying after a while, but she decided not to say anything since she didn't know the woman and she didn't want to get in any trouble. She could hear her dad's voice and Sharpay—her mom from far away. Their words weren't really clear though. All she could hear where loud tones and then words overlapping as Troy and Sharpay both talked over one another. It started to scare her a little knowing that they weren't getting along and that she was the one who brought them together. Troy already accused her for everything, so he most likely would blame all of this on her too.

"Don't put your feet on the couch like that!" The housekeeper screeched making Evelyn quickly jolt up and sat properly.

The house was very grand and everything made Evelyn's eyes sparkle. An urge inside of her wanted to wander around, but she was scared of the housekeeper always watching her. Her mind was so focused on just the fact that he own mother owned this huge place. She also wanted to go hear what he parents were talking about since she had no clue.

"This is a really big house." She smiled at the housekeeper trying to get on her good side.

"Yes. I know." The housekeeper responded with a very strong accent.

She was a short, chubby woman with boy-cut hair and a tan skin tone. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were more like dark chocolate brown. She looked a bit Hispanic, but also different mix. Evelyn could tell that she was very protective with everything.

"You should stay put—child," She said sitting down on the love seat that was across from Evelyn.

"It's Evelyn," Evelyn smirked not liking being called "Child" since she had a name.

"Oooh Uhh. Evelyn?" She said with her deep accent.

"Evelyn…Lyn…Ev-e-lyn…Lyn…" Evelyn smiled brightly.

"Yes, Evelyn. I'm Olivia." She said finally giving Evelyn a smile.

Every wandered her eyes around the room, still trying to take in everything.

"Too bad. I'm not driving back tonight and I'm not getting a hotel. I'm going to stay here for tonight and you're going to have to let me!" Troy's voice appeared from around the corner of the hall.

"Fine. But you stay out of my way and don't ruin anything! I've worked hard for everything in this house and you're not going to mess anything up!" Sharpay gave him a death look making sure he understood everything.

"Stop your nagging." Troy uttered appearing fully in the living room with Sharpay right behind him.

Evelyn looked at both of them and her mind went blank. She didn't know what to say. She could see Sharpay looking over Troy's shoulder, with her chin on his left shoulder. It confused her how they would talk like they hated each other but they stood so close to each other.

"Uhh—go find a room to sleep in." Sharpay said taking her chin off Troy's shoulder and stepping off her tiptoe position.

Troy gave her an insane look. He expected her to get someone to show him a room, not to tell him to just go find a room. It was still mid afternoon and he definitely wasn't ready to go to bed. What he needed was lunch and he wanted Sharpay to offer him food—if she had the manners to.

"No—I think the proper way is for you to show me a room—kindly and then ask me if I'm hungry." Troy corrected her.

"Fine. Are you hungry?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Troy answered with a nod.

"To bad." She said walking away from him.

Evelyn gasped quietly to herself. She couldn't believe her mom just said that to her dad. It was a little rude, but she forced herself to believe that her mom was just playing around. She looked so sweet and nice that Evelyn refused to believe anything else about her. All she did was stare at Troy who was staring at Sharpay walking down the hall.

"Would you like me to make you lunch—sir?" Olivia asked looking at Troy finally catching his attention.

Troy nodded and walked down the hall Sharpay had disappeared through. He found her at the end of the hall in the kitchen drinking a glass of water giving him an innocent look. He was about to buy her look but stopped himself right after she sat down the glass.

"Stop staring at me!" She snarled.

"That was rude! Even I'm not that rude to you!" He said grabbing her arm to get full control this time.

Sharpay gave him a bored look not wanting to deal with this now. They haven't even been together for one hour and they were already starting to get on each other's nerves. Troy was the one trying his best to actually get along with her since he knew how horrible their little bickering could get. At first he wasn't too happy about seeing her again, but now he found it nice and actually warming to be with her for the day, just to be in the same house as her and he wanted to get along while he was with her so he didn't have to leave again with something bad behind his past.

"I just wanted you to make me lunch!" Troy said letting go of her arm since he noticed she didn't even try to fight back which meant it was doing no good.

"I don't make you lunch. You can't tell me what to do." Sharpay said in a slow tone trying to annoy Troy.

Evelyn walked in the kitchen; she wanted to hang out with her parents or at least with Sharpay since she didn't know her very well yet and she was a curious kid. She wanted to know everything—everything that she never knew before and if Troy wasn't going to tell her anything, she hoped Sharpay would.

"Do whatever you want, I'm not making you lunch. Why do you even want me to make you lunch anyways? Can't you make yourself lunch?" Sharpay said with a sigh in the end resting her hand against the counter.

"Because you haven't made me lunch in years." Troy said trying to make a joke.

Sharpay actually let out a giggle and pulled him into a hug. The scenery made Evelyn feel welcome all of the sudden. A smile came across her face just looking at her parents, she didn't want to bother them and since Olivia wasn't on her tail she decided that it was time to wander around.

"Hey Troy?" Sharpay whispered still in his comfort.

"Yeah?" Troy answered holding her tightly while breathing in her sweet scent.

"Evelyn was watching." Sharpay let go of him slowly.

Troy just gave her a smile and opened the fridge. He wanted lunch really bad now since the housekeeper never showed up and there was no way he could convince Sharpay to make him lunch at this state. He did one right thing though, he got along with her and he got her to be his friend for at least a minute, which was good enough. There was nothing that attracted his eyes in the fridge since all Sharpay had were fat-free stuff that he wouldn't dare to eat. Suddenly he wasn't that hungry anymore, after reading every food Sharpay had, he decided to just eat an apple that seemed to be the only "normal" food he could find.

"I still need to talk to you—so don't think you're going to get off easily." Sharpay said sitting on the counter with her legs banging against the maple cabinet doors.

"Talk about what?" Troy compressed his eyebrows looking directly at Sharpay.

"Well let's see. Evelyn. Life. Evelyn. Life. Evelyn. Stuff. EVELYN. What are we going to do with her because she can't live with me—seriously." She said in a high tone tapping the marbled counter.

"I don't even like her, so don't get the idea that she can stay with me. I thought we agreed on taking her back?" Troy jumped up sitting next to Sharpay.

Evelyn was just making her way into some sort of office room when she heard her name being called, she wasn't sure if it was someone calling her or someone was just talking about her. Either way she wanted to see what was going on and when she heard the voice coming from the kitchen she knew it was her parents talking and she wanted to know what they had to say. When she approached the opening walkway door, she stopped and hid behind the wall trying to not get caught for ease dropping. What she heard didn't exactly make her day. Oh sure, her mom and dad liked each other, but they sure didn't like her.

"**_We_**? No—you. Here's the deal Troy. I'm scheduled to go to Europe for a trip in a month—and you have to go, because you can't stay here, you can only stay here for tonight and you have to take Evelyn back with you," Sharpay said rubbing her arm.

"Okay, what happened to our friendly moment a minute ago? You're already kicking me out? Just because you have some plans—a month from now, that does not give you the excuse to not take her back. I can't take her back because they're going to make me keep her! You know how places like that are! She's still legally and by blood my daughter! She's not your daughter legally anymore—right?" Troy paused making sure they were on the same track.

"Yeah, well I think so. I signed some papers, never read them though." Sharpay answered with her usual smile.

"Why? Ever heard of no signing unless if you actually read the whole paper—properly? In other words, Sharpay, you have to do it. I really don't want a daughter!" Troy exclaimed.

"I know. You want a son. Whatever Troy. I don't see the difference, either way you have a child and whatever, she's a girl big deal, learn to love her. I'm trying to learn to love her and I haven't even spoken to her. …She's a little girl and has lived a really horrible life." Sharpay said her voice mellow.

Evelyn, for once felt a joy inside of her. She had her mom on her side and that was good enough. Tears were starting to form around her eyes knowing that her parents were arguing about who should take her back. She knew that she would end back up in the orphanage again anyways. Now she had no hopes inside. She couldn't help it anymore and tears began to race down her cheeks.

"Fine—tomorrow I'll take her back but you have to come with me. You have to and don't tell me you have some thing planned because whatever it is—you're not going!" Troy said jumping off the counter.

"No. I can't go! I do have other plans, really important plans! I can't! You have to do it by yourself! I can't do it Troy! I have other plans," She cried jumping off the counter too.

"What other plans?" Troy raised his eyebrow.

"Kelsi and Jason are getting married and I promised Ryan I would go." Sharpay said running her hand through her silky blonde hair.

"And they didn't invite me?" Troy narrowed his eyes even lower.

"I don't know! Geez—I'm not the one in the wedding. Can you just stay on topic here? I'll make you a deal; Evelyn can stay with me for three days—that's it. Three days. After that she's all yours." She said with a smirk.

"Not a good deal. What am I suppose to do with her? How many times do we have to keep on asking each other this question back and fort? Is there an answer at all?" He asked getting sick and tired of talking about the same thing over and over.

"Well you won't agree with me on anything I suggest! If you just agree with me then we wouldn't have to even see each other ever again. I don't know what to tell you Troy. She showed up at your doorstep, not mine. I have nothing to do with her. You said so yourself! She doesn't even belong to me anymore," She said getting another glass of water.

"No…how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want her, I don't love her, and I don't care about her!" Troy said angrily making Evelyn burst out in tears attracting Troy and Sharpay's attention.

They both turned around and felt their faces drop. Evelyn was staring at them with tears forming and running down her eyes. As soon as she received eye contact with Troy and Sharpay she ran out of their sight.

"Great. See Troy! Make everything worst! That's all you ever do!" Sharpay screeched running after Evelyn.

"Me? You're always blaming everything on me, cut it out!" Troy ran after her.

"EVELYN!" Sharpay shouted standing in the middle of the hall not knowing where to go.

_

* * *

I don't know why but I just kept on writing and I couldn't stop. I wanted to add more Troy and Sharpay moments but I didn't want to go too crazy with them so I had to stop myself! I guess all I can say is that I hope you liked this chapter!_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the character Evelyn.**

**In Her Eyes**

* * *

Evelyn spent the rest of the day crying and sleeping. She didn't know where to go so she ran to Sharpay's bedroom and collapsed on the bed. She couldn't stop crying, knowing that she never felt so hated in her whole entire life. Troy was really doing a good job tearing her up and Sharpay didn't really try, but she still had that tone meaning she that meant she didn't care, but between she and Troy she showed the most care.

Sharpay did feel bad not growing to love her child like most mothers would, but she didn't want to be suddenly responsible for another human being. The truth was that Evelyn ruined her life the day she was born and she always blamed everything on the baby while she was pregnant. To this day, Sharpay still did blame Evelyn and that gave her the reason to not want her under her care. She was afraid she might go off and hurt her or something horrible. Another reason was that she just wanted to live her life and Evelyn would get in the way, so would Troy.

It took over the minutes for Troy and Sharpay to find Evelyn, when they did though she was already asleep. They didn't want to bother he, so they just left the room and let her sleep. When it was time for dinner though, Sharpay ordered Troy to get Evelyn down.

"She doesn't need to eat. She's not here—she's not hungry." Troy said circling around the dining area.

"No. I have a rule in this house! Dinnertime is dinnertime! We eat dinner together!" Sharpay said pushing Troy towards the hall.

"We? Who else lives in this house?" Troy asked.

"Olivia and I eat dinner together. Hurry up and get her down! I need to talk to her too…oh and she's nine right?" Sharpay questioned.

Troy nodded and gave her a puzzled look. Even he knew how old Evelyn was by not asking her. He figured it out by doing the simple math. To him it looked like Sharpay was more into Evelyn. She looked like she wanted Evelyn, but she was forcing herself not to. He could tell when they were running around downstairs looking for Evelyn, Sharpay was about to cry and she looked very terrified. Just how she was screaming that Evelyn ran away. Troy didn't have a problem with her keeping Evelyn, as long as he didn't have to get involve with anything, he was fine.

"You made her cry. Now go get her." Sharpay said in a low tone.

"Why do you care so much about her? And why do you care so much that I made her cry?" Troy frowned.

"That's exactly why I don't give a care about you! That's why I can't stand you and I can't get along with you! Because you never care about anything but yourself, grow up! You kept on telling me to grow up when you should be telling yourself! Get a life!" She barked pushing him back and away from her.

Troy made a furious face. Every word that Sharpay said made him angry and he wished he could just hit her or do something to let his anger out. Something kept on holding him back though, telling him not to do it. Since Sharpay had made him angry, he made his way to the dinner table and sat down. Whatever Sharpay wanted to say, he was going to ignore it. She could throw a fit and he wouldn't care.

"You're really low. I hope something happens to you. You better be out of my sight tomorrow morning or I'll do something." Sharpay threatened him walking out of the room to get Evelyn herself.

Troy couldn't careless. For sure he would be out of her house tomorrow morning. He didn't want to stay with her, he just didn't want to drive back earlier since he was tired and he couldn't get a hotel, it would be a waste of money—only one night.

Not bothering to wait for Sharpay, Troy began to eat by himself….

Sharpay crept inside the room finding Evelyn still asleep with her hair all over her face. She was laying flat on her stomach, her right arm underneath her head and she had dried tear trails on her cheeks. Sharpay sat on the bed space next to her body and carefully placed her hand on Evelyn's face brushing the stand of hair away from her face.

"Evelyn." She said in a whisper.

Evelyn groaned and turned to her side. Sharpay softly shook her waist not wanting to frighten her. After a few tapping and whispering, Evelyn finally woke up, rubbing her eyes slowly sitting up. Sharpay sent her a small smile right away.

"You want to eat dinner?" She asked pulling Evelyn in for a hug.

She felt so bad about what Troy said. She could only imagine how much pain that put in a nine-year-old. It was really harsh and Sharpay wanted to cry for her.

"I don't want to eat now." Evelyn spoke pulling away from Sharpay.

She wasn't use to being so close to Sharpay. She liked the warm feeling, but it was a little awkward.

"Okay but if you get hungry, come downstairs…okay?" Sharpay stood up.

Evelyn nodded and laid back on the bed closing her eyes to get some rest.

The next time she woke up, it was almost ten and the house was really quiet. There was no sound coming from anywhere. The silence scared her; all she could wish for was for someone to be home. She walked out of the master bedroom and stood in the hall looking at every door. One door was slightly open and it was dark, but flashes from the TV were glowing. She walked in the room right away and found her dad half sitting on the bed focused on the TV. Evelyn approached him.

"Da—Troy…can I ask you something?" She asked standing by his side.

"What" Troy answered in an angry tone for being disturbed.

"Are you mad that I'm your daughter?" She asked resting her elbows on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Troy answered not taking a second to think.

"Oh. How come? Do you even love me?" She asked standing back up to her straight up position.

"No. I don't." Troy pulled the comforter over his body trying to tell Evelyn that he wanted her out.

"I don't get it. Will you ever love me? Does Sharpay love me?" she asked choking on her words.

"No. I will never love you. I don't know about Sharpay! Now let me get some rest. You're bothering me again." Troy sunk under the covers.

Evelyn walked out of the room in tears. Those were the questions she needed to ask him and she got the answers that she didn't want. They really hurt and she wished she never left the orphanage. Her life seemed so much easier and less painful when she was in her own world picturing her parents—she never imagined them to be like this.

"Hey, you're awake." Sharpay greeted her walking up the stairs. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing Evelyn's tears. "What happened?" She pulled her in for a hug.

Evelyn loved how Sharpay could be so comforting. She liked how she could be so sweet and caring, and then she could be really harsh towards Troy.

"I don't get it! What did I do" Evelyn cried on Sharpay's pajama top.

"What?" Sharpay pulled away looking into Evelyn's blue watery eyes.

Sharpay led her back to the master bedroom knowing that they would probably have a long talk. They both sat down on the bed and shifted their bodies to get comfortable.

"Evelyn, what's going on?" Sharpay asked wiping her tears.

"How come you and Troy don't like me?" She cried rubbing her nose.

"No…I like you…Troy's just…he's—I don't really want to say anything about him because face it—I hate him and you know I'm going to end up stating every bad thing about him." Sharpay laughed.

"But why doesn't he like me? I didn't do anything to him. And you don't like me either. You don't have to lie." Evelyn sniffed.

"I'm not lying. Evelyn, I do like you. Just because your dad doesn't, it doesn't mean I can't love my own daughter." Sharpay explained.

"You don't like me at all! If you liked me you wouldn't have argued about taking me back to where I "belong"! You said so yourself—you don't want me! You said you had nothing to do with me and you didn't want to deal with me," Evelyn paused taking a breath. "You can drop me off a block away that way you don't have to deal with anyone and explaining to them why you're with me." She finished with more tears running down her face.

"No. Evelyn—yeah I said that, but I didn't mean it. Troy was just getting on my nerves about everything I just ended up blurting whatever came to my mind. I was scared…I didn't think I would ever see you again and I never thought about it. It was a big shock to have Troy show up and tell me that I have to keep you. It really was. But you know, I've made my decision. I don't know you very well and I would love to get to know you more. I was a little rude this afternoon about how I didn't care about you. The truth is, I do. You scared me to death when you ran off. I didn't know where you were and I kept on thing 'Oh no! I lost her—again!' You're just a kid, you don't deserve this. Don't let Troy bring you down. He ended up bring me down too and I learned to just shut him off my life. We don't need him in our lives. He'll just mess it up." Sharpay spoke in a warm tone.

It was the first time Evelyn heard her mom talk really nicely all day. It was also the first time she felt like maybe she did the right thing. If Troy didn't want her, at least Sharpay did and that was good enough. One person loving you is better than none.

"You really like me?" Evelyn asked wiping the rest of her tears away feeling a lot better.

"Yeah I do. I love you. And you know what? You don't have to go anywhere else but stay here. It's going to be awkward at first for me, but I'll get use to it and I do need to take care of my own responsibilities. Only one thing though, I don't want to deal with Troy—I've dealt with him enough my whole life and today was just hectic, so if you're going to get attach with him…just know that I won't be able to deal with having to take you to visit him, because I really can't stand him. And it has nothing to do with you so don't blame yourself." Sharpay pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay. He doesn't like me anyways." Evelyn smiled for the first time in a very long time.

_

* * *

Isn't that lovely? You got to see the sweet side of Sharpay. Well at least her sweet side towards Evelyn. Sharpay will probably be the nicer one in this story, but she won't be really nice—she will be to Evelyn, just not to Troy. And there maybe parts where Troy won't even be mentioned later on. But I'm just warning you; this will turn out to be a Troypay so don't freak out if Troy and Sharpay go off on their own. _

_By the way, someone REALLY needs to write a Zashley story. There hasn't been one in so long…if someone could write one that would be awesome…I'd be glad to help you out too. I would start my own but I have three stories in progress right now so I don't think I should start another story just yet. I really want to read some good Zashley stories—that would be really nice! Let me know if you write one, I'll be sure to read it and then review!_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the character Evelyn.**

**

* * *

In Her Eyes

**

"What happened between you and Troy?" Evelyn asked sitting on the bed watching Sharpay move around the room getting herself ready.

"Uhh…it's one of those things, we had a hard time agreeing on anything. It just didn't work out. And it's okay with me. The whole time I was away from Troy, I never thought about him. Actually I never really thought I'd see him again—ever. I don't love him as much as I use to and it's not killing me to not be with him. It was scary at first. But you know, you get use to it. Sometimes you just need to really do what's best and not being with Troy has so far been best." Sharpay explained stopping to search her closet. "I mean you've seen the way he is! He's a monster. Always treating people—not exactly people, usually just me, he's always so demanding and I can't stand him." She finished pulling out some clothes.

"Is he nice to everyone but me?" Evelyn asked her eyes following Sharpay.

Sharpay laughed at her question while she closed the closet door. She was trying to get everything ready so she could just wake up tomorrow and change right into her clothe so she didn't have to run around the room looking for everything when she's half dead. Mornings were never her thing and having to go to a wedding so early was also a downer. Rushing in the morning never got her anyways; she always ended up giving up and going back to sleep.

"No. He and my brother never got a long. Nor did he and Taylor…he's not very nice to me either. Sometimes he is, but not usually—anymore. I don't know what's wrong with him. Just a crazy man I guess. He wasn't always harsh like that. I would especially think he would love you, since…" Sharpay trailed off not wanting to continue her sentence.

"Since what?" Evelyn suddenly sounded so interested making Sharpay feel bad she even said anything about Troy's past.

"He wanted a family…so I would think he would love his own daughter more than anyone else in the world…." Sharpay walked over to her counter.

"But he doesn't," Evelyn looked down at her feet, dangling to the carpet.

"He probably does. Just doesn't want to show it. He's like that," Sharpay said in a low tone sitting down in front of her mirror and she began to brush her hair gently.

"No he doesn't like me at all. He said he didn't love me and he would never love me." Evelyn glanced over to where Sharpay was sitting, looking back through the mirror.

"I don't really get him anymore. I don't even want to think about him. He's not the same Troy I fell in love with. He use to be sweet, nice, caring, and probably the only person I ever really fell in love with for real." Sharpay said softly. "But now, he's a jerk and I hate him." She continued her voice getting loud and preppy.

"I don't get why he doesn't like me. He won't even let me call him dad, he doesn't want me at all," Evelyn murmured pulling her legs up the bed.

"I think it's because…he didn't exactly grow up to…know you and he also has said he wants a son. Like I said, he's a jerk." Sharpay said turning off the main lights.

The only lights on were the lampshades on each side of the bed. The clock glowing eleven was also pretty bright. Evelyn had made herself comfy under the thick covers already. She was really starting to enjoy everything. Sharpay was much better than Troy and the bonus was that she actually liked Evelyn. They had only talked hours ago and everything was going really smooth. They were getting along well and Evelyn liked everything about her mom. Knowing that she didn't have to go back to the dump she had to live in was really a big relief.

"Tomorrow, we have to wake up early—really early. I have to take you dress shopping, then we go to the wedding. It'll probably be boring, but try to act like you're having fun. After the wedding, if it doesn't take all day, we'll hit the mall and go shopping for you. Deal?" Sharpay lay next to her daughter on the bed.

"Okay…and you said you have a brother?" Evelyn asked in a whisper tone.

"Yeah, twin brother actually. You'll meet him tomorrow. You'll meet pretty much everyone tomorrow. Your cousins—oh I'm not too fond of Gabriella, but since she's my brother's wife I _have_ to like her. Other than he I think I get along with everyone else. I don't remember my brother's kids names…I don't even remember how many he has. I haven't seen them for a while; I've seen my brother lately, but not Gabriella or their snotty kids. You'll meet Chad, your dad's best friend who gets on my nerves. You'll meet his wife, Taylor, she's okay. Their kids, I've never met them so I don't really know. Jason and Kelsi are the ones getting married—about time. They're in their mid-thirties now…they've been dating since High School!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Evelyn giggled at her mom's last expression. It was really exciting for her to be meeting everyone and getting know her mom. She would have loved to get to know Troy more, but that was most likely not going to happen anytime soon. One parent a time seemed to be working best though and if Evelyn had to choose, her favorite one would have to be Sharpay since Troy shows no care.

"Is Troy going?" Evelyn asked looking straight in her mom's sparkling brown eyes making her realize that she didn't have her eyes…though she looked a lot like him. Which meant that she had Troy's eyes since she remember noticing the same blue shade when she got the courage to look him in the eye the other day.

"I…I don't know. Probably…Aww…great. Now he's probably going to go since he knows about it and I was suppose to invite him…since stupid Kelsi thinks I'm still with Troy…I told her I would invite him, but that was a lie. I didn't even know he was going to show up at my house…the day before the wedding! Now he's going to find out that I was suppose to invite him…he already knows about the wedding…" Sharpay sighed rubbing her forehead.

"So it's true that you two haven't spoken for years then?" Evelyn asked.

Sharpay nodded.

"Very true. It has been long…it doesn't feel like it's been that long…I can't believe it's been nine years. It doesn't feel like it. It felt like you were just born…like two months ago or something," She said quietly.

Evelyn smiled fakely. There was still that little sparkle in her eyes that was missing. When she agreed to run away from the orphanage, she thought it wasn't worth it. Looking for someone who decided to just throw you at some trashy place wasn't worth looking for. But another thought came into her mind and told her that her parents didn't mean to give her up like that….

"Why did you…put me in the orphanage?" She managed to choke out holding back her cold tears.

Sharpay's smile faded. The question hit her like a hard rock. She felt a guilty sting inside her heart hearing the innocent tone of Evelyn's voice. Finding the right answer to blurt out seemed to be time taking. Words just couldn't come in her mind and fit together.

"It's a complicated story…I rather not talk about it." Sharpay lied.

Sharpay shrugged and gave Evelyn a sensitive smile. She had a lot to learn about her daughter—nine years of missing out and she had to get to know her quickly before it got a little too late. It shocked Sharpay how quickly she fell in love with the little girl, she never thought she would. She never really thought she would end up making the decision to take Evelyn in so fast.

"You look a lot like me," Sharpay wrapped her arm around Evelyn's head, slowly stroking her hair.

Evelyn smiled and shivered at the same time. A cold breeze was flying through the room briskly. Sharpay felt the coldness too and pulled the comforter over Evelyn's thin body. Evelyn slowly moved closer towards Sharpay, feeling her warm comforting arms wrapping around her body.

"I guess tomorrow will be fun." Evelyn changed the subject quickly making herself feel better.

"Oh sure, probably." Sharpay managed to smile in the dark.

"Are you going to be glad to see everyone?" Evelyn questioned.

"Oh…Not really…It's just because everyone will be all up on me about Troy…. they're always talking about me and your dad and how we'll be together again and whatever. They pretty much expect us to just pretend to like each other just because they're all still together and we're not. All they want to do is to try and set us up, you could say. Especially Ryan! He just wants me to be glued to Troy! Plus everyone thinks we're still in love—just hiding it." Sharpay explained giving Evelyn a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you?" She asked looking up and meeting Sharpay's eyes again.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the character Evelyn.**

**In Her Eyes**

"_Are you?" She asked looking up and meeting Sharpay's eyes again. _

"No." Sharpay answered closing her eyes.

……………………….

Sharpay and Evelyn got in the car, both very tired and weak. It was seven in the morning and they had to rush to the store to get Evelyn a dress, and a present for the wedding. Sharpay didn't bother to check on Troy, she just left the house without even saying anything to him. It wasn't her job to wake him up or take care of him. It was early morning and she was in a huge rush to get everything done. Luckily, it wasn't heavy traffic getting to the mall, though it was hard finding a parking spot. When they got inside the mall and went straight to the Formal Clothing store, Sharpay picked out an outfit that sort of matched hers. It was a lilac pink silky dress with little beaded flowers around the waistline, Evelyn loved it right away and Sharpay was very thankful she didn't have to search around for another one.

The trip to the mall was quick and Sharpay found the perfect present right away.

"Did you sleep good last night?" Sharpay asked getting back inside the car.

Evelyn nodded and smiled at her.

"Good. Later tonight, I'll show you around town. You'll love it. You'll have a lot of fun. I'm really looking forward to finding out what you're into, Evelyn." Sharpay said with a gentle smile starting the car.

"Me too." Evelyn mumbled.

Sharpay gave her one last smile and focused her attention back on the road. She was glad to spend some actual time out with her daughter. A few things did cross her mind last night about how well exactly they would get along. Just because they seemed like best friends now, it didn't mean it would stay like that forever. Evelyn was new to everything so of course she wouldn't be herself for a while, it would probably take a few weeks for Evelyn to get comfortable and use to everything. She ended up wondering what was going on with the orphan place now, knowing a child ran away, if they even noticed. Nothing was mentioned around the news about, and it was locally so Sharpay figured no one even noticed.

Within twenty minutes, they arrived at a lake view place. There were already people there and the first thing Sharpay noticed was Troy's car. She couldn't believe her was already here and he actually remembered. Ryan's car was there too along with pretty much everyone else's. Sharpay had no idea why everyone would arrive so early, it was at least another hour before the wedding started, and they were just wasting their time.

"Who's getting married again?" Evelyn asked before opening the car door.

"Kelsi and Jason. You don't really need to remember. Everyone will be talking about it so you'll get their names in as you stay. If you get bored, feel free to say it out loud, that way I can have an excuse to leave early," Sharpay laughed.

"Okay." Evelyn nodded not quiet sure if her mom was joking or not.

They both walked out of the car and headed towards where all the seats were. Sharpay placed her left arm around Evelyn's back, while she carried the present with her other hand. Of course, the first person to greet her was her twin brother.

"Hey Shar—" Ryan stopped walking and stared at Evelyn, making her feel very uncomfortable. "What…who…" He walked slowly closer towards Sharpay.

"Don't be stupid." She snapped walking pass him and holding onto Evelyn's arm.

Ryan's eyes followed her in major shock. When he thought it was weird enough to have Troy show up, now Sharpay showed up with her daughter…two weeks ago he was just with her and he recalled hearing her say that no way she was ever going to have a child. Gabriella approached him with their daughters tagged behind. Her eyes were also on Sharpay as she shook her head.

"I told you she and Troy were hiding something." She spoke biting her lip.

"I don't get her. I really don't." He shook his head walking over towards Troy.

Sharpay introduced Evelyn to Kelsi and that was pretty much it. Everyone else who gave her strange stares didn't get a word out of her. Kelsi seemed to be the only one who didn't give her a hard time, and she knew it was probably because Kelsi has no idea what had happened in the past. Everyone else knew about it except for Kelsi who never listened to the gossip everyone spread. Plus Kelsi was the only one Sharpay grew to like since she worked with her throughout high school with the whole musical.

"Nice to meet you, Evelyn." Kelsi smiled in her wedding dress.

"Nice to meet you too." Evelyn returned the smile, keeping herself close to Sharpay.

She wasn't comfortable with everyone around and she was still very shy towards everyone. The only person she was comfortable with was Sharpay and sort of Troy. Lots of kids her age were running around, but she was too scared to go up to them. The whole time she'd been following Sharpay like a tail, going everywhere she went. She just hoped she wasn't bugging her or something.

"Thirsty?" Sharpay asked after having a conversation with Kelsi about the whole drama school.

Evelyn shook her head. She didn't feel hungry or thirsty, actually didn't know what she was feeling. People she didn't know were everywhere giving her smiles and hugging her randomly. These were people she had never met in her whole entire life and somehow they acted like they've known her for a long time. Sharpay also acted like everything was the same and that she didn't have to introduced Evelyn to anyone. It was as if everyone just automatically knew who she was. Truth was, Sharpay just didn't feel like having to deal with explaining herself and she shouldn't have to tell everyone about her personal life anyway. It was her life and she didn't need to broadcast it out to the world every time.

"Getting bored already?" Sharpay asked her daughter making her way towards the seats.

"No." Evelyn answered firmly. "I just don't know anyone." She finished.

"It's okay. You don't have to know everyone. Some of these people I don't even know. Maybe later I'll introduce you to my brother, though he probably already knows. I just didn't feel like talking to him earlier. I'm assuming you would want to meet your cousins at least." Sharpay spoke.

"Okay. Who are they?" Evelyn looked around the crowd of kids by the playground.

"I think it's those two twin girls with brown hair and that little boy with blond-ish hair." Sharpay nudge her head towards the specific kids.

"Oh." Evelyn nodded noticing Troy taking the seat next to Sharpay.

It looked like Sharpay didn't notice and Evelyn wasn't sure if she was supposed to say something or just let her mom find out herself. She knew that Troy didn't mean to sit there; it was the only seat left that didn't have any item sitting on it or a person sitting on it.

"Get lost Troy." Sharpay spoke not taking her eyes off Evelyn.

"You get lost." Troy responded frowning.

Evelyn wanted to laugh at how childish her parents could be, but laughing for no reason would just make her look stupid.

"If it makes you any happier I'm leaving right after the wedding, so you can shut up with your complaints." Troy spoke in a rough tone.

"Good. I wanted you out of the house first thing but of course you had to come here." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Because I was invited and someone never bothered to tell me that I was invited. You need to really start thinking of others." Troy said looking straight ahead.

"I do think of others—just not you." Sharpay retorted knowing that she had made Troy pretty angry.

"Funny, I do the same thing. I could careless about you." Troy shot back.

"Just shut up Troy. I was here first." Sharpay looked at him and then looked back at Evelyn. "Sorry your dad has to be a…jerk."

Evelyn didn't know what to say, she agreed with her mom, but Troy was right there and she didn't want to get in trouble with him.

"No—Evelyn, I'm sorry your mom has to be an ass." Troy retorted.

"Uhh…" Evelyn looked down.

"Oh shut up Troy! You have no rights to talk to her like that!" Sharpay snapped her fingers.

"I have my rights. Don't tell me what to do. Poor kid has to live with a crazy woman like you." He said with a smirk.

Evelyn could feel her face begin to flush. Her parents were embarrassing her and it was making her feel really awkward having to hear them talk bad about each other right in front of each other—and they had to include her.

"You're not a very good role model for her Sharpay. She's better off with where she came from. You'll just teach her terrible things and she'll grow up to be a loser—like her mom." Troy said harshly.

"A loser? Take a look at our lives Troy. I think one of us has been more successful than the other. A basketball coach? Please!" Sharpay spat.

"Criticism my job now? Like you're doing so good with your whole drama crap?" He shot back.

"You better shut up now or you'll be lucky to even have one part of your body not aching in the end." Sharpay exclaimed.

Evelyn sunk deeper on her chair as the wedding began. She felt so crept out by her own parents. There was no way they could get along now. She wanted to see moments of them like before—even if it involved yelling at least they were hugging, now they won't even get near each other. It got her to wonder if there was a chance that she could bring them together, though that would be a completely hard challenge since no matter how hard she tried, Troy never seemed to like anything about her. She would need him to like her just a little so she maybe could play cupid. But then that wouldn't be too good, because what if she ended up screwing up their lives?

"Just ignore him." Sharpay sat up straight as the wedding began.

Troy gave her a look from the corner of his eyes and looked down the isle to watch as Kelsi began to walk.

"Reminds of the worst day of my life—when my nightmares began." Sharpay scuffed.

"Reminds me most painful day of my life." Troy scolded.

"Will you two shut up? I have heard enough already! I can't stand you two anymore. Just shut up or sit a hundred miles away from each other! Please. Just shut up! I can't take it anymore. Stop arguing and can you just pretend to get along for an hour or something? You're making everyone feel really uncomfortable!" Gabriella poked her head between Troy and Sharpay's shoulders.

"Seriously. Both of you. I thought you were getting along—you're really starting to get on my nerves and I want to hit you both right now on the head!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Touch me and I'll strangle you." Sharpay shot back at her twin brother.

"I hope your daughter doesn't turn out like you—evil." Ryan mumbled to Gabriella only Troy, Evelyn and Sharpay heard him.

"At least my child isn't snotty." Sharpay gave Ryan an angry glare.

"What makes you think my kids are snotty?" Gabriella scolded leaning towards Troy and Sharpay.

"Because you're their mother." Sharpay said under her breath.

"Excuse me? And your daughter isn't some spoiled brat who takes after her pampered mother?" Gabriella snarled.

"She is NOT a spoiled brat! You can't judge anyone like that, Gabriella!" Sharpay huffed.

Evelyn turned around to see who exactly was Gabriella since she remembered her mom telling her about how she didn't like Gabriella but she was forced to like her. At the sound of Gabriella calling her a spoiled brat, she wasn't liking her too much either.

"Better keep your comments to yourself, Gabriella. Don't want to be saying the wrong things." Troy spoke not bothering to turn around.

"So like you to take the wrong side." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Wrong side?" Troy raised his eyebrow turning around. "Look—I didn't come here to deal with you or any of this—I came here for the wedding. I, for once agree with Sharpay about you and your whole assuming thing towards Evelyn. Shut up." He turned back around.

"She's the one calling my kids snotty!" Gabriella frowned.

"Maybe they are." Sharpay turned to face away from Gabriella and her brother.

"My kids are way better than yours!" She barked.

"Yeah—no…Evelyn's better." Troy looked up ahead to see Kelsi already up with Jason.

"Thanks Troy." Sharpay smiled at him.

"I was just saying that to shut both of you up." He smirked.

Sharpay smacked his shoulder roughly causing Evelyn to sneak a laugh.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"I'm MARRIED!!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Yay you!" Sharpay put on a fake excitement look.

She looked down at her bored daughter who just stood there listening to the grown ups talk about what had just happened. Sharpay wanted to leave, but she didn't want to be rude, she figured a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. She didn't want to leave right away since everyone seemed to be talking to her—all at once.

"I'm so glad you got Troy to come Shar!" Kelsi said out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah, so am I…" Sharpay lied.

She didn't even ask Troy to come, her invited himself to come. It was actually surprising how he went on his own not bothering Sharpay about anything. It was understandable that he wanted to talk to everyone since he hadn't seen anyone except for Chad and Taylor for a really long time. Everyone lived far away from each other now it was hard to remember who lived where.

"So this is your…daughter?" Kelsi smiled at Evelyn.

"Yeah. Evelyn." Sharpay answered looking down at Evelyn.

"Hi." Evelyn said in a low tone.

"Well, we better get going. We have a long day ahead." Sharpay spoke feeling like it was okay to leave now.

Kelsi tried to bribe Sharpay to stay but she failed and eventually gave up. Sharpay was just heading out when she felt Troy's grip on her shoulder. She was going to blow out on him for scaring, but she thought she had argued with him enough for the day.

"What Troy?" She asked urging Evelyn to walk back towards the car since they were already in the parking lot.

"Just thought I'd say bye… HONEY" He said.

Sharpay noticed that everyone had their eyes on them, especially her brother.

"Okay. Bye." She said turning back around.

"Bye." Troy pulled her in for a kiss.

She didn't respond since it shocked her and she didn't know what to do.

"Act like you're liking the kiss—everyone is watching." Troy said through the kiss.

Sharpay, being an actress decided to just go along with it. She had forgotten how it felt to kiss Troy, nine years of no feeling from Troy really did wash away. She hated to admit it but she was enjoying the kiss and so was Troy. They both got so caught up in the kiss they forgot that they were supposed to even be _kissing_. When Troy finally broke the kiss and looked behind them, everyone was already back doing their own thing.

"I kind a told everyone that we were together. I didn't want to explain what happened. Bye." Troy explained himself breathless.

"Uh…" Sharpay breathe.

She watched him walk with a confused look on her face. She would get him back one day for what he did and what she would have to later on put up with. Ryan would most likely be all over her about this later on and she was sure that she would have to explain it to everyone too. She understood why Troy would lie to them just so he didn't have to explain everything, she was getting annoyed by all the explaining she had to do but the only problem for Troy now was that Sharpay had already told everyone they were divorced, and since she was leaving now and Troy was staying, she knew that he would get attacked by all the questions now. He would have to explain to them when they got back together.

"Better have a good explanation boy." Sharpay laughed walking towards her car where Evelyn was already seated in.

"What took you so long?" She asked as Sharpay made herself comfy on the driver's seat.

"Oh, nothing." Sharpay answered.

The first thing the two did was head to the mall and go clothes shopping. Sharpay couldn't wait to shop for Evelyn since she'd never shopped for anyone but herself and she always thought that little girl's clothes were cute… Evelyn let her do all the picking out and all she did was trying them on and agreed with her. It made it easier and they got out of the mall quicker to.

"I have a perfect plan for tonight." Sharpay squealed as they walked in a bedding store.

"Okay." Evelyn didn't bother to ask what the plan was; she wanted it to be a surprise.

Sharpay had Evelyn pick out some bedding for her new room that somehow they had to put together later. That didn't take long either…..

The day ended with Sharpay and Evelyn cruising around town. The wedding finally went on and everyone just forgot about what they were arguing about in the beginning. Sharpay didn't bother to stay at the after party, she just wanted to get out of the place and do her own thing with her daughter. She ended up taking Evelyn to an ice cream place where they both got ice cream and then headed to watch some fire works. The two sat down near a water fountain in the middle of a lake park, eating ice cream. It was cold out but ice cream seemed to be good whenever.

"Having fun?" Sharpay asked her daughter wrapping her arms around Evelyn's shoulders.

Evelyn nodded with a smile on her face. She really was having a great time. She couldn't have asked for a better mom. She wasn't quiet sure how, but she really felt comfortable with Sharpay quickly. She wasn't the kind of girl who usually felt a connection with someone right away, but with Sharpay she felt like she had the right mom.

Silence filled the place. Though there were many people around, no one spoke. It felt like everyone was just watching the scenery and not bothering to let out one single sound.

"You know…this is where your dad and I hung out at the end of our first date." We came here right after dinner and watched the fireworks." Sharpay admitted with a small smile across her lips. "Just thought you'd like to know that." She tore her eyes away fro the colorful sky. "But I've never been able to come back here ever since we parted. Brought too many memories for me." Her voice began to soften as Evelyn's blue eyes latched in with hers.

That was when she found herself as if she was looking back into Troy's eyes. It reminded her of the first time they kissed…at the very same spot. This was the main reason why she couldn't imagine herself being here. All the memories she had tried to forget were coming back again. Ever since Evelyn entered her life again, she couldn't really stop thinking of how life would have been if she had stayed with Troy all those years.

"Oh. You didn't have to bring me here." Evelyn said holding onto her ice cream cone tighter.

"No. No. I just wanted to come here. It's been a really long time and it's always nice to visit places ever now and then. They bring back…" Sharpay paused feeling her heart skip a bear. "Memories." She finished with a whisper.

Evelyn had a feeling what her mom was trying to say. It was pretty obvious that she was thinking of Troy. Her eyes said it all. The way she wouldn't stop staring into Evelyn's eyes and all the light twinkles from water were beginning to form around them.

The fact that there were little hints of Troy in Evelyn made it harder for Sharpay to total erase Troy out of her life again. Before Evelyn everything was going fine for her. She never really thought of Troy, except for when her brother brought him up a few times, but other than that he never came to her mind. She never expected to see him again or anything. It never affected her any ways that she would never see him again. But all of those feelings changed over one night. And maybe it was because even if Troy isn't with her—Evelyn is and she does have Troy's blood.

"Mom, do you still love him or not?" Evelyn asked.

Even if Sharpay had made it clear that she didn't love Troy, part of her didn't believe it. Sometimes it was just really hard for people to hide things, and Sharpay was one of those people. No matter how hard she tried to make herself believe that she no longer had feelings for Troy, it was impossible. Once you lay your eyes on the person you once loved, you find yourself feeling that same feeling again. It's hard to stop loving someone, it took a second to fall in love, but it takes more than just a silly argument to unlove someone. In fact, it doesn't really seem possible to complete stop loving someone in a flash. Sharpay knew it was hard to stop loving someone when you've fallen so deeply for him before.

"I really don't know, Evelyn. I was sure didn't love him anymore. But then I saw him again. And things change…When you don't see someone fore so long you forget about them and you forget just every little detail—so I managed to really just get rid of Tr—your dad. But then I saw you and him…it confused me. In ways I want to be with Troy and it would be best for you—at least in my opinion. My mom died when I was seven—my dad pretty much forgot he had kids. So I ended up living with my aunt—it was a hard life you know? No real parents supporting you or anything. I guess maybe that was one reason why I ended up just…. letting you go." Sharpay paused feeling Evelyn's hand grip onto hers tighter. She let out a small smile and continued, "I didn't want to raise you alone, and I figured you'd be with a real family. I didn't imagine you staying there forever."

Evelyn looked down at her feet. It was hard to meet Sharpay's eyes since she felt like crying again. She wasn't aware of the reason why she wanted to cry, she just felt like it. Sharpay rubbed her back for comfort and slowly gave her a reassuring pat.

"But I just think that Troy will end up hurting me…I don't want to go through that." Sharpay finally got Evelyn to look up and meet her eyes.

She tuck a strand of hair behind Evelyn's ear and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She never knew being a mom could be so much fun. It scared her how she just automatically felt the love for Evelyn in a second, usually it takes forever to finally be able to love someone—but it must be different when it comes to kids.

"Troy doesn't even like me. I don't think I need him…I get a lot of love from you, mom." Evelyn said with an adorable smile.

Sharpay smiled at her daughter's comment. She had so many doubts now. She wasn't sure if Evelyn was mad at her or not. One thing for sure, she knew she was mad at herself for what she did years ago. She felt bad putting an innocent child and putting pretty much all the blame in the child when really she knew it had to be all Troy's fault. He caused everything to happen.

"Ice cream good?" Sharpay asked noticing Evelyn finishing up.

"Yeah. Very. Thank you." She smiled.

"Your welcome….hey, you think you'd be interested in acting or dancing or singing?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I've always loved to sing." Evelyn admitted.

"Really? I attended lots of musicals when I was in school. I love to sing too." Sharpay smiled.

She didn't know why but every time she looked at Evelyn it made her smile.

"My friend and I use to sing together all the time. But she got new parents and that's when she told me to go run away." Evelyn explained.

Sharpay nodded understanding her.

"What made you want to run away? It couldn't have been that bad living there…didn't any scary thoughts ever cross your mind of being out in the real world, alone?" She asked.

"I don't know." Evelyn shrugged. "I didn't think of anything dangerous. I just thought I'd go look for you and dad…I found both of you—sort of in the same day, but I didn't know it was you. They didn't have pictures for me to look at. I didn't know anything about you or Troy." She finished.

"Sounds like a scary adventure to me!" Sharpay exclaimed making Evelyn giggle.

"It didn't take that long. I imagined a different welcome though." She said with a low voice.

"How exactly did Troy treat you when you showed up at his doorstep?" Sharpay asked curious to find out the answer.

"I don't know. He wasn't very nice. He closed the door on me and I didn't know what to do so I just sat there and wondered if he was going to come out or not. He finally came back out and let me in, but he told me to go upstairs and find a room. He said to not bother him since he had to go look for something important…. then I got hungry…" Evelyn stopped talking.

Sharpay gave her a shocking look. She knew Troy was harsh towards Evelyn, but she didn't know that he was that cruel to her.

"When I got hungry, he told me to go make a sandwich---I didn't know how to. So he had to make me one. Then we got a long for a little bit and we talked while eating—"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Sharpay finished for her.

"How did you know?" Evelyn's face light up.

"It's always been his favorite." Sharpay spoke.

"Oh. It's my favorite too—now. I liked it. That was all that happened. The next day we came over to your house." She finished.

"You've really been in a journey." Sharpay smiled.

"It's okay though." Evelyn said.

"You've been through a lot, for being only nine." Sharpay sighed.

"I know." Evelyn whispered.

"And it's mainly all my fault." Sharpay admitted.

Evelyn shrugged it off and shifted her body. She didn't want to talk about her life anymore. It was boring and it just made her sad talking about it. Now she was happy and was living pretty much her dream life—she didn't want to think back anymore.

"Troy kissed me today." Sharpay said as if she was talking to a friend when they were in high school.

Evelyn looked at her with a bewildered look on her face. The way Sharpay said it made her almost want to laugh. She sounded like a little kid tattle tailing on someone.

"What?" She said puzzled.

"Oh never mind." Sharpay said not believing herself.

She didn't mean to blurt that out to her daughter. It had just been bothering her all day and she felt like letting it out—but not out loud. She could tell that Evelyn was probably thinking she was a freak for saying that.

"You sounded like you liked it—mom." She giggled.

"I didn't like it!" Sharpay lied.

She could feel herself blushing, but luckily it was dark and she knew Evelyn wouldn't be able to see her turn bright red.

**

* * *

Wow. I finally got this up! Sorry for the LONG LONG LONG wait you guys! I'm just trying to live my vacation here. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing—except for the character Evelyn.**

**In Her Eyes**

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" Sharpay sat by Evelyn's body on the large bed.

The nine-year-old groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Sharpay laughed to herself as she rocked Evelyn's body gently trying to wake her up. Sharpay could tell that she was really beat; after all they did come home later last night. And of course an unexpected guest just had to show up and keep everyone up for another hour. He just had to stay one more night—too lazy to drive home. And Sharpay didn't know what else to do but let him in, it was almost two in the morning and she didn't want to have an argument if she shut him off.

"Evelyn, honey…wake up…" Sharpay said in a louder tone.

Evelyn let out another groan and pulled the covers over her head. Sharpay shook her head and looked at the clock. She didn't want Evelyn to sleep all day but today she decided it was acceptable since they got home late last night.

"Wake up soon little one. Don't want you to miss out on the day. We're going swimming today." Sharpay stood up and headed out of the room.

She walked down the hall where she bumped into a half naked Troy.

"What the heck?" She exclaimed rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry. Didn't see you coming." Troy smirked holding his towel.

Sharpay looked at him up and down then frowned. He was dressed for the pool all right when she didn't recall inviting him to use her swimming pool.

"What are you doing?" She asked even if she already knew the answer to her own question.

"Going swimming. It's hot out today—great day for swimming," Troy nodded at her.

"I didn't give you permission to—"

"Mom?" Evelyn stepped out of the bedroom.

Sharpay turned around and gave her a smile. She was glad that she was up now and she didn't end up sleeping all day.

"Put on your swimming clothes." Sharpay suggested.

Evelyn nodded and looked back inside the room.

"As for you! I do not remember telling you that you could use _my_ swimming pool!" Sharpay poked his chest with her index finger angrily.

Troy backed away from her and held up his hands.

"Take it easy—Princess. I didn't know I had restrictions in this house." Troy rolled his eyes. " I won't use your swimming pool—I'll just shower then, unless if I'm not allowed to do that either." Troy snarled throwing the towel around his shoulders.

"You know what, Bolton? Go ahead and use the pool. I was planning on swimming with Evelyn today—but go ahead. I don't care. But you owe me." She flickered her eyes at him.

"Owe you? For using your swimming pool?" He questioned.

"And for not leaving. Your payment can be painting Evelyn's new room. Save me some time and money. She wants it pink—with flowers." Sharpay said simply walking away. "And I'm still using the pool too." She added before disappearing.

Troy stood in the middle of the hall confused. If Sharpay meant what she said then he wasn't going to do it. No way he could paint a whole room—with flowers. He rather not use the pool and just give her money for staying two nights at her place. He couldn't even paint his own kitchen. He didn't even paint his dog's doghouse and it's an easy job compared to everything else. But the pool was so cool and tempting when he saw it, he really wanted to just dive in it and let the cool water flow his body. Now he wanted to curse himself for even wandering around the house and the backyard. If he hadn't wandered around maybe he wouldn't have known about the crystal clear swimming pool.

"I thought you were going home," Evelyn stood in front of him knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He blinked looking down at the blonde.

"I thought you were going home." She repeated fiddling with her swimsuit top.

"Later, tonight. I am." He answered making his mind up, he was going to go swimming.

And it wasn't just because of the water now—he wanted to go swimming with Sharpay. It's been a while and he might as well make his stay worthwhile—maybe.

Evelyn stared at him and then nodded. She gave him a smile and skipped towards the stairs heading for the kitchen. She didn't mind that Troy was hanging for a while, even if he didn't like her, she stilled like him. He is her father and he was the one who brought him to Sharpay. So she was thankful for him in some ways. She thought if Troy hung out with her more then maybe he would change his mind about hating her so much. She already knew he liked Sharpay still since he was kind a nice to her—when Sharpay was nice to him. If she got him to like her, then it would be a dream come true to have a complete family. Not that she was complaining of only having Sharpay, she loved her and wouldn't trade her to anyone else.

"You're just going to eat that little piece of water melon and go swimming?" Olivia, the housekeeper asked Evelyn.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Oh you bring joy to my life Troy," Sharpay said sarcastically walking in the kitchen with Troy right behind her.

Troy stuck his tongue out at her back while mimicking her as well. He hated the way she was always making rude comments towards him and they always made him want to rip her head off. But he could never do that, as much as he wanted to hate her for everything, their were still a few little things he liked—or maybe more than a few.

"Don't worry, you complete mine alright." Troy said rolling his eyes grabbing a piece of watermelon that was on the kitchen counter.

"Likewise." Sharpay smirked.

……………..

Sharpay laid out her towel on the pool chair and took off her hat. She got a hold of the sunscreen and called for Evelyn to come to her before she jumped in the pool. Being a good mother, she didn't want her daughter to get burn by the hot sun. Troy just dove in right away not being able to wait any longer. It was seriously beyond boiling hot and the pool was just screaming his name.

"Watch it Troy!" Sharpay ducked from the big splash of water that came her way.

Evelyn giggled and brushed the water off her elbow.

"Don't go in the water for another fifteen minutes or so. Let the lotion sink in." Sharpay spoke while rubbing the sunscreen on Evelyn's back.

The little girl frowned. She didn't want to wait fifteen minutes.

"Just hang out. You have all day." Sharpay said when she noticed the sad little expression on Evelyn's face.

She nodded and sat down next to her mom while watching Troy swim around. He popped his head out and watched as the two girls just sat there. He wasn't sure what was the fun of that. He thought they would actually go swimming, isn't that why people go to the swimming pool for? To get swimming, not just sit there and read magazines.

"Aren't you going to swim?" He asked floating around the pool.

"I'm sun bathing. Shut up." Sharpay put her sunglasses on and grabbed her magazine.

She didn't want to be bothered by him. She realized that if she acted nice towards him, he was going to stick around longer. The only way to get rid of him was to make sure he goes through major suffering. Ignoring him would have worked to, but that had become really hard to do during the past few days since no matter what, he was still there.

"That's no fun. You're supposed to swim and get wet. Not lay there and wait to get cook." Troy said with a boyish grin. "What about you Evelyn? You're not going to lie there all day too. Are you?" He chuckled.

He just wanted someone else in the pool to splash. It was boring swimming alone. He rather have Sharpay in though since she was…. well his use to be love. The pool just reminded him of the time he and Sharpay use to go swimming during the summer with all of their friends.

"I can't for fifteen minutes. Right mom?" Evelyn said nudging at her mom.

"Right." Sharpay said making herself comfy.

Troy groaned.

"Why? Can't she just come in now?" He asked.

"No. The sun block." Sharpay snapped.

"Just let her come in Sharpay." He begged.

Sharpay ignored him and continued back to her reading. She didn't know why he was so into getting Evelyn in the water, but whatever his reason was she knew it was probably stupid. No way she was going to trust him with her daughter. He didn't like Evelyn and with his sudden change of mind, she could only think of the worst. For all she knew he could push her to the bottom of the pool and drown her.

"Mom…please? Mommy?" Evelyn begged.

She really wanted to go in the water; just sitting in the middle of the yard was beginning to cook her big time. Her face was starting to burn up and the sun wouldn't stop shining straight down her head.

"Alright. Fine." Sharpay gave up.

Evelyn beamed and jumped in the pool splashing Troy big time. He chuckled and splashed some water at her causing the little girl to duck under water and get away from him.

A few minutes of splashing and swimming around Troy started to feel a little comfortable with Evelyn. He couldn't accept her as his own daughter though, it was just too complicated, but he started to like her as a person.

"Sharpay, get in." Troy waved her over.

Sharpay looked away from her magazine and glanced at Troy who had a very happy look on. A look she had long forgotten. Now why would she say no to that now? Troy was obviously having fun with Evelyn and she didn't want to ruin that. After all, he did invite her to get in the water.

"Alright." She smiled setting her magazine down and walking over to the pool.

Troy watched her as she dove into the pool right in front of him.

"Big splash." He chuckled swimming over to the other side of the pool.

"I don't think I'll be staying in the water for too long," Sharpay spoke floating next to Evelyn who was sitting on a float-y.

"Why not?" The little girl cried.

"I just like to relax and sit." Sharpay explained.

"She's just a bore." Troy smirked diving under water.

Sharpay wanted to dive under and hold him down just for a come back but that would have been too mean and Evelyn was right next to her and she didn't want to have her be the witness of the "crime" she would make.

"Troy can't do a cart-wheel." Evelyn giggled.

Sharpay laughed along but it soon faded when she caught Evelyn saying "Troy". She's heard her call him that many times before but it sounded weird that she was calling her own dad by his first name. She never paid much attention to it before, until now. It sounded so awkward and she wanted to say something about it. She wanted Evelyn to state Troy as "dad" not by his first name. But she knew it probably wasn't Evelyn's choice, Troy must have given her a talk about it from what she recalled.

"He's just old." Sharpay finally made a remark after a long period of time.

"I'm old?" Troy popped out in front of the two girls.

"Yes." Evelyn nodded.

Troy shot her a look before diving back under the cool water.

"Not to mention a jerk." Sharpay mumbled under her breath.

Evelyn just shrugged and jumped of the float-y. She was getting tired of just sitting down getting cooked by the sun even more.

**

* * *

OMG! I am SOOOO sorry! I thought I already added this chapter! I totally forgot about it until today when I was about to start the next chapter and I looked to see where I left off and I noticed that I never added this! SORRY!!! **

**Any, here it is! They had a sort of family thing going on there—SORT OF.**

**There will probably be more "family" moments but it's not official. Troy won't be a part of their family any time soon. He'll just pop in and out. You'll see.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**In Her Eyes**

**Discalimer:** I don't own anything except for Evelyn and the story idea.

* * *

Sharpay walked in the dark kitchen. Her throat felt so dry, she couldn't find a water bottle anywhere in her room and she wasn't really into the idea of walking all the way downstairs but she needed water so bad. The dry humid heat wasn't exactly helping her throat either. It bothered her that she was awoken from her deep slumber though.

"Where in the world is the water—"

"What are you—"

"Ahh!"

Sharpay shut the refrigerator door shut. The sound of Troy's voice jerked her and scared her to death. She couldn't see him clearly but she could see the outline of his body sitting by the counter holding a cup.

"Getting water." She answered turning on the lights.

Troy closed his eyes. He was use to the darkness that it was actually blinding him.

"Are you okay?" She asked giving him an odd stare.

He nodded and opened his eyes still trying to adjust to the brightness of the room now. Everywhere else was dark but the kitchen.

"Why are you up?" Sharpay asked opening her water bottle.

He just shrugged and looked down at his drink.

"Can't get to sleep." He finally answered looking back up.

Sharpay nodded and sat across from him.

"Sorry to hear that." She crept a shallow smile setting her water bottle on the counter.

She kept her right hand wrapped around it while her eyes wandered from the kitchen floor tile to Troy's feet. She had seen him so many times now that it was going to be hard not seeing him around anymore, but then a lot of relief would probably leave her body. Having Troy around put so many rushing memories in her mind. Her blood just kept on streaming up and down her body, making her shiver all the time.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Shar." Troy broke the silence.

He didn't know what else to say but to thank her. He hadn't exactly thanked her since his first stay. He could tell she wasn't really fond of him being around and it took a lot of courage for her to act like it was okay. She must have been planning on murdering him every time he met her eyes since she always gave him that look. The look that sometimes scared him to death. He was glad though that he got to spend some time with her. After being apart for so long he had forgotten everything about her and it was just nice to have a normal conversation now and then, even if she did go from nice to mean every hour.

"Oh. It's—it's no problem. Your welcome." Sharpay answered letting her eyes lock in with his.

"It's been interesting the past few days. I've learned a lot." He admitted with a grin.

Just a few days of seeing Sharpay and Evelyn, he had already learned so much. Sharpay was still the same since they last parted. Even if she did shot him a few harsh remarks, she was still lovely in many ways. He wanted to tell her that mean this was his entire fault. But he couldn't find a way to tell her that and he was too scared to open up. Lately he had been frightened by her—his wife.

_'I can still call her my wife, huh?'_ He asked himself trying not to laugh since Sharpay was right in front of him.

She was the reason why he couldn't fall asleep. A lot had been on his mind lately, but tonight got worst. Every time he tried to think of something else far from Sharpay, she just popped right back in his mind. He knew it was bad news seeing her again because he would just have a hard time getting over this whole thing like he did nine years ago. His stay did turn out better than he expected. He expected to have her blow up on him every second, but they did have moments where they got along which was better.

"You think we can be friends now?" He asked finally managing to put his whole sentence together.

Sharpay gave him an unsure look but then nodded. It would be better if they began to be friends since they couldn't keep living hating on each other. As soon as Troy said that Sharpay thought of Evelyn. This would be better for her and she wouldn't have to live like she had to act as if there was never her dad. She kind a felt bad about it and knew that this was her fault. If she hadn't just driven to Troy's bad side maybe none of this would have happened and they could have had the life they both wanted—or the three of them wanted. But it had to be screwed up and there really wasn't a way to fix it—if only she could turn time back and fix everything before it got out of hand.

"I think we can do that." She smiled softly.

Troy nodded and stood up. She did the same and glanced at the clock.

"I better get back to bed." She sighed.

"I should try to get some sleep." He yawned.

They both nodded and shared a warm hug before walking back up the stairs where they went their separate ways.

Sharpay stopped in front of her bedroom before opening it and smiled to herself. Having Troy over wasn't so bad after all. They both learned to get along and now they were friends—it was a good start. Being friends was sure better than being complete rivalries. That just wasn't working out and in the end she was afraid one of them would end up really hurting the other.

"Night Shar." Troy said loudly to make sure Sharpay could hear him from all the way on the other of the hall.

"Night." She whispered to herself walking in her bedroom to where Evelyn was still sleeping deeply.

…………

" I AM NOT PAINTING!" Troy shouted from his bedroom.

Sharpay kicked the door, trying to break it open. She didn't care if it was going to fall down and she would end up having to buy another one. All she cared about was getting her hands on Troy and strangling him. They had a deal and she wasn't going to back down. It was deal—and it was going to happen whether he liked it or not. He was going to do it and she was going to make it happen, even if it took all day.

"Troy. Open up. It's my house." She said in a calmer tone hoping that might work.

Troy didn't fall for her sweetness. If he opened the door and met her—she would probably twist his head until his neck broke—or she might just roll him down the stairs. He shivered from the idea and looked at the door. Sharpay had stopped banging but that didn't mean she left him. For once, he was actually glad she was still there and didn't give up like the other many times she had.

"We're supposed to be friends. You have to do me this favor. I did you a huge favor. Now return it!" Sharpay exclaimed.

He laughed quietly at her comment. He had forgotten about their conversation last night—he just thought maybe it was a dream but obviously not since she brought it up.

He walked over to the door and opened it to find Sharpay standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I can't paint." He said simply.

"Then you're going to learn." She spoke dragging him down the hall.

Troy just let her walk him to the empty big bedroom where it had been set up for painting. That was when he knew she really wanted him to do it and he had to do it. Part of him still believed that he could probably get away with it and possibly come up with some lame but believable excuse. He had a good excuse too, he had to head home before he ended up staying another night at the house and completely bothering Sharpay half to death with his company.

"I can't do it. I don't know how to paint stuff on walls." He spoke standing in the middle of the room with Sharpay.

She looked around and smirked.

"Figure it out."

He frowned. No way he was going to do this.

"Can't I just pay you?" He asked.

She shook her head and walked towards the door, only Troy stopped her.

"Aren't you going to help me too—friend?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Sharpay looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know why she looked up; it was just a random action. Troy followed her eyes trying to get her to look at him.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I don't know what I'm doing." He answered looking around the room.

He knew she didn't know what to do either, even if she didn't, it would be better to have some company along the way since the walls were pretty high, more than one person had to do it. Plus he wanted to head home soon and this would just keep him longer. He had to get back to his dog, his basketball team—his life back at his house.

"Don't you want to be out of your life again for a while? Shouldn't I just leave?" He said trying to make up an excuse to leave.

"No. Remember, we're friends now. I can bug you whenever I want and I'm not in a rush to let you leave." Sharpay spoke patting his cheek.

He gave her another frown and sat on the carpet across the room. She just stood in the same place eyeing him down like always. It had become a habit and it was really hard to break.

"Sharpay, are you seriously going to make me do this? This is really…not nice." He spoke with a crocked look.

She laughed, devilishly.

"Seriously!" Troy snapped.

"Actually—I have a better idea Troy. How about you don't paint and neither do I…" She spoke looking straight at the blank wall.

Troy raised his eyebrow at her not getting where she's going with her idea. He wanted to tell her to go on but he thought about not ruining their moment. Maybe her idea would be good and he wouldn't have to really do anything crazy and he would get to get out of the whole painting deal.

"I need to talk to you—so you and me, lunch now?" Sharpay said in a demanding tone, but yet as a question.

Troy shot her a blank look. That was her other idea? For them to eat out together? It didn't sound like a punishment to him, unless if she put something strange in his food which he doubt.

"That's it? You want to eat lunch together and eat?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Okay." He said in a simple tone.

"We just need to talk about what's going on and a few other things—so you in?" She questioned.

"Sure. Why not." He shrugged.

"Let me just get ready and I'll meet you outside." She said in a low tone walking out of the room.

**

* * *

I was really busy this week with school. Testing is starting next week and my teachers are REALLY pushing the class to get everything planted in our brains so I'm really sorry but for about three weeks I'll be lagging with updates. Sorry. School just has to come first. **

**I haven't had time to reply to your reviews either which I'm also VERY sorry about. After testing I swear I'll get back to updating everything in a fast pace. **

**Also Sorry, no Evelyn here really. She was still asleep. LOL. I thought it would be important to have Troy and Sharpay alone for this chapter and probably the next chapter too—at least part of it. **

**Look out for that. I'll be back soon, I hope, well with my other stories I'll try to update this weekend, all of them that way I can work on it when I get a chance after all my studying. :( **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**In Her Eyes**

They arrived at the pizza joint just around the block from Sharpay's house. The car ride couldn't have been anymore awkward. Sharpay was the one who drove and practically brought up everything that ever happened between she and Troy. At one point Troy wished he had just painted instead. He tried to change the subject but saying something really random. Like he told her that her car was nice, she just gave him a strange look and went on about how much she hated him back when they first met. He decided to stay silent most of the ride, hoping to end their conversation. He didn't speak but Sharpay would ask him questions and he had to answer or she just repeated them over and over again. He could tell that she knew very well that he wasn't enjoying their little talk here, but it was so like her to enjoy him suffering. Lucky for him though, the ride wasn't too long, but it felt like it was a distant ride, even if it was only about ten minutes.

"You're just so…immature in my opinion." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Troy shot her a look. He wanted to say something as a comeback, but nothing came to mind and it was better if he just stayed put. He wanted to defend himself and tell him that she was the one being immature at this point. But he decided it would just cause a bigger bickering.

Their not so happy talk was driving Troy insane. He mentioned the positive times while he and Sharpay dated, but Sharpay just pointed out the mistakes he made. Not the ones she made, the ones he made which made it sound like he was the screw up person between them. So maybe he was, but she did not need to rub that in. She also pointed out the mistakes he made when they were married too. Back then to him it sounded like they were having the best times of their lives, but when Sharpay talked about it now, it sounded like she was living in hell. She even pointed out the terrible things he did when they were in pre-school! Half the things she mentioned, Troy didn't even remember them!

When Sharpay finally pulled into a parking space, Troy thought the torture was over. But he was wrong. Like always. He thought they were finally going to have some friendly talk and hopefully not about their lives together. If she wanted he would rather talk about fashion or shopping even if he despised those too the most. Anything was better than talking about what use to go on between them. Talking to each other didn't kill them both inside anymore like it did at the beginning, but sometimes, no matter how hard they both tried, they ended up in an argument. It became a terrible habit that they couldn't break. Troy was doing a much better job than Sharpay who was usually the one to start the ice.

"I'm just saying Troy, we need to find a way to be a little more keen with each other. We have a child involve in this. It's too much for her to handle." Sharpay said before taking a bite of her piece of pizza.

"I'm trying. You're making it hard. I'll get involve with Evelyn every now and then, but I'm not going to become a big part of her life. I have other things to do…other people in my life." He spoke mumbling the last part.

Sharpay's eyes grew wide when she finally caught his sentence in the end. He said it so quickly and softly she almost let it slip. She wasn't sure at first if she heard it correctly, but her mind came to the conclusion and she felt her whole body shift. The words formed on her mind and she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what exactly he meant by "other people", but it couldn't have been good in her point of view. It just came as a shock and she never liked getting surprises, especially bad ones.

"Other people? Are you married or something?" Sharpay asked looking at his left hand searching for any sign of a wedding ring.

"No." He simply said.

"A girlfriend?" She asked.

"Not really. Sort of." Troy took a deep breath. "We've been hanging out on and off. Not official. She has kids too." He explained.

"Oh." Sharpay said keeping her tone simple.

She wanted to blow up on him and just go off on how she's just hearing about this now and he's been around for nearly a week! She would have liked it much better if she heard about this at the beginning—but instead he got her thinking he was just doing whatever he did—basketball and just focused on that. It didn't bother her so much that he was with someone, but knowing that she was just hearing about it wasn't very good news.

"Okay, well—just be nice to _my_ daughter." She quickly got on with another topic.

Troy nodded and took a bite of his pizza.

It had been the first time that Sharpay had not said a word in over one minute. Troy figured he should probably start talking now since Sharpay probably expected him to since she did most of the talking, only he had no idea what to talk about.

"I should head home soon." He said under his breath.

"Yup." Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Good food." Troy spoke quickly.

Sharpay nodded once again.

Silence and awkwardness came again.

"So, I hear you have dog." Sharpay said randomly.

Troy nodded. He knew she was just trying to start a conversation and break the silence. This was the first time that they actually could hear themselves think around each other. Most of the time they got crazy and yelled at each other. Now, no one had anything to say to each other.

"What's its name?" She asked.

"Buddy. He's pretty old now though." Troy responded playing with his fork.

Their conversation soon faded again. Troy felt obligated to say something next since he hadn't been the talk-a-tive one, but like always, nothing ever came out of his mouth.

"How long?" Sharpay asked minutes later.

That startled Troy.

He narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't quiet understand what she meant by that. That question didn't involve anything about what they were talking about, unless if for some odd reason Sharpay was interested in knowing how long the dog had to live…which didn't really seem like something she would ask about. Not at the time anyway. And that was the last thing he remembered talking about. Unless if he forgot a conversation since they had a pretty long moment of silence this time.

"How long...have you been…with _her_?" Sharpay asked getting the point that Troy had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh. Um…not long? She's an old friend, you kind a know her. We've just been hanging out you know?" Troy explained wiping his mouth with the tissue.

Sharpay nodded and smiled. Right now, she wasn't interested in knowing who the girl was. She thought about asking, but it sounded rude, and knowing the person might just ruin their already strange friendship that they had just started.

"It hasn't exactly been official. That's why I never brought it up." Troy drank his last sip of the water.

"Oh, alright." She smiled slowly. "And Troy… I was wondering, are you okay with me changing Evelyn's last name? Just because I prefer Evans and…well yeah… I didn't think you would care you know?" Her smile faded when she began to meet his eyes again.

"I understand. Go ahead." He nodded.

Sharpay looked down at her cell phone to look at the time. "We better get going. I didn't tell Evelyn I was leaving." She pulled up her purse and started digging for her wallet.

Too late.

Troy had already placed the money on the table.

She wanted to say something, but he just shook his head as if he already knew what she was going to say.

"Thanks, then." She mumbled.

He just nodded and walked out of the door.

The ride was full of silence. Worst than last time.

"I guess I'll get going now. I don't want to catch traffic--and I have to get back home soon." Troy said grabbing his little suitcase.

Sharpay nodded. She couldn't have agreed anymore. She didn't want him to catch traffic—and she wanted him to go home. It was fine having Troy around, but it just brought back too many memories from the past that she had by far tried to erase for so many years. It wasn't fair how they all just came back in one day and now she can't get rid of them with Troy around.

"I'll see you around then." She spoke showing him the door.

It hadn't even been twenty minutes since they got back from the pizza joint…. and he was already ready to leave.

"I would say bye to Evelyn but I can't find her." He said setting his stuff outside.

"Oh, she's taking a bath." Sharpay smiled.

"Just tell her bye for me. I have to get going." He said walking over towards his car.

Sharpay followed him, being as polite as she possibly could even if deep down she wanted to say something pure icy.

"Alright then. I'll see you around." Troy said after throwing his bags in the back part of the car.

"Bye, Troy." Sharpay crept a small smile across her face.

Surprisingly, he pulled her into a hug. A nice soothing hug that made her melt in his lovely scent. If he hadn't let her go first, she would have stayed in his comfort all day.

"Call me when you get a chance." He said before seating himself in his car.

Sharpay just nodded and backed away from his car as he shut the door.

She waited until he was fully out of her sight before walking back in the house.

It felt weird all of the sudden. Troy was gone again. He was out of her life again. Not forever this time, but it felt like it. Even if she knew she would see him again, it didn't feel like it at all. It felt like nine years ago when they decided to walk out on each other. She suddenly found herself feeling the same again.

"Gosh Troy. Just let me be." She shook her head walking to her bedroom.

If she needed Troy though, she could call him now since they were friends again. That lifted a lot of weight off her chest….

"Did Troy leave? Already?" Evelyn asked walking into the room.

Sharpay nodded.

"He told me to tell you bye. He had to leave, honey. He looked for you though." She explained not wanting to hurt her daughter's feelings.

"Okay." Evelyn smiled sitting on the bed and looking around the room.

"Well, tonight, we're going to a party." Sharpay changed the topic searching through her closet.

"A party? What kind?" Evelyn asked excitedly.

"Nothing in particular. My friend, Kelly is having a party. You'll have fun. Don't worry. You can meet some new friends too, my friends have their kids, I'm sure they'll tag them along." She explained.

"Okay. Is Troy going to be there?" Evelyn asked, even if she already had a feeling what the answer was going to be.

"No honey. He has work tomorrow, so he's going to be at his house for a while." Sharpay answered.

"Oh. Okay." Evelyn nodded.

"We'll go visit him some time. I'm okay with him, and I think he's okay with me now. It shouldn't be a problem seeing each other anymore." Sharpay smiled.

"He still doesn't like me." Evelyn stated.

"He likes you. Don't worry." Sharpay corrected.

She knew Troy liked Evelyn. She could tell, even if he was trying his best not to like his own daughter, Sharpay could tell. She knew him too well to fall for his little action. She wanted to get it out of him earlier, but she didn't think it was an appropriate time to do that, just yet. She figured she'd wait a while and maybe Troy will come around.

* * *

_I'm starting the next chapter to this now so I'm hoping to have it up by Monday. I don't want to keep you guys waiting like last time. I took like three weeks. Sorry. I didn't mean too. I just lost track of time and I was lagging. And my mom kept me off the computer (so I can focus on school.)_

_Like always, let me know what you thought of this chapter…or your reaction. It doesn't matter. _


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Troy sat his car keys on the kitchen counter and looked around his house. He knew someone was in the house. There was a car outside, a familiar looking car that is. He wasn't in the mood for company, but did he really have a choice?

"Rachel?" He called out walking down the hall.

Rachel, the girl he had been seeing on and off. She wasn't around too much, but sometimes she paid him surprise visits, which he hated since he was one of those people who didn't like surprises. He would rather have her call first and let him know she was coming than just showing up. And when she showed it, it was usually during times he was busy.

"Where have you been?" The dark haired woman exclaimed popping out of Troy's bedroom.

Troy stepped back in shock. He wasn't expecting her to jump out in front of him like that.

"I was just out—out of town for a few days." He answered.

"A few days? More like four days! I've been looking everywhere for you. Your cell phone has been off. No one has heard from you. Troy let me know when you leave off to somewhere!" Rachel said in a jumpy tone.

Troy just nodded. Part of him wanted to tell her what he had been up to and why he was gone, but the other part told him it wasn't a good idea. He never really had told Rachel about him and Sharpay having a child since he never really thought about it before, until his daughter actually showed up at his house.

"So, what did you do?" Rachel asked leading Troy towards the living room.

"Well." Troy scratched his head. "My daughter, Evelyn came here. It's a long story. But I had to take her back to her mom's—kind a. And while I was there, Sharpay said something about a wedding. It was our friends wedding so I went. Then I was too tired to head back home, so I stayed an extra two nights at her house. It was good though. We managed to get along in the end." He explained with a puzzle expression.

Rachel gave him a strange look. He could tell she was confused. He didn't expect her to get it right away anyway. Plus he didn't do so good of explaining the whole thing since he was kind a tired and just wanted to go to sleep. This is why he wished Rachel wasn't over right now. He liked her, but he wanted some rest and the only way to do that was to be alone. But with Rachel around, he wasn't going to be able to do that—especially since he could hear kids in the next room screaming. Rachel never came over without tagging her three daughters.

"We're going on a little outing today." Rachel exclaimed.

Troy's face turned pale. He wasn't up for that. He was nowhere near for it. Sleeping in his nice warm bed sounded much better after a long three-hour trip.

"Count me out." He yawned.

The dark haired woman stood up and frowned at him.

"My daughters want to go to a family outing Troy. You're coming along." She demanded.

"Look. I'm tired. I've had a long week. I just need some rest." He said in a cranky tone.

Rachel stepped back for a second. She had never seen Troy so tired and cranky before. Maybe it wasn't a good time to ask him the question she's been dying to ask for months now. But she wanted to do it and she was going to.

"Troy, can we get married? Soon?" She blurted out.

Troy turned around to face her in shock.

He gulped.

"I'll have to consult that with someone." He answered walking in his bedroom and locking the door. "Sharpay." He whispered crawling under the covers.

He didn't want to get married now. He wasn't ready. They weren't official yet. He was planning on being with her, yes, but not yet. It was too soon. He wanted to wait a while and it probably would help if he actually got divorce from Sharpay before getting remarried.

* * *

"I like this dress." Evelyn pulled out the light blue summer dress.

Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Perfect. You can wear that. I have something similar to that dress, we could match." She giggled.

Evelyn nodded and took the dress out of the closet. She loved dressing up. She never got to do it living at the stinky orphanage. She barely had any clothes and when she did get new ones—they were old icky ones. Now that she had her mom, she had dresses that only princesses could wear. She had always wanted to dress up like a little princess in pretty dresses.

"You get ready and I'll go look for my dress, okay?" Sharpay smiled down at her daughter.

"Okay." Evelyn responded quickly leaving the room.

Evelyn went on to put her dress on while Sharpay searched for a similar dress to her daughters. She had always thought it would be cool to match with your child. She had always wanted to and now was her chance. She had a child of her own to match with. This was one of the many reasons she hated herself for letting Evelyn go as a baby. Being a mom wasn't so bad after all and she liked all the rewards she got in the end. Sure she had to keep another living being alive and be responsible for a human. But the love received from Evelyn was just indescribable.

After a while, the two were in the car on their way to the party. Sharpay could tell that Evelyn was very excited, just by the look on her daughter's face. She too was excited since she would finally get to introduce Evelyn to some of her other friends she had met over the years. Not her school friends, but just friends she met through people she had worked with.

When they arrived, the place was already loaded with people and music blasting.

Lots of people around and kids too, which Evelyn was more excited about. She wanted friends and she really didn't want to be following her mom all night long through out the party.

"Well, look at that. It looks like a really fun party, huh?" Sharpay asked daughter as they walked in together.

Evelyn just nodded and looked around the semi dark room.

"Can I go with them?" She asked looking up at her mom and then looking at the crowd of younger kids playing around with each other.

Sharpay smiled and nodded. She anted to talk to some of her friends anyway, about some personal things.

* * *

"Evelyn!" Sharpay called her daughter.

Only the little girl couldn't hear her due to the loud music blasting and the fact that there were many people talking loudly.

"Hang on, Joe. I want you to meet my daughter—where ever she is." Sharpay looked around the crowd of people. "I just saw her a second ago." She laughed walking towards the crowd of kids she noticed.

Evelyn was most likely there. It was also where she spotted the light blonde hair just a couple of seconds ago.

"Sharpay! Nice to see you!" A brunet woman named Diana came up to her with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh hey!" Sharpay exclaimed not recognizing her old friend for a second.

She hadn't seen her for a few years.

"Where's Troy?" Diana asked looking around trying to find her friend's husband.

Sharpay bit her lip.

That proved how long it had been since she last seen her friend.

"He's…. actually we're—"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence.

"Oh you know what? Lauren told me that he was a professional basketball coach and that he was on tour right now. I'm sorry. But I'm sure he'll be back soon, right?" Diana simply smiled.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at her friend. She had no idea what she was talking about and what gossip her other friends were spreading now.

"Umm—what?" Sharpay chocked out.

Diana laughed at her reaction and just shock her head. To her it seemed like Sharpay was just kidding, though Sharpay really had know idea what her dear friend was talking about. First of all, Troy wasn't her husband, and second she didn't even know what team Troy coached, and third, she had no idea Troy was in some tour with his team. He never mentioned it. Nor did she care about it.

"Oh you. Now, where's your daughter? I've heard so much about her from Kelsi yesterday. I never got to meet her! You and Troy lived all the way across the state!" Diana smiled even bigger than before.

Sharpay smiled back and showed the Diana the way to where she spotted Evelyn's blonde locks along with many other kids.

"Evelyn." Sharpay yelled loudly, getting the little girl's attention.

Evelyn walked over to her mom with a curious look on her face. She was having fun with her new friends, but it looked like there was something wrong with her mom.

"Yeah?" She asked wiping her forehead gently feeling a little warm from all the people surrounding them.

"This is my friend Diana, honey. Diana, this is my—me and Troy's daughter—Evelyn." Sharpay smiled at her daughter then at Diana.

She wasn't planning on mentioning Troy but since Diana had assumed earlier with the whole Troy thing and since she and Troy are friends now—it felt okay to say it.

"Hello there." Diana hugged Evelyn.

The little girl felt awkward but hugged her back anyway.

"Oh wow. She looks so much like you—and Troy too. I love your eyes." Diana spoke using a slight childish voice annoying Evelyn already.

"Thank you?" Evelyn said as if she were asking a question and walked closer towards her mom.

There were a lot of people here trying to talk to her and complimenting her about how much she looked like her mom. It was starting to get annoying. She enjoyed meeting new people and getting complements, but more than ten people was just too much. She was bored of it and she just wanted to be left alone.

"Are you hungry?" Sharpay asked her daughter once Diana left to go talk to someone else.

"No." Evelyn answered holding Sharpay's hand.

"Come here. I want you to meet an old friend of mine." Sharpay led her daughter back to where she was talking to Joe.

Joe was still there, talking to some guy and laughing too. Evelyn had already spotted Joe and had a strong feeling that was her mom's old friend. And she hoped it was only her mom's friend. She liked the idea of her mom and dad together. Troy was better than anyone else even if he was a tad bit mean towards her—he was still her dad and she would rather have him as a dad than anyone else. And there was no way she would allow her mom to be with this guy.

"Who's he?" Evelyn asked before they approached Joe.

"His name is Joe. I worked with him for a little bit. He's a good friend." Sharpay explained while smiling at Joe's direction. "Joe, this is my daughter, Evelyn." She placed her right arm around Evelyn's shoulder.

Joe nodded.

"Cute child." He spoke. "Troy is a—"

Sharpay shot him a deathly glare. She already knew what his sentence was going to be and she didn't want him to finish it—not with Evelyn around.

Joe mouthed out the word "sorry" to Sharpay and smiled at Evelyn.

Evelyn could already tell that she wasn't going to like Joe very much…but her thought didn't last too long.

She slowly began to like him and enjoy his good since of humor. At one point she even believed he was much better than Troy. But she couldn't make decision fully yet. Joe was just being really nice and friendly towards; after all, it was only the first time she had met him, so she couldn't come to conclusion right away. She wouldn't mind being friends with Joe—but if her mom decided on something else, she would really have to think about it.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Stormburst:** Hmm.. Or did they?...I think I already gave you the respond through PM. :D

**XxCharmedxX:** Nope. It's not Gabriella. She's with Ryan.. Remember?

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:** Awww. I'm sorry I made you go crazy by making you wait soooo long! I just got busy. Stupid school. It's almost summer vacation though…and that means I have all the time I want on the computer! That's good news? Right? Well some of summer vacation anyway… And no.. it's not Gabriella…. I seriously couldn't think of another name for a dog.. I USE to have a dog name Buddy.. and I have the Air Bud movies. LOL

**x Estebanita x:** Not exactly right now.. All I can tell you is that.. she will fall for him…she is starting to already anyway. She will. Eventually.

**x0emz0x:** It's someone from their High School.. Yes…But no. it's not Gabriella. That was EVERYONE'S guess pretty much….. Ryan and Gabriella were at Kelsi's wedding….together…with their three kids.

**Marri:** Awww. THANK YOU!

**Xamyxjx:** I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**AshelyZac4life:** I had fun writing that part. That was probably one of their "Sweetest" moments so far in this story. A nice simple hug. and it meant a lot to Sharpay. :D

**Stessa:** Thanks )

**littlewhitelie91:** You sort of read my mind.. well actually my writing? LOL I don't know. I've planned that for a while.. but not exactly like how you mentioned it. Yes it does involve Sharpay meeting someone….Which is in this chapter.

**AlwaysxAddicted:** Troy will get his fair share later on in the chapters…Oh you'll see. It wasn't fair for Sharpay to find out Troy had been seeing someone…and well as for Sharpay.. you'll see.

Sorry. I only had enough time to get to a certain amount of reviews. Lately I've been having a hard time spending time writing so I had to make this quick so I can start on the next chapter right away. Which I did by the way. I'm almost done so I shouldn't keep you waiting too long. By this weekend, I'll have Summer updated and Circles also.

I think time is going to start fast forwarding with this story so I can get to the main drama moments.. and there will probably be a lot of them….This story, I'm planning on making long—I think, since I haven't really come to anywhere near the end. LOL. But it's not going to be freakishly long. More than 20 chapters, that's for sure. Might be 30. LOL.

I would really LIKE to hear what you guys are thinking of this chapter and the whole story. I know some of you are reading and aren't reviewing, if you can please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. I really like knowing what the readers think. It just helps a lot.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it guys!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Sharpay dragged her daughter into her bedroom to have an important talk, or at least to her it was important. She wasn't sure if it was important to Evelyn since she never really mentioned it before. Evelyn wasn't sure what her mom was nagging her on about, she was just outside playing by the pool trying to entertain herself and watched the people next door play games. She wanted to meet some new friends but she was still quiet shy about just walking up to random people and becoming friends with them.

"What?" Evelyn spoke facing her mom.

"It's June—which means summer vacation, I know. But I was looking into a few schools around the area, because I want to make sure you're in the best school I can possibly get you into." Sharpay explained as Evelyn nodded. "I came down to my final decision and you're going to this great private school! You'll like it. And to top that off, they're having some Father's Day event tomorrow, so we might be able to look around the school. You'll love it. I mean come on, they're having some carnival type thing for Father's Day!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Evelyn's face turned serious. She found it exciting that she would be going to a private school since the only schooling she had ever attended was the one inside the orphanage and it was pretty boring to her. She thought it would be fun to finally meet new friends, though it was really early to even be thinking of school. But her mind suddenly turned into a huge confusion as soon as her mom mentioned Father's Day. She didn't know how she would be able to go to a Father's Day event without a father! That just made her think of Troy when she finally got him out of her thoughts.

"Umm…a Father's Day event?" Evelyn questioned looking straight into Sharpay's eyes.

"Oh…" Sharpay sighed.

Her smile faded. She hadn't realized that at first. All she was thinking of was touring the school—not the event. She didn't even think of Sunday being Father's Day. Then Troy popped in her mind and she got a slight idea. After all he is her father.

"Troy will probably go." She said biting her lower lip.

Thought that seemed highly impossible. The last time she talked to Troy didn't really state anything about hanging out together—especially during Father's Day. But she thought she could probably bribe him. It was either Troy or Joe. She knew Evelyn liked Joe so that shouldn't be a problem. But it would make more sense to her if Evelyn wanted Troy to go instead.

"Well there's always Joe." Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah." Evelyn responded sounding not so interested.

"You don't have to go to the event. We can just tour the school and go do out own thing." Sharpay tried to get away with it.

She already knew that Evelyn would want to go since she probably had never been to one and it was probably one of those things that she'd been looking forward to doing for a really long time. Sharpay had always liked going to events with her dad when she was younger. She loved being daddy's girl and she did miss going to places and stuff with her dad when her family fell apart. She had a feeling that Evelyn would have probably liked to feel some love from Troy.

"I guess so." Evelyn looked down.

Sharpay sighed and looked at the phone. She knew she would have to do some sacrifices in life for Evelyn. Having to see Troy again was something she didn't want to do. He always made her either feel annoyed or just have completely weird feelings. At one point she knew she would have to see him more because of Evelyn but not this soon. She just got him to leave the house last week! And now she had to see him again. They had a whole nine-years block and all of the sudden they were starting to see each other more and more now.

"Why don't you call Troy?" She suggested grabbing the home phone.

Evelyn looked up and shook her head. She didn't want to talk to Troy. He wasn't going to be nice to her and no way he was going to agree on going to a Father's Day event with her, he didn't even consider himself as her dad.

"I'll call him then." Sharpay searched for Troy's number through the phone.

She hit dial and placed the phone to her ear. Evelyn sat still knowing to get an angry answer from Troy and probably hanging up on her mom.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed with an innocent smile.

Evelyn couldn't hear what was going on through the other line so she just got up and decided to walk away.

"EVELYN" Sharpay called after her making her came back in the room. "Don't leave." She spoke while listening to Troy talk.

Evelyn sat back down and looked around the room feeling some chills go down her body. She did miss Troy though even if he probably didn't even think of her once.

"Yeah okay, I don't really care about your love life—I just called to invite you to a little event tomorrow…so if you can leave your house now, that would be nice." Sharpay bit her lower lip. "No. It's some school…father's day event…" She spoke looking away from Evelyn. "Who's Jessica? Another daughter of yours I should know about?" Sharpay's eyes widened. "Yeah no idea who that is."

Evelyn tried to listen to the conversation. She wanted to know what was going on and who Jessica was. She just wished her mom would turn up the volume or put it on speaker, that way she wouldn't be left hanging or completely confused.

"Oh she's that chick's daughter—wait--she has a daughter?" Sharpay laughed. "Three? Whoa!" She exclaimed. "You're after her now? God you're shallow." Sharpay laughed once again. "Fine. I take it back. You're just friends—wait no you're not! You said you were on and off seeing her…It's Rachel? Gosh Troy—anyway…. Will you just answer my question? Do you want to go or not?" She asked not wanting to talk on the phone anymore, even if she and Troy were having a pretty good conversation and she did get Troy laughing on the other end. "It's a Father's Day thing. She's not your daughter so don't worry about it and isn't Rachel just your friend? She's got like three daughters, you're not going to be able to handle that." She smirked.

Evelyn perked up finally getting a sense of whom Jessica was. Since her mom did say something about a girl named Rachel she figured that Rachel must have been her dad's friend with a daughter—or three daughters and one of them was named Jessica. But did that mean that her own dad wanted to spend Father's Day with another child? The sound of that was heartbreaking, but she didn't let that sink in just yet. She didn't want to jump to conclusion and come up with something wrong.

"You have work on a Sunday? Liar!" Sharpay snarled. "Oh. You're a coach. Well I forgot!" She snapped. "Sorry! Then I guess I'll see you around. Joe will take Evelyn then." She flashed Evelyn a smile. "You're going to a what?" Sharpay asked. "That's kind a stupid. But I have to go now. It's that school by my theater…it's a very good school." She explained. "Bye!" Sharpay hung up the phone.

She looked at Evelyn and gave her a sad smile.

"Well…he has some basketball game or whatever—good news is he sort of wanted to come. I mean he thought about it—then he said something about his friend's kids who invited him to go to another party thing for tomorrow, and then he has a basketball game he has to coach." Sharpay explained while Evelyn just nodded.

"It's okay." She lied.

"Sorry. He's just busy. I'm sure he wanted to go. He's into those kind of things, you know." Sharpay said with a small smile.

It wasn't really okay. She really wanted to go with Troy just because it's a day to be with a dad and she just thought maybe just this once Troy would want to go with her. It was the least he could do since hadn't been exactly the nicest person in the world when it came to being near Evelyn. He was nice to her when they went in the pool, but that was just for a couple of hours and then he got bored and decided to go evil again.

"On the other hand, my friend Joe is probably willing to go, so mind if I invite him?" Sharpay asked.

"No. He's nice." Evelyn smiled again.

"Great." Sharpay smiled grabbing her cell phone.

Evelyn left the room and headed upstairs to her room to watch TV or something. She felt down again. She knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up with the whole Father's Day thing, she didn't even know it was Father's Day tomorrow until her mom had to bring it up. Troy had to get in her head again.

"I wonder if there are any pictures in this house of him and my mom…." She said to herself walking around her bedroom.

She thought about exploring the house but she didn't want to get caught. Only she was really curious to find out what her mom had in store for her. The only room she knew would have pictures would be her mom's room, since she did notice a box filled in the closet that looked like it was filled with photo albums.

"EVELYN! Joe said he'd go!" Sharpay exclaimed walking right in front of her daughter scaring her to death.

"Okay." She answered feeling bummed out.

She was just making her way down the hall when her mom appeared and stopped her from going to where she wanted to go.

"Where are you heading to?" Sharpay asked noticing something strange.

"I don't know. I was just going to walk around the house." Evelyn lied biting her tongue.

"Ahh, okay. Well when you're ready meet me in the music room. We can work on some vocals together." Sharpay smiled before walking back downstairs.

After Sharpay disappeared fully, Evelyn ran to the master bedroom not wanting to nag anymore. She didn't want anyone interrupting her. She made it to the closet right away and grabbed the box that looked like it hadn't been open for a very long time since it was all dusty. She opened it and felt disappointed. They were just her mom's old yearbooks and old books, no photo albums.

"Great." She closed the box and placed it back in its place.

The room suddenly started ringing, which meant it was probably Sharpay's cell phone ringing. The phone was lying right in the middle of the bed calling for someone to answer it. As much as she knew it was wrong to just pick up her mom's cell phone without permission or for going through her mom's stuff without permission, she looked at the phone anyways.

"Troy?" She read and flipped the phone open not meaning too. 'Oh boy…'

"Hello?" She answered nervously.

"Evelyn?" Troy's voice said sharply through the thin cell phone.

"Yeah?" She spoke.

"It's Troy." Troy said.

Evelyn rolled her eyes not meaning to. Of course she knew it was him.

"Yeah." She breathe.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

"Downstairs, I think." She answered.

"Well…could you get your—wait no never mind. Who's Joe?" He asked.

Evelyn gave the phone an odd look. She didn't expect to be talking to Troy and she definitely didn't expect to be asked about Joe.

"Joe?" She repeated.

"Yes, Joe. Your mom said something about Joe and I didn't catch that until now." Troy explained.

"He's her friend from…I'm not sure but he's really nice—"

Evelyn froze hearing footsteps behind her.

"Who are you talking to?" She walked in the room eyeing her daughter.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Xamyxjx:** Thanks for the review. :D I finally updated. Lol.

**Stessa:** I won't say anything….mAybe you'll see trouble ahead.. maybe not. All I can say is.. this story could go on forever with all the dramas I have planted in my head. xD Okay I just gave that away.

I also love the relationship with Sharpay and Evelyn too. It's _soo_ sweet. When I write it I always find it sweet.

**x Estebanita x:** Aww. Thank you. Well you'll see more of Joe later on. But Sharpay and Joe won't get too close. Not like Troy and Rachel…woops…Shouldn't have told you that. :)

**AshleyZac4life:** I wanted to bring up Rachel before but I just thought I'd wait a while since my friend wasn't being very supportive with coming up with a name. Then the other day she just said "Name it after me." So I did. Lol. As for Joe and Sharpay.. I wouldn't say dating…close but not quiet. Sharpay seems to be the one in my thoughts with the feelings still for Troy (that's how I've always thought of it in this story)…and Troy…he's kind a over the whole thing.

**marri:** Maybe. Maybe not. But lean towards the not.. Since I've been telling everyone that anyways.

**littlewhitelie91:** Yes. I think that's my point..LOL… Make Troy jealous or Sharpay? Either way is fine….Later on there will be more problems.. but not so much of Troy and Sharpay…..more like Evelyn.

**x0emz0x:** You'll have to see and find out.

**XxCharmedxX:** Troy and Sharpay together…Hmm…It'll be a while or maybe never. xD Don't worry.. I won't scare you like that…..Rachel.. you'll hear about her next chapter.. and joe too…

**Talkingkindofgirl:** I don't know if Troy will be there for Evelyn. Okay I do know… Or not. You'll have to see for yourself. :D Yes..Drama is good.. It keeps people reading…but some don't turn out as happy as the should. (Like one of my stories in progress right now…it won't be ending happily…..i'm not telling which story either!)

**Bl1SSfunl3ss:** I imagine Rachel, actually my friend kind a gave me an idea of how to have her.. xD… So I imagine her to be someone who's stuck up, but yet sweet. :D It'll be weird. But all I can say is that at one point..Sharpay, Troy, Joe, and Rachel will all come together and….something will happen. I haven't written it yet so I don't know exactly. So I'll hopefully keep up with this story.

You and Britney Spears! I don't think I have a problem with her. I don't really care. Lol.

**Stormburst:** Yeah… well Rachel and Troy have been together for a while…but as like CLOSE FRIENDS. They've gone on dates before but like Troy said, it's been on and off….All I can say is that Troy has a good relationship with Rachel's daughters WAY better than he does with Evelyn and that's going to start something later on. (Grr, I'm giving away a lot of things today. I should stop!)

_Hey guys. I just got back from Vegas…visiting family.. it was my cousin's graduation. Lol. Well I want to get this up and the other part by Father's Day.. since it goes with the theme.. But the event for Father's Day might not happen until next week.. I 'm kind a busy….I wrote this a while ago.. Like when I was working on the 5__th__ chapter of this story. I wanted to have this event since it'll play a big role in the story._

_I'm planning on updating the rest of my story by this weekend…But I'm going to be out of town a lot…but I can still manage to do it.. so don't worry if I take a while._


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Who are you talking to?" Sharpay walked in the room eyeing her daughter.

Evelyn stood still looking at the phone not knowing what to say. It would have sounded weird if she said Troy since she wasn't exactly Troy's best friend and her mom would really find that strange.

"Troy…" She mumbled.

Sharpay paused not sure if she heard correctly.

"Troy?" She repeated.

Evelyn nodded.

"What are you doing talking to Troy?" She asked walking closer towards her.

Evelyn shrugged and handed her the phone. She didn't know what else to do. The only thing she could think of was giving the cell phone to Sharpay since she didn't have anything to say to Troy.

Sharpay took the phone and closed it. She eyed her daughter down but decided not to question her anymore. It wasn't something she really was curious about it and she didn't want to get on with the subject. She had better things to talk about than to find out why Troy was on the phone.

"We're going to a party tonight." She said walking towards the dresser.

"Again?" Was the first word that escaped Evelyn's mouth.

It wasn't that she had anything against parties, going to parties—well she'd only been to really one party with her mom, but it was fun. She got to meet lots of new people and hang out with them, but another one in less than a week was just bizarre. Was that all her mom did? Party all the time, it seemed like every day they didn't even stay home for one whole day. Everyday was just another day to get out and do something.

"Yes, again. Different location, different theme." Sharpay spoke.

"Oh." Evelyn nodded.

She looked straight towards the door wondering if she should exist the room or not. Sharpay wasn't really paying much attention to her; she was doing her own thing looking for jewelry and looking at the mirror, smiling at herself.

"Is that all you ever do?" Evelyn asked not really meaning to blurt it out.

Sharpay turned around, stunned to be asked that. It sounded like as if it were a harsh comment or maybe even a remark. But coming out of Evelyn's mouth sounded harsh.

"No. That's not all I do. I do other things too." Sharpay answered politely not wanting to go off.

There were still a lot of things that Evelyn never knew about her. Things like how easily she got mad and how little things made her very mad. And the real way she lived her life where she didn't really care about her responsibilities. Now she was starting to care more though, since she had to make sure she was doing her best taking care of a living child. She wasn't like a dog she could just ignore at some point when she felt like it—she had to keep her first on her list no matter what.

"I was just wondering." Evelyn bit her tongue walking out of the room.

She felt bad for saying that with such coldness in her voice. But it was starting to get boring not doing anything but partying with her mom. All they did was go out every day; they never stayed at home and just hang out like the first time they met. Those were more fun than going out and being ignored while her mom went to go talk to her friends. The first few times were okay, but again? It was starting to really get tiring.

"Well just get ready. We have to leave a little early, I have to run to the store and get a present. It's your uncles birthday." Sharpay spoke walking towards her bathroom.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about getting married, Rachel. I like you. I really do. But it's not the right time right now." Troy sighed.

He hated having to explain himself over and over again. He knew he had stated the point already and she should have gotten it right away. Sure, he wanted to get married to her—but one day. They had agreed to take things slow. And getting married soon wasn't going slow.

"But Troy. I just think we should…. we've been together for so long." Rachel pouted.

"We haven't been together for that long—we've been on and off and I'm not sure I'm ready to settle down yet." He admitted wiping his forehead from the sweat that suddenly came.

Rachel just laughed.

"I just think soon is good. You know? You and the girls get along so well! They would love to have you as part of the family. You know that." She giggled giving him a kiss on the lips.

Troy sunk in deeper on the couch. He had to make a choice soon, a big one. Everything was happening way too fast, he couldn't think at all. It was too soon to shot him this question! Way too soon.

"Hey, I'll think about it." He forced a smile giving Rachel a kiss on the lips.

Rachel smiled back. She knew she could get him to at least think about it. She really wanted to get married since she heard about Troy meeting up with his ex. There was no way she was going to let her man go back for his ex. She was history to him, and Rachel liked that. Why Troy went all the way to his ex was beyond her but she wasn't going to bring it up. It was better if Troy didn't know that she knew about the whole thing.

"I'm going to go wash up, take a shower and just relax. I'm still beat." Troy said getting up giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Alright. I'll go get the girls. We should head home." Rachel smiled walking down the hall.

* * *

"How's everything working—with you and Troy? Joe asked as Sharpay sat down next to him.

She let out an unwanted breath and then shrugged. Nothing was working out with her and Troy—so what should she say? She was tired and didn't feel like talking about her troubles in life.

"Eh…. it's the same. He's just being Troy. I don't get him. The other day, he tells me he's been seeing someone on and off! What's up with that? He couldn't tell me before my mind went crazy?" She answered taking a sip of her soda.

"He'll come around. Why don't you just you know? Tell him what's going on. From what you've told me he sounds like a great guy, but sometimes you make him sound like the devil." Joe said between laugh.

Sharpay ran her fingers through her hair and turned around to check on Evelyn. The child was still playing around with the other kids; at least she wasn't bored like Sharpay.

"I can't. I can't be like 'Hey Troy. I've been thinking, you should move here in town, so you can be closer to me.' I can't do that! He has a life over there. A life with some woman named Rachel and her kids, Jessica, Kayla, and Christy. Yup. His little family down there. He won't even come to be with his own daughter on father's day—just one day to spend time with her, and he rather spend time with those girls who I never even met in my life or heard of. I thought he didn't like kids since he was just so harsh towards Evelyn, but then I guess he just likes that woman's child _better_. Damn him." Sharpay sighed taking another sip of her soda.

Joe just looked at his friend hopeless. He didn't know what else to tell her. He wasn't exactly the best person to give advice—especially about relationships with guys and girls.

"Forget it. When is that trip again for the whole theater thing?" Sharpay asked feeling so irritated.

"It's in two weeks, Sharpay." Joe spoke with a steady tone. "You don't seem so interested in it anymore. You the theater." He mumbled.

"I do. I still do. I just don't really want to work anymore. I'm tired and I just want to rest now. I don't want to think about going to work and I don't want to think about going on a trip. What am I suppose to do with Evelyn? She's not going to be able to come. I just want to…I don't know stop working." She rambled on.

"Quit? It's your theater. It's up to you to quit it. But why give it up now? We go on the trip once a year. You're usually so planned a month before." Joe gave his a friend a surprised look.

"I know. I know. But a lot has happened. I have to watch out for Evelyn now. And I'm just so tired." She yawned.

"Then go home. You didn't have to come you know. Just go—"

Joe was interrupted by Sharpay's phone vibrating.

Troy's name flashed on the screen.

"I have to take this." Sharpay sighed and dashed outside to a quieter area.

"Hello?" She answered almost out of breath.

"Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed very loudly.

"What?" She responded wondering what was up with Troy's sudden tone.

"Rachel wants to get married and more to Florida." Troy said in a lower tone.

"Move to Florida? Excuse me? You're not moving to Florida! Troy you can't—"

"I know. I know. I don't want to. But she wants to be closer to her family. I don't want to get married yet because, well you know, I want to take it slowly and we haven't really—dated for real. I don't want to move because my job!" Troy cried through the phone.

'_And your daughter and your family and your friends…'_ Sharpay added for him in her mind.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm just saying you can't because what if I need to get a hold of you and you're a million miles away?" She asked.

"I'll convince her not to. I just want my job. It's my dream job man. I can't let it go. I have it going. I just got a promotion. I'm not leaving it." Troy said with a firm tone.

"Alright then Troy." She whispered.

"Well I'm beat. I'm off to bed. Talk to you later." Troy said before hanging up.

Sharpay sighed and flipped her phone close. She was beat too. She should probably go to bed. Coming to the party was a pretty bad a idea since she felt so tired and just dizzy. It was for sure all the stuff going on in her mind.

She walked back inside the house and searched for Evelyn. She was busy talking to other kids and Sharpay felt bad pulling her out but she wanted to go home badly.

"It's time to call it a night, honey. I'm tired and I want to get some rest." She said while walking to the parking lot with Evelyn.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked sitting in the car.

Sharpay shrugged. "I'm just sleepy. That's all. Joe just got me all worried about this trip we take every year with the theater and I don't exactly know how this is going to go this year since I can't take you, it's a hassle. I'll be going from one place to another at like midnight and I don't want you to have to be dragged around. It's in two weeks and I forgot about it until tonight."

"Oh. Where am I going then when you go?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. But I think I can get your dad to watch you. It's just for a weekend. It shouldn't be bad. But I don't even know if I'm going. So don't worry about it." Sharpay smiled weakly.

"He's not going to. He doesn't like me." Evelyn pointed out once again.

"Evelyn, he likes you. He does, he's just—he doesn't…. he's not close to you or me. That's all." Sharpay tried to think of an excuse.

The little girl just rolled her yes.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. It's almost 300 reviews. WHEEEEE! I would love to get 300 :D lol. You guys rock.

I'm just going to let you know now; there won't be romance with Joe and Sharpay. They're just friends/co-workers. Okay? But Troy and Rachel are another story.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Sharpay and Evelyn arrived at the school grounds and noticed how busy it was already. The school looked pretty nice and big too. The field looked pretty big for an elementary school. They really did have a whole carnival going on in the field! Sharpay was surprised there wasn't a ferries wheel—they had everything else from what she could see.

"Looks like a fun little event." Sharpay unlocked the car doors to let Evelyn out.

They were waiting for Joe to arrive with his little nephew. He was already ten minutes late and Sharpay got very impatient. She wasn't a very patient person, everyone should know, especially Joe who she had worked with for so long and have been friends for quiet some time. She wanted to tour the school; she didn't care about the fun going on, she just wanted to make sure it was a nice safe school. Even though it was obvious that the school was pretty safe. But she knew Evelyn would want to have fun and it was only fair for her to have a day with a somewhat "dad".

Almost five minutes passed and Sharpay's cell phone began to ring. Evelyn already knew who it was: Joe. Who else would be calling now, after they've made arrangements to meet up with Joe? She didn't listen much to the conversation, but she just heard that he wouldn't be able to make it because something about a family. Evelyn wasn't disappointed with the news. Joe was just a family friend, he wasn't Troy who made her feel bad about everything and made her cry when he refuse to do things with her.

"Do you want to tour with me then?" Sharpay asked after the long silence.

"No. Can I just go by the swings?" Evelyn asked pointing across the parking lot where the swings were.

"Go a head." Sharpay nodded.

……..

"Just go man. You're only a few minutes away. Faith brought you here. Don't you think so? I mean your wife and daughter invited you to some Father's day thing...the basketball game takes place near the location of the school and Sharpay's house! Just go!" Chad tried to get his best friend going once again.

"No dud. I really don't want to spend the whole day at some lame event." Troy shook his head.

"This isn't about you. You just have to give up one day for a little girl, a little girl who happens to be your daughter. I'm sure she wants to spend Father's Day with her dad. I mean come on, dude. After this I'm going home and going on a picnic with my kids and my wife. Do I look like I'm looking forward to it? No. But I'm going. Go! Just imagine how happy she'll be to see you." Chad explained.

Ever since Troy gave Chad the whole scoop on what has happened during the week, Chad has been more focused on trying to get him with Sharpay again and to spend time with her. It was seriously annoying him.

"Who are you? What have you done with my best friend!" Troy eyed his friend.

"All I'm saying is go. Be nice to your daughter just this once. One stinking day Troy!" Chad tried again.

"I have other plans for the day. I mean, Rachel, and her kids. You know? I care about them." Troy sighed.

Chad shook his head.

"You care more about them than your own daughter? Troy! Listen to yourself dude! Are you not hearing yourself? You can spend time with those kids later. Your kid is more important." Chad was getting ready to just rip his friend's head off.

"But the game!" Troy looked at his team.

"Don't worry. I played basketball didn't I? I got this team all under control. Plus my son is in the team. We need some bonding time." Chad chuckled.

…..

Evelyn kicked the sand each time she hit the ground. She was bored and wanted to go home. She didn't like watching so many kids, running around with their dads. It made her almost want to cry, but she managed to hold back the tears since it wasn't worth it. All she was doing was watching kids her age and dads, and yet it was tearing her up.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come push me!" A little girl sat on the swing next to Evelyn waving her hand to her dad.

The man looked familiar but she couldn't figure out where she had seen him before. She knew she had seen him around, he just looked too familiar. It was in a picture somewhere she had seen. Not at her mom's…but at Troy's…

"She's over here." Sharpay's voice came clearly from behind.

Evelyn turned around, shocked to see Troy. She was wishing for me to come, but she didn't really thing it would work.

"TROY?" The man exclaimed. "Sharpay?" He added.

Evelyn suddenly realized that he was in the picture of her dad's High School basketball team. That explained why he looked so familiar and he knew her parents.

"Zeke!" Troy slapped him a high-five.

Sharpay gave him a quick hug before standing behind Evelyn.

"Man, long, long time…. what? Twelve years?" Zeke asked looking at Evelyn who was standing between Troy and Sharpay.

"Just about since graduation, huh?" Sharpay spoke with a smile.

"Wow. It's been a while. What brings you two here?" Zeke asked looking back at his daughter.

"I'm enrolling her here for this school year." Sharpay explained placing a hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"Oh. Your daughter?" He asked.

Both Troy and Sharpay nodded.

"Nice. My daughter is over there on the swings. My son is probably playing football. He's not into basketball." Zeke winked. "I don't know why. But I'm getting Angelica into it though. She likes sports. Are you into basketball?" He asked Evelyn.

"No." She answered quickly.

"I don't think she likes any sports." Troy said looking over at Sharpay who was frowning at him.

"Well—she likes sandwiches." Sharpay laughed trying to change the subject.

"I wonder why?" Zeke chuckled looking at Troy.

Troy just shrugged. He didn't care. He was already bored. There had to be something fun here that he could do besides stand and talk about kids.

"I'm going to go over there—where the basketball thing is at—I'll take Evelyn." Troy said almost forgetting that he came to the event for Evelyn.

"Okay, don't hurt her!" Sharpay called after him.

Zeke just laughed at Sharpay's comment. He didn't know that she was really serious about it. He didn't know much about Troy and Sharpay, just like everyone else. They were all clueless. Zeke was the one who left the whole friendship gang first. He was the first to tie the knot and after that no one had really heard from him. Everyone started to drift apart after finishing school and getting married. Sharpay didn't even realize it until now that she and Troy forgot to invite Zeke to their wedding.

"Amazing how long you and Troy lasted. Not too many people marry their first boyfriend." Zeke spoke.

Sharpay felt guilty.

"Ha. Yeah." She said nervously.

She wanted to be honest about she and Troy haven't exactly been together for nine years, but part of her didn't want to tell him because it just sounded much better believe that they had lasted that long. She had been having a hard time telling people the truth about her real relationship with Troy—they just became friends recently. But since Troy had lied at the wedding to a few of their friends, it didn't hurt if she did it too. At least she wasn't kissing him in front of Zeke like what Troy did to her at the wedding a few weeks ago.

"So you two only have one child?" Zeke asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. Just Evelyn." Sharpay answered.

"I have three right now. My ten-year-old son, a seven-year-old daughter, Angelica who's the one over there." Zeke pointed at his daughter who was swinging herself. "And a four-year-old, she's with my wife. I have another one on the way. Another daughter actually." He said proudly.

"Big family huh? Everyone seems to have a few kids now. Like my brother and Gabriella, they have twin girls who take after their mom and correct me about everything! And they have a son too. Last time I had a good conversation with Ryan and Gabriella they wanted to add to their family. I don't know if they are. I haven't asked." Sharpay laughed. "Then there's Jason and Kelsi, who just got married recently. They waited a long time, but it was just a little wedding. I guess they weren't so into the whole getting married thing." She finished.

"Wow. I haven't heard from anyone for a while. We just moved here actually, well about six months ago. We've been moving a lot and we haven't actually found a place that we're really comfortable in. but I think I want to stay in the area, you know? My old friends. I want to keep in touch with everyone. It's been too long. How's Chad and Taylor?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know…all I know is that they have a son…." Sharpay tried to think. "Troy would know more about them than me." She sighed.

"I understand. Are you two going to have any more kids or what?" He asked curiously.

"No." Sharpay shook her head. "One is fine." She said softly.

………

"Just balance your vision. Keep your eyes on the net. And just kind a let the ball slip from your grip—with meaning. Troy explained placing the basketball in Evelyn's hands.

She wasn't so into the sport thing, but Troy was being nice and that was rare—to her anyway. As long as her own dad was willing to spend time with her, she was going to do whatever he wanted. She just wanted to make the most of it and go along with Troy, she didn't know when would be the next time she would get to do this again. It drove her crazy as well having to call her own dad by his first name. She wanted to call him dad, but she knew he would just yell at her about it.

"Shoot it." Troy ordered.

Evelyn did as what she was told and was surprise to see the basketball go through the net.

"You could be a basketball player." Troy laughed patting her head.

"I still don't get the game," Evelyn said with a confused smile.

For once Troy was also giving her smile. He was joking around with her and laughing. He wasn't annoyed or yelling like what he normally did. This had to be one of the greatest day of her life. That was for sure.

"You don't need to get it. It's not important. Let's go do something else," Troy took the basketball that Evelyn had picked up and placed it back in the cart.

Evelyn simply nodded. She was up for anything.

Troy held her little hand in his and walked down towards the arcade area.

They ended up playing pretty much every game there was. Troy took Chad's advice and tried to enjoy himself. It wasn't bad at all. He had to admit it, he didn't mind hanging out with Evelyn. He really didn't. But that still didn't change his mind about taking her in his responsibility. That he wasn't going to do, it was too much work. But he wouldn't mind visiting her every now and then. She was actually a pretty sweet girl. He thought he would die having to do all the kiddish activities, he was wrong. It brought back the kid in him.

"Troy!" Sharpay called walking towards him.

He waited before she approached to greet her back.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I've been looking all over the place for you! Keep you phone on!" Sharpay demanded angrily.

He could tell very well she was exhausted.

"Sorry. I didn't want to be bothered…from spending time with my daughter." He smirked.

Evelyn's face light up when she heard Troy's comment. She didn't recall ever hearing him admit to her as really his daughter.

"Yeah, well, ready to head home, Evelyn? I need to go home so I can sort all of this up. The school is really nice. And I have to work tomorrow." Sharpay explained taking her car keys out of her purse.

"Umm…" Evelyn bit her lower lip looking up at Troy with pleaded eyes.

She didn't want to leave now. She was having a really fun time and it was too soon to call it a day. Troy was just getting use to her and they still hadn't gone to all the mini activities yet. There were still lots of people around and it wasn't late yet.

"I'll take her home later." Troy spoke. "And, um, do you mind me staying the night at your place? I don't think I'll have the energy to drive back home tonight. Or I can always just get a hotel room." He said scratching the back of his head.

" I guess so." She shrugged.

Sure she didn't mind having Troy over, but then again she did mind. He was around way too much. But she couldn't say no, he asked so nicely, it was hard to turn him down.

"Thanks. I'll take her home later. I'll keep my phone on, if that helps." He smiled.

Sharpay was astonished to see this side of Troy towards Evelyn. All she could imagine was he dragging her around and yelling at her for every single thing. Guess Troy Bolton still had his angelic side then.

"Okay. Don't be out too late then." She said giving Evelyn a hug and Troy a look. A warning look.

* * *

**This is probably the starting point of Troy and Evelyn's father/daughter relationship. I'm sure more will come but later on there will be some Troy and Sharpay drama. You'll just have to wait for that. It'll be a while until Troy and Sharpay start to see what's in front of them. **

**And I have a question for all you readers reading…Okay, there's going to be drama coming within the next chapter….or two. I don't know yet. And that drama can either end the story and wrap it up or I can twist it up a little. I just want to know what you want? Are you already bored with the story or what? Lol. Just wondering. I mean I have a lot of things planned for this story, actually I wouldn't be surprise if it goes to Chapter 30 with my ideas popping. But I'm just wondering if you guys want me to wrap it up with the next few chapters. Because the dramatic moment can either turn it around and be all happy-love-y or it can turn into something else and the story can keep on going for a while. I'm just wondering. So it's up to you. I have no problem writing this story…cause it's my favorite stor to write. Hehe. Let me know, okay?**

**Thanks for all of your reviews. :D It's kind a late now so I can't reply to them.. sorry…. It's 3am. LOL. So I need sleep.**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Troy drove up Sharpay's driveway and unlocked the car doors to let Evelyn get out of her car. He stopped the car deciding he should probably walk her to the door. It would be the polite thing to do and it would give Sharpay a lot of respect for him to do so.

"Don't forget this." Troy handed Evelyn the teddy bear they had won at one of the events.

"Thanks." She giggled walking in front of the door.

Troy nodded and knocked on the door. He could have ring the doorbell, but he would have to reach far and he wasn't in the mood for that. He was pretty sure Sharpay could hear his knock. He knocked pretty hard.

"Keep that in good shape, okay?" Troy warned his daughter with a chuckle.

He sure had had a great day with the little child. He couldn't wait to spend more time with her. They had played so many games throughout the day and he didn't even feel one bit tired after every game.

Sharpay flung the door opened wearing her nightgown. It wasn't that late. It was barely eight o'clock. She didn't need to be in her pajamas already.

"I had no idea you slept so early." Troy spoke scratching his head.

"I wasn't sleeping, Troy. I was working on some paper works for the theater. I just get ready for bed early so right after I'm done with work, I can hit the bed." Sharpay explained herself in a tired mode.

She looked grumpy and she looked like she had been sleeping.

"Right. Right. Well anyway, I think I'll just drive back tonight because have work tomorrow morning. That way I won't be bothering you for the night too. So I should leave now so I can get home and I need at least a good five hour sleep to last for the day." Troy said with a foolish grin on his face. "Good night." He looked down at Evelyn who was holding onto the white teddy bear tightly. "Come by anytime, alright? I'll come by frequently, okay?" He kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Okay. Night, daddy." Evelyn hugged him.

"Night." Troy let go of her and looked at Sharpay whose jaw was to the ground. "Night, Sharpay." He smiled before walking back towards his car.

"Good night, Troy." Sharpay called after him.

He raised his right hand not bothering to turn around. He just wanted to give her a signal that he heard her.

"I'm assuming you and Troy had a great time," Sharpay beamed giving her daughter a hug as they walked up the stairs together.

"Yeah, we did. We played basketball, we road little go –cart things, we played loads of games, and we had ice cream, and then dad won this for me. Isn't it big?" Evelyn smiled her eyes glistening with sparkles. "And I can call him dad or daddy now." She added.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around Evelyn's shoulder. She was so glad to know that Evelyn got what she wanted. To spend time with Troy and to get along with him. For sure Sharpay knew they got a long well—more than well! For once, Troy was in a good mood.

"I'm glad you had fun, honey. Because you're going to have to spend the weekend with your dad in a few weeks—I have to go on that trip." Sharpay figured it was the perfect time to let the news out.

All day she had been worried that Evelyn would cry about how Troy hated her and how he would just yell at her the whole time she would be at his house. Luckily, Troy decided to come to his senses today and learned to show love towards his own daughter. Sharpay couldn't have been any happier.

"Really?" Evelyn exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down.

If going to a Father's Day event with her dad was fun, a whole weekend with him was going to be a blast. They could play basketball even though she didn't quiet understand what was so much fun about that sport. But she was starting to find it fun, because she got to spend time with Troy and that was really what mattered to her.

"I'm glad you're excited. Go shower up now. You've been out all day running around. I'm going to shower too." Sharpay stroked her daughter's light blonde hair.

"Okay." Evelyn nodded going off to her bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, Chad! Man, I guess I owe you a thank you. That stupid Father's Day event turned out to be pretty cool. And Evelyn is fun. She's actually not bad. I didn't know being a dad was this much fun. I kind a—shit." Troy spat pressing on his horn.

Some car had just cut him off. He hated talking and driving at the same time, he always got distracted but he never had time to talk on the phone when he was at home.

_"You okay man?"_ Chad asked through the other side of the phone.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Some ass whole just cut me off. But anyway, I feel bad judging to conclusion with Evelyn you know? I just kind a saw her and thought _'Great. A crying brat.'_ But I was wrong. She's not a brat. I had a fantastic time, dude. I had the time of my life with a nine-year-old! How crazy is that?" Troy chuckled trying to focus on the road.

_"I'm glad, Troy. Oh, your team won. It was a good game."_ Chad said.

"Good, good—man, I saw Zeke! He's changed. He looks very different. I didn't recognize him at first. He was all in a suit with a tie. I never pictured Zeke like that." Troy laughed.

_"Zeke? In a suit with a tie? Are you sure? He's back in town?"_ Chad chuckled.

"Yeah. I got to go man. Looks like some accident up a head. I better pay attention." Troy flipped his phone close and threw it on the passenger's seat.

He looked up ahead to see all the brakes lights. The sky was basically going red from the colors. There was no way he was going to make it home tonight.

_'Heavy traffic down the main freeway. Close for the night.'_ The radio announced.

"Might as well take this exit." He sighed getting off the freeway.

He drove around for a little bit before grabbing his cell phone and calling Sharpay. It rang and rang.

_'Hi. You're reached Sharpay. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as I can.'_ The answering machine spoke.

'_Beep.'_

Troy sighed.

"_**Shar…. it's Troy, could you pick up the phone….I know you're up…it's kind a important. Sharpay? Evelyn? Someone. Hello? Pick up the phone. Somebody! Hello? Sharpay? It's Troy… Answer the phone. HELLO?"**_ Troy screamed on the answering machine hoping for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hang on!" Sharpay shouted from her bathroom, though she knew Troy couldn't hear her.

She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wet body.

_**"I know you're home…hello…someone? Pick up! It's important! Sharpay? Evelyn? Hello. Come on! Pick up the phone! Hello!"**_ Troy exclaimed impatiently.

He had been on the phone for three minutes now and he was getting very impatient because he knew someone was home and Sharpay was definitely awake. He knew she couldn't fall asleep that fast and the answering machine was next to her bed too. She could hear him perfectly if she was lying down on her bed.

"Yes, Troy?" Sharpay picked up the phone with her right hand while her left hand held onto the towel around her body.

"Where were you?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Taking a shower." She answered smiling at herself.

"Oh." Troy breathe_. 'That explains it.'_ "Well, I need to stay the night. Huge traffic---you know? There's an accident. The free way is close. I can't get home. So can I?" He asked driving around making random turns.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. This was his important thing? He had to interrupt her shower? He could have just shown up like all the other times he had done. It wouldn't have made a difference.

"Sure, Troy." She answered looking at her reflection from the mirror.

"Thanks. I'll be there in a minute. I'm driving around your neighborhood." Troy chuckled.

"Okay." Sharpay said with a fake laugh_. 'What an idiot. Driving around the neighborhood. Couldn't he park the car in front of my house and then wait for me to pick up the phone?'_ She thought hanging up and putting on her nightclothes real quick.

When Troy said a minute, he wasn't kidding. The doorbell was already ringing when Sharpay reached for her robe.

"Damn." She cursed putting on the pink robe and rushing out of her bedroom.

She didn't even get a chance to brush her wet hair.

Evelyn's room was already dark. The little girl had fallen asleep fast tonight, she was warn out from all of the excited she had.

"I'M COMING!" Sharpay snarled walking down the hall rapidly.

Troy would not stop ringing the doorbell!

"Sorry, it sounded nice." He smirked making his way in the house.

Sharpay stayed silent while closing the door and locking it. So far, she hadn't gone a whole week without seeing Troy, it was going to be hard trying to get over him again when he came around basically every day.

Tory walked to the kitchen as if he was in his house. Sharpay just followed him.

"Can I get a drink? I'm kind a thirsty." He said turning around to face Sharpay who looked awfully tired.

"Uh huh. What do you want?" She answered going through her fridge. "Water. Juice. Soda. Tea. Or wine?" She looked over at the counter where a single bottle of wine stood.

She wasn't much of a drinker but wine sounded good at the moment.

"You know what? I'll have a glass of wine. I haven't had a drink in a while. Just a little glass though." Troy spoke sitting down on the stool by the counter.

Sharpay nodded. She opened the bottle and poured a small cup for Troy and another small one for her.

"Where's Evelyn?" Troy asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Sleeping. Sharpay answered while putting her damp hair in a low ponytail.

"She's probably beat. I know I am. We had too much fun today." Troy laughed finishing his drink and pouring another glass.

"At least she had fun." Sharpay smiled sitting across from him.

Their eyes met for a second. But Sharpay quickly looked away. The glow in Troy's eyes just sent shiver down her whole body.

"I think she and Rachel's daughters will get along. They're around her age." Troy said though he was unsure of how old exactly Rachel's kids were.

They sat for a while just looking around the room, avoiding each other's eyes. They were both tired and all they could think of was going to sleep and just resting for the night. But they still both wanted to keep awake.

"Want more?" Troy asked holding the bottle of wine.

Sharpay nodded.

They chatted and drank for another couple of minutes. It was late and Sharpay knew the right thing to do was to head up stairs and get some sleep so she could wake up on time for work tomorrow. But she just couldn't bring herself to do that. Their conversation was getting interesting and the stool was suddenly very comfortable.

"Are you tired?" Troy asked handing Sharpay another glass before pouring himself one.

"Just a little." She admitted with a yawn.

"Your breath taking." Troy said out of random.

"Hmmm?" Sharpay asked not catching what he had just let out.

She looked up to feel Troy's breath on her nose. Suddenly she began to breath heavily from the closeness of their bodies.

"You're beautiful." Troy whispered against her lips.

Their breaths smelling like wine, danced together in thin air between the little gap separating them.

"But you knew that." Troy mumbled closing the gap by pressing his lips onto Sharpay's soft pink ones.

They shared a warming kiss for a while with their eyes close as they sunk deeper and deeper into each other…melting away.

Troy moved his lips down her neck, making her shiver in his unforgettable touch.

"Troy…" She breathe. "No." Her voice began to tremble as her arms made it around his waist.

He moved his lips back on hers again, kissing her romantically, as she did the same.

* * *

"Mom!" Evelyn exclaimed standing by the door.

Sharpay slowly lifted her body up and looked towards the door.

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes, still feeling sleeping.

"Someone's on the phone for you…and who's that?" Evelyn responded pointing at a body hidden underneath the white comforter next to Sharpay.

Sharpay gasped. She could tell who it was from the shaggy brown hair on the pillow.

_'Oh no. Shit. Shit. No.'_ She thought looking at Troy who was still in a heavy slumber_. 'No. No way. Nothing happened.'_ She looked underneath the comforter to find herself completely naked_. 'Oh. My. Gosh. No.'_ She wanted to scream.

"It's…Troy." She finally answered pulling the comforter closer, trying to hide herself. "Honey, just take a message. I'm really tired." She said sending her daughter a weak look.

"Okay…" Evelyn nodded and closed the door behind her.

Sharpay sighed and looked at Troy. What in the world did they do last night?

"Well of course I know what we did! We're both naked! In bed!" She cried sitting up. "But how? What got us to do this? What the heck is going on?" She said loudly causing Troy to jump up.

Troy fell to the carpet and groaned. He stood up, his eyes still half close.

"God Sharpay put some clothes on." He spoke still in a sleep voice laying back down. "Why are you naked? Why am I naked?" He asked covering himself with the blanket.

"How should I know?" Sharpay asked picking up the clothes off her floor.

The clothes she remembered wearing last night—the clothes she put on after Troy had interrupted her shower. How they got off her…she had no idea. Troy's clothes were on the floor too…just scattered everywhere.

_'I cannot believe I slept with my husband who really isn't my husband anymore…. how sick is this?' _She groaned putting on her clothes_. 'Great I missed work.' She looked at the clock flashing '12:06pm',_ over and over.

"What in the world did we do last night?" Troy jerked up searching for his clothes. "Did the drinks kick in?" He asked pulling on his boxers and pants.

Sharpay sent him evil smirks as she huffed her way out of the room. She was still disgusted of what had happened, even if she didn't remember it one bit.

Troy finished dressing himself with his clothes from yesterday and walked downstairs. He was in serious trouble with his work. How could he have slept in that late?

"We drank the whole bottle?" Sharpay exclaimed holding the empty bottle of wine with her hand.

She examined it for a while not believing how they could have drank all of it. It was a pretty big bottle and they started it off with a small glass, how did they end up drinking it all? And then sleeping together?

"Hey, I have to—that was full last night." Troy walked in the room puzzled.

His head was still feeling drossy from everything.

"Not anymore. We drank it all. " She said in a fake happy tone.

"I can see that. Um—yeah, sorry for whatever happened. But listen, I have to go. I have a two-hour drive ahead of me. I've missed work. Everyone's probably looking for me. I really need to go. Call me—I'll call you. Bye." Troy said rambling on.

All he wanted was to rush out of the door.

"Bye da—"

"Bye Evelyn." Troy cut her off giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before rushing out of the door.

* * *

**Hi guys!!!!! I know it's been a long time. But I was on a two-week vacation. I couldn't write at all. But now I'm back and I'm going to catch up on everything, okay? **

**Sorry for not replying to your reviews. It's late here.. Almost one in the morning and I need to get some sleep. I'm really tired from the entire relative visiting stuff. But I wanted to update this story while the plot was still fresh in my mind. I thought about it the whole way home. LOL.**

**Cirlces and Summer should be updated this week…at least by this weekend…..**

**Thanks again, for EVERYTHING. Again, sorry for not replying to your reviews! I really appreciate them. **


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Troy stood up, barely awake. He could barely see the hall, he knew he wasn't going to make his way to the bedroom, but he had to. He was so tired and he wanted a comfortable bed. The couch wasn't doing him too much.

"No. No. No. You're not going anywhere, mister." She said with a slight giggle between her words.

He sat back down, tired as ever not wanting to play any games. All he wanted was to get some serious work done. Go to work. But he had missed work and he couldn't really do much about that. It was his fault.

"You can't leave now. Not after what happened last night. We need to talk. Come on." She grabbed his hand gently and dragged him into the bedroom, still in her giggling mood.

Though he was starting to get annoyed by it, he still found it rather cute and smiled back at her, letting her drag him in the bedroom. Where for all he knew, things could happen.

"Come on, Troy." She pushed him down the bed before giving him a soft peck on the lips.

_'What in the world has gotten in to her? She's never been this anxious before.'_ He thought keeping his smile on. He was still glad she was in the mood, for once.

He stood back up and kissed her passionately on the lips, making it last. He kept his grip on her though he felt, as he would fall into a deep sleep anytime soon. The dark room wasn't helping either, it just made his mind want to fall back in bed and snooze for a while. A long while.

She kissed him.

"Come on, Sharpay. Let me rest?" He mumbled closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow.

"_Sharpay_?" Rachel's perky voice aroused him up.

"Err… I meant Rachel. Sorry. See, I'm tired. Let me rest, please honey?" He begged hoping to get out of the fact that he had just called his girlfriend Sharpay.

"Alright, are you sure you weren't with her last night? I mean I don't know why you crashed at Chad's house instead of here. He's not that far away, Troy." Rachel pointed out heading for the door.

"I couldn't make it home. Please. Let me rest." He tried again closing his eyes and sinking on the bed. "I love you." He mumbled before feeling himself shut.

Rachel finally closed the door shut and let Troy alone.

* * *

"Well this is boring. I missed work. Again." She frowned.

All week she had pretty much missed work. She didn't know what was up with her, she use to go to work all the time. What made her day even more of a bore was that Evelyn was out, playing with her new friends that she just barely met. That left her with nothing to do.

She tired to get some sleep but that didn't succeed. All she did was lie in bed for twenty minutes before getting back up and watching pointless TV. She was getting nowhere.

"Maybe I should just take a nice soothing bath." She smiled heading for the stairs.

Her cell phone rang. The worst timing in the world.

"Ugh." She groaned not in the mood to talk. "Troy." She answered in the softest tone ever.

Troy hesitated to speak, as he was still quiet tired and wanted some sleep. Maybe calling Sharpay when his mind was still into the idea of sleeping was bad idea. But ever since that happened he never really got to talk to her and he didn't remember a thing. All he knew was he woke up in the same bed as her—naked.

"Yeah, hey." He slowly sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Sorry I had to leave quickly. I wanted to just get home—so I had to leave in a rush. We should have talked." He basically mumbled the last sentence.

"About what?" Sharpay asked pacing around her kitchen.

Troy shut his eyes. Oh how he hated it when she acted like she was totally clueless. How hard is it to just admit that something happened?

"You bloody hell damn know what I'm talking about." He spoke with such angry tone. "I'm not in the mood to play around. Don't mess with me."

Sharpay bit her lip. Lucky Troy was all the way on the other side of that phone line. If they were talking face to face, surely Troy would have slapped her with the tone he was using. Hearing Troy's voice in a angry tone wasn't really calming, but hey, they were both tired from lack of sleep.

"Gosh. Okay." She said rolling her eyes. "Why do you want to talk about it? It's not important. I don't remember a thing." _Lie._ "We were drunk. Brainwashed. Forget it. We don't need to talk about it. Accident happens." She traced the counter top with her fingertips as she spoke.

"Forget it? Um, no. I slept with my ex-wife! What if I got you pregnant? What if—"

Sharpay cut him off.

"First of all, by papers, we're still married. If you file for a freakin' divorce then you can refer to me as Sharpay—and Sharpay only—wait, or friend. Second, you didn't get me pregnant. I'm on birth control. And if you tell anyone about this I will slap your head off of you. Oh, and as soon as you tie the knot with your darling girlfriend who by the way, you could have mentioned when you first came to my house, I'm finally changing Evelyn's last name. Because I just find the whole Evelyn Evans catchy. E. E. You know?" She said her tone changing into a much sweeter voice in the end.

"Whoa. Take a breath. Sheesh. I didn't mean let's talk about our feelings! And don't rush me. Look, I don't know when I'll get married and you may not change my daughter's last name anymore. I've thought about it and I don't want you to do that. She's my daughter too and I –just don't do change it. Oh—I already told you why I didn't want to talk about Rachel before! You need to stop being so…so…ugh…Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed wanting to pound the phone and let his frustration out.

Sometimes, Sharpay just made him want to jump off a cliff. It was mystery to why she drove him so confused and angry at the same time. She always had this weird way of making him just feel so lost with everything. The little things she did made him want to sometimes slap her. If he were talking to her face-to-face he probably would have just slapped her right n the spot, as cruel as that sounded.

"I don't want to talk about this Troy. And I'm sorry—but I can't stop being Sharpay! I never changed and I never will. I have to go, okay? Oh and Evelyn is staying with you in two weeks. While I go to New York for work." Sharpay spoke in a much softer tone.

She knew that if she wanted to have Troy do her a favor—she would have to sound very nice. It wasn't like old times anymore when Troy use to think of her **'Ice Princess'** act cute. Now he just fought back each time she started something. Their relationship now wasn't as much as what the had years ago when they could joke around and not take it seriously. Every time she said something mean to Troy he took it seriously and threw a fit. Even if they were friends now, things would probably never be the same.

"Yeah. Sure. That's no problem. She hasn't been in my house for a while. It'll be cool. She'll get to meet Rachel's daughters. She'll have fun. It's cool with me." Troy went on resting his head against the bed rail.

"Alright. Do you mind picking her up to? Joe is going come over that night a little early so we can discuss some wedding stuff for Grace, who happens to be my friend and his fiancé. Well at least I think we're going to do that—maybe not but he needs to show up early anyway. But that doesn't really matter because our flight is like at ten that night so we have to leave around eight that night." Sharpay asked glancing at the clock.

She was more eager to get off the phone now, since she meant to end the conversation with Troy a few minutes ago.

"Yeah. I'll come around six or seven. After my basketball practice with the team." He nodded to himself.

"Alright. I really have to go. See you." Sharpay finally managed to press the end button.

She rested her elbows on the kitchen island before letting out a huge sigh, not really in relief. Boy was Troy driving her big time insane.

"How am I supposed to stop unloving someone, anyway? It is possible to suddenly un love someone you've been in love with since—oh gee—when you were in pre-school?" She asked herself in a down tone. "Ugh. I hate you Troy." She spat holding her head with her hands.

_"No. Stop. We can't do this. It's weird." She pulled away, breathing heavily._

"Oh gosh. I knew." Sharpay said thinking back to what happened last night. She knew she hadn't had much drink so there was no way she could have forgotten everything. Earlier she had remembered a few things.

_Troy rested his forehead against hers. His eyes weak and weary. They had far too much to drink._

_"Come on, Shar." He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Sharpay's left ear._

_She closed her eyes against his touch._

_"No, Troy. You're really drunk." Troy's words didn't hit her one bit._

_It would have, if he weren't drunk._

_He planted a light kiss on her cheek, barely touching her soft pink lips._

_"I love you." He said before placing a romantic kiss on her lips._

_"No you don't." She shook her head only to find herself being pulled by Troy's grip up the stairs._

_They somehow made it to Sharpay's bedroom, where Troy gently pushed her onto the already scattered bed._

_**'Oh. My. Gosh. No. I have to stop him. We have to stop. No. Troy No.'**__ She thought feeling Troy's body on top of hers, kissing her lips tenderly._

"So…I knew. What we were doing and didn't stop it? Brilliant Sharpay. Really." She smacked her forehead with her right palm. "Oh, just let him do whatever. He's drunk. Don't stop him. What the heck was I thinking?" She banged her fist against the counter. "Oh, that's right, I wasn't thinking. Ugh!"

Why was sleeping with Troy causing a huge sit in her head? It wasn't her fault that she woke up blank and now everything was starting to float back in her mind. But everything felt so wrong—and weird.

"Mom! Guess what?" Evelyn ran in the kitchen her hair in a huge mess, completely not in a ponytail anymore.

"What—uh—what did you do—why are you in a mess….y-you look like—Evelyn, what were you doing?" Sharpay stuttered giving her daughter a very odd look.

Evelyn giggled and wiped her hot forehead. It was sure boiling hot out, especially if you were running around and playing games.

"I was playing basketball with the neighbors. It's really fun. I like it. I'm going to ask Tro—dad to play with me next time," The little girl smiled taking her messy 'pony tail' down.

Sharpay wanted to say something, but she was afraid that all would come out was: "Eww". Sweat was never too appealing to her—at least not on a girl. But if her daughter wanted to play basketball she was going to get over it.

"Okay." Evelyn nodded while running off.

"Well I guess she _has_ to get something from Troy. Can't be all from me." She laughed making her way to the living room.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for not updating…. But I have a few good reasons. First, I didn't have the Internet for like two weeks! It was horrible. And then school came and just got in the way. I had no idea high school would be this much work! But there is good news though, when I didn't have internet for like two weeks, I wrote a lot for my stories, so be checking for my updates this week. Also, I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews. It's early morning and I tried to post this last night but the site wouldn't let me log in.. I have to hurry because school starts in a few minutes!**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Troy woke up from his four-hour nap. It was already dark out—and he was alone in the house. Just what he needed after a little nap and along night with Sharpay…whatever they did?

"What did we do?" He questioned himself opening the cabinets, searching for food. "Being drunk sucks. You can never remember anything." Troy chuckled grabbing a cereal box.

He shook his head and figured it was nothing too big.

When he didn't have Rachel around to make him yummy meals, he lived on cereal for dinner. Breakfast was really always just coffee, and lunch was a drive-thru or anything quick he could pick up. That was why he needed a wife—and probably soon…only not to soon. The only thing bugging him was dealing with paperwork…and lawyers, and the whole mess for a divorce. Especially since he never told his parents that they weren't together anymore…or the fact that they had a child and put her in some orphanage. He just didn't want to be the cause for his mother's death. He knew she would most likely have a heart attack if she found out. It was good that his parents were now living in California, away from all the drama he could offer to them.

"Buddy, hey boy! You hungry?" Troy asked his lazy Golden Retriever that could use some playtime at the park soon.

Ignoring the fact that his dog didn't need any more food, he opened a can of dog food.

"There you go, Buddy. Good boy." Troy patted the dog before going back to eating his cereal.

The only thing on his mind was marriage. Still, he wasn't sure if it would be too soon. It had _only_ eleven years since he had gotten married. Everyone was always nagging him to the tie the knot again…his mind just kept on stopping him. Marriage was a big commitment and was he really up for Rachel, her three daughters, Evelyn…. and possibly more? After all, Rachel had always wanted eight kids. She already has three—and a half.

"Eight kids? Sheesh. How about eight dogs?" He asked himself looking at his dog.

He was never into the whole family thing. Though he wanted at least two or three kids, but that was when he really thought that he and Sharpay were together forever. They made a commitment. They said their vows. It just goes to show that no one really keeps their promises. They both broke it.

"I paid so much for that damn ring." He cursed remembering how hard he had to work just to get her an engagement ring.

The days he worked extra hours and she couldn't help but think of him spending those extra hours away with some other girl when all he was doing was trying to work up to get the perfect wedding ring. When she figured that out, everything was fine. But in reality, nothing is perfect.

………………………………..

Sharpay yawned sitting in the kitchen, the place where she found herself spending more and more time in these days. All she did was sit down or clean it. She hardly ever cooked. There were times when she wanted to bake cookies—the recipe that Troy's mom had given her years ago. Oh how much she loved those cookies. One day, she promised herself that she would find the time and bake them with Evelyn. That was if she could ever find the time to actually turn on the oven.

Evelyn walked in the kitchen, freshen from the shower. She was all ready for bed, even if it was only seven at night.

Sharpay sent her a warming smile as she walked towards the counter.

"Hi mom." Evelyn greeted, her blue eyes wandering around the room.

"Hey sweetie, did you want some ice cream?" Sharpay asked standing up towards the fridge. She knew Evelyn would want some.

"Of course!" The blonde exclaimed finding a stool to sit on next to the kitchen island.

Sharpay nodded and scooped ice cream for her daughter. It was always the right dessert for kids. Everyone loves ice cream.

Evelyn grinned brightly as she started to munch on the spoonful ice cream. Sharpay just laughed at her daughter's reaction and figured it was the right time to ask some questions.

"Okay, honey…. you know those papers you had with you—when you went looking for Troy and I? What did you do to them?" Sharpay asked trying to sound playful.

The last thing she wanted was to scare or worry her own child. She didn't want to make it sound too serious.

"Um. I think I left it at dad's…"Evelyn answered playing with her bowl of ice cream.

"Ah. Okay. I was just wondering you know It's probably just a bunch of useless papers…Oh honey, did you happen to have your birth certificate? Because I kind a need it to enroll you for school…." Sharpay picked up Evelyn's spoon and fed herself some of the ice cream.

The little blonde nodded, unsure. She had no idea how a birth certificate looked like, but she figure that folder had so many papers, one had to be a birth certificate.

"Wait---are you sending me back? Back to the orphanage?" Evelyn asked looking up from her ice cream bowl with worried eyes that could burst into tears at any second.

Sharpay felt her face grow hot.

"What?!? Of course **not**! Evelyn, I would never do that. Never." She exclaimed walking over to the nine-year-old and wrapping her arms around the little girl. "I would never do that. I just need to show the school…you know…to prove that I'm your mom. They're kind a strict." Sharpay shrugged letting her daughter go.

Evelyn nodded. Even though she knew her mom wasn't going to do that to her, the idea hit her and just thinking about it made her burst into tears.

"They just called me and asked for it. The school was making it sound like I kidnapped you. I would never take you back there." Sharpay reassured her daughter, rocking her gently back and fort in her arms.

Evelyn wiped the small tears away. Thinking back of that terrible place made her feel scared. It was far from being the best place in the world. The workers were lazy. They were too lazy to try and find the kids good homes. No one really came to meet any of the kids—that's why the place was filled with so many little kids, because no one ever came to adopt the kids.

"It's okay. I understand. You're freaked. Don't worry. I'll get the papers on Friday when your dad comes to pick you up for the weekend. Just for the weekend. Then I'll be back." Sharpay smiled fixing Evelyn's blonde locks.

"When are you and dad going to get back together?" Evelyn asked curiously.

Sharpay froze for a moment, taking in the question. Clearly, she did not remember ever mentioning to Evelyn that she and Troy would get back together.

"Um, never?" She answered uncertain.

"Never? But your housekeeper—Olivia said…you were going to get together again." Evelyn crunched her face in major confusion.

"I don't know what she's talking about. Olivia can be out there sometimes. Ignore her, honey." Sharpay sent Evelyn a smile.

The smile she sent everyone when she began to get nervous or when she didn't know what to say—it was her awkward smile and her own daughter knew it.

"But dad likes me now, mom." Evelyn smiled proudly.

Sharpay returned the smile. She was glad that Troy and Evelyn were getting along well, but she knew what was coming next.

"Evelyn, we can't get together. I've told you many times." She said in a slight angry tone.

"But…why?" The little girl asked hopelessly.

Sharpay shook her head and sighed.

"I've already told you. There is no romance between us anymore. I told you from the beginning to not expect so much of your dad and me together. That's not going to happen." Sharpay explained giving her daughter a light kiss on the forehead and sent her a 'nervous' smile.

Evelyn just frowned. She still didn't understand how there couldn't be 'romance' between her mom and dad. To her it seemed like they still loved each other.

"Okay. Hey, mom?" Evelyn shrugged off the idea of her mom being all nervous. She waited until Sharpay turned back around to face her before she started to speak again. "How did you and dad meet? And what exactly happened? I don't get it. Explain it to me…please?"

Sharpay looked at her daughter's eyes, pleading for an answer. She couldn't resist but to sit back down and get ready to open up her whole life—again.

"Um, you might want to make yourself comfy. This is could take a while." Sharpay leaned back against her chair, knowing that she wasn't going to get the story right. "Hm…Umm, we met a long, long time ago. We went to the same school. We stated dating around our second year in high school. Pretty good relationship. My first real boyfriend. first true kiss…first s—scary movie." She let out an uncomfortable giggle not believing what she was about say to her nine year old daughter. "So…we were the happy couple in, um high school. And throughout college, you could say. Even through marriage…. Everything was perfect—at first. Then we started growing differently. Suddenly we didn't agree on anything anymore. Nothing. I wasn't ready to start a family. He was. But I figured, why not? Then things got worst. He wanted to move far from Albuquerque, like out of the state, because he wanted to be a professional coach that traveled a lot. I didn't want that in my life. I had a life here in the state. I couldn't leave it all behind. Maybe we were just too young. We fell in love young. I mean, it was like I woke up one day, and he wasn't the same Troy anymore. It was like…he just took things seriously …" Sharpay took a deep breath.

Evelyn sat back in her chair, her eyes wide—showing major interest in the story.

Sharpay let out a loud breath and suited herself to continue with her story. "It was all about work. It was no more fun. Things changed. I called it off. I couldn't take it anymore. My fairy tale life was over. It was too perfect to last." She finished, out of breath.

She wanted to tell her daughter everything, but some things would just confuse her, she was too young to understand the life out there, besides the whole go to school and meet new friends thing. Plus, she didn't want to keep talking and burst into tears with all the memories that flooded her mind. All the happy memories with Troy. The life she wishes to one day have again. Maybe it was time to move on. Then again, to this day she still wondered what life would have been like if she and Troy had stayed together all these years…. Maybe they would have been a perfect family. It was hard to tell.

"Oh…I didn't ruin your lives, did I?" Evelyn asked, still looking puzzled with the story.

"No. No. You had nothing to do with it. It's just Troy and me. We ruined each other's lives, or at least I ruined his. You didn't do anything. You didn't deserve what you went through. You shouldn't have been the one to go through all the hardship when you did absolutely nothing." Sharpay said shaking her head. "I mean I would have liked to have been there. Being a mom. I've always wanted to be a mom…god I've made so many mistakes. But giving you away had to be my biggest one. I was stupid." She felt tears stream down her face.

Evelyn bit her lower lip and hugged her mom.

"I love you, mommy." She planted a light kiss on her mom's cheek.

"I love you too, honey." Sharpay hugged her tightly, breathing in her sweet little scent.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Evelyn threw all her clothes on her bed, not thinking of how many clothes exactly she needed for the weekend. All she knew was that she had to stuff everything in a little backpack and make it all fit. The only problem was that she wasn't so sure which clothes to take. She had so many. It was hard to choose. She had never been away from her mom since she stepped in this house. This was going to be one strange weekend. One thing though, she was excited to meet 'Rachel' and her daughters. Maybe they'll be her new friends.

"You're not moving out, Evelyn. Just take like three shirts. Three of everything." Sharpay stepped into her daughter's room, heading for the bed.

The bed was filled with clothes; you could barely see the comforter. Sharpay began to search through the pile of clothes and helped out her daughter with what she needed. She had nothing else to do for the next ten or so minutes anyway. Her co-workers hadn't arrived yet, who ever was going to show up, and she was all done packing herself. All she needed was to take her things downstairs.

"When are you coming back again?" Evelyn asked in a wining voice.

"Sunday. Sunday night. I'll pick you right up as soon as I get back from the airport. I'll arrive around five…and then I'll drop my stuff off and pick you up around eight. I'll be back soon." Sharpay smiled pulling her daughter into a hug.

"And why can't I come?" The little girl asked.

"Because it's work and I'll be dragged around from one place to another. It's a little tour with the group honey. The kids are performing shows and it'll be at weird hours. I can't leave you alone in the hotel room when I need to suddenly get up in the middle of the night and run a show. It'll be too complicated. It's just better if you stay with your dad. I'll take you to New York one day. I promise. We'll take a vacation there. I just have to get this trip out of the way first." Sharpay explained stroking her daughter's blonde locks.

"But I want to go with you, mom. It'll be fun. I can stay up. Can't I?" Evelyn asked with a pout.

She tried to show her cute little look that always seemed to get everyone. But her mom was too smart to fall for it.

"No sweetheart. Some other time. I promise. Really, honey. I'm going to be working like a mad woman." Sharpay sighed.

Evelyn nodded, understanding the point. At least she got to spend some time with her dad. She knew she was going to have fun with him, but it would have been much better if her mom were there too. Them three, together, playing around. That would be fun. For now she'll have to deal with the whole living arrangement. It was weird. She never imagined her life to actually be like this. When she dreamt of finally meeting her mom and dad, she imagined something—different. First of all, they were to be together, living under one roof—and actually loved each other. Second, she pictured them to have been looking for her too—not ignoring her. She had never imagined her life to actually be like this. But it was better than before and she accepted that.

"I would like it if you came, but I think you and Troy could use some time to spend together. I know you'll have fun with him and maybe we should start arranging some get together, so you can hang out with your dad on a regular time bases. I think it's only fair." Sharpay smiled and nodded at the same time, making her way to the door.

The doorbell began to ring and she had a feeling it was Joe or one of her co-workers. They were always on time or early. Now she was actually looking forward to the trip just like every year. The biggest trip in the year when the kids performed and competed. And she needed a little get away from all the crazy things she's been in these past few weeks.

"That should be Joe. I'll be downstairs. I have to show him a few things and pointers, while we wait for your father—and his little family." Sharpay said walking down the hall and down the stairs.

Sharpay walked in the living room and noted that the housekeeper had already let Joe in. He was already seated, going through the books that Sharpay had left on the table.

"Hey—Joe." She sat down next to him.

"Hey." He looked at her. "So I talked to everyone, and the kids are all ready. They can't wait. They're already in the hotel with their parents. All they need is us to get there. So, almost ready?" He asked in a rushed tone.

Sharpay shook her head. She wasn't leaving until Troy got to her house. She wanted him to actually show up—you never know. Plus mainly, she wanted to see Rachel again. She doesn't remember her at all in High School, so it'll be interesting to see her once again.

"Not until Troy gets here. I can't leave my daughter." She smirked picking up her cell phone.

"How long? We have to get to the airport. Everyone else is there already, Sharpay. We have to get going—soon." Joe groaned going through some of the brochures.

"I don't know. But I want to see his stupid girlfriend. I haven't seen her since High School, and I really want to see her. So be patient. They should be here soon. Troy called two hours ago; he said they were on their way. He should be here soon." Sharpay lounged on the couch, looking rather dreamy.

Joe sent her a funny look.

"What? I'm leaving my daughter with this guy for the weekend. I have to make sure he'll take good care of her." She put on a straight face.

"Yes, but the guy is also your daughter's father. I'm pretty sure he'll take care of her. And one more thing, stop daydreaming about him. What happened to _'Troy and I are not happening'_? Every time you mention him you get that weird dreamy look on. It's creepy, dude." Joe laughed looking down at his cell phone, his fiancé was calling him.

"I'm not getting all dreamy. I always have that look when I talked about anyone. Troy is just—"

"The love of your life?" Joe cut in.

Sharpay sent him a glare, letting him know to just shut up.

…………………

"Are we there yet?" Christy complained.

Troy wanted to scream. He had never felt so annoyed in his life. Three girls in the backseat of the van, screaming and wining every minute. He was going to explode anytime soon. The car was nothing but cries and loud talking. Never in his life he wanted to just throw someone for real out of his car. He might be over reacting, but two hours with Rachel and her kids in a car weren't exactly the best thing in the world.

"No. We are not. Just chill and let me do my driving." Troy hissed running his hand through his hair.

"When are we going to get there? This is really boring! We've been in the car for years now! I want to get out! I need the bathroom!" Kayla screeched kicking the seat in front of her.

"Rachel. Calm. Them. Down." Troy said in the most annoyed tone in the world.

The girls never bothered him before. But that might have been because he was never really in the same car or room with the girls. The only time he spent time with them was when Rachel was over, cooking food. That was when they ate together. As for now, this was probably the worst thing he had done. Inviting Rachel and her kids to tag along with him.

"Hey, hey, Jessica, keep your sisters down. You guys just shut up. I'm not in a good mood either. Just keep it quiet back there!" Rachel stepped up in one of her mood-swings tone.

The girls let out on last groan and stayed silent.

"I don't even know why you're doing this Troy. Why did we all have to come with you? Are you trying to prove your ex-wife something? We could have just waited at home and you and your precious daughter could arrive and we'll still be there." Rachel scoffed rolling her window down.

"No. I'm not trying to prove _Sharpay_ anything. I just thought it would be nice if you showed some manners and greeted her. She's okay with this—so act like you are. And don't make Evelyn feel uncomfortable. She's my daughter; don't do anything to make her feel awkward." He comforted giving everyone a look through the rear view mirror.

The little girls just giggled and Jessica didn't really react.

"You never even talked about your daughter before." The thirteen-year-old girl spooked looking out of the window.

Troy didn't respond. He wasn't in the mood to bring up the whole story right now. That or, he just didn't want to get personal with his life. Not now.

"She's only nine. Don't mess with her." He warned.

"I'm four!" Christy butt in.

"Yeah, I know." Troy shook his head going back to his focus on the road.

"Just so you know Troy, I'm really not feeling well. I don't know how I'm going to get through this night. You better make this as quickly as possible and your daughter better not be a brat. If I'm going to be partly watching her—possibly, then she better have some manners or we're kicking her out." Rachel said setting the rules straight.

She couldn't picture herself having to keep her eyes on Troy's daughter throughout her stay with him. Luckily she was going to be working most of the time.

"She's not a brat. And I would appreciate it if you act nice to her too. She's my daughter Rachel, and it would mean to me if you treated her like _your_ daughter. Just you know, don't' say anything mean to her—or about Sharpay in front of her." Troy explained with a yawn.

All the driving was making him sleepy. They were finally in front of Sharpay's large house.

"Oh great. Is your daughter a spoiled brat? Along with your rich snobby ex? I knew she was a rich little bitch. But I didn't think she would carry it on through life." Rachel smirked as Troy drove up the driveway.

"She's successful. She owns her theater and—I don't know. Just let it go." Troy parked his car in front of the house.

……………………

Joe and Sharpay sat in the living room talking about whatever came to mind. They have been running out of things to say for quiet a while so Sharpay had just randomly made up stuff as they talked. She hated it when she ran out of things to talk about with others. They had already talked about what they had planned to. The trip, the play, and the wedding for Joe. What was next? They were to spend a whole plane trip to New York—they needed to save some of their conversations for that—along with the whole weekend.

"What theme did you two agree again?" Sharpay asked for about the third time.

"That one." Joe pointed to the pictured. "He's really taking forever Sharpay. Can't we just go? Your housekeeper is here. We're going to end up missing our flight." He complained.

He was very eager to get going; even if there was no way they were going to be late… It was barely seven. There flight wasn't for another three hours. But he was bored and he could tell so was Sharpay. Also the fact that all their other co-workers were already at the airport waiting!

"No. I can't. Now just sit still and pick out the designs you think would suit Grace." Sharpay threw him the bridal magazine. "I'm sure I still have my designing skills—why not? It's for Grace." She giggled going through some other stuff.

The doorbell rang and Sharpay perked up. She quickly rushed to the door, knowing it was Troy and opened it. Sure enough, it was Troy—along with the braidey bunch.

"Hi Troy…" She said, her voice trailing off as she looked passed him and at Rachel, who was waving like a little girl.

Troy stepped in, with Rachel and her daughters following.

"Sharpay. This is Rachel, remember her?" Troy smiled at Rachel. "And her daughters, Jessica—Kayla…and—"

"Hi." Sharpay cut in not really caring about the three little kids' names were. They somehow looked evil in a way.

Sharpay nodded shaking Rachel's hand and staring at her stomach…

_'Why is it big? She's pregnant! Oh my gosh! Why? What? Why didn't Troy say anything—what the hell? She's pregnant?'_

* * *

_Sorry I didn't reply to your review guys! I'm getting ready for bed….. so yeah, I have to rush. _

_I'm updating It Happened One Night (Once Yeshi gives me the review replies.. LOL) Summer….. And then Circles. :D In that order, I think….. Well.. How did you like this chapter? And if ANY of you have ANY ideas, share them with me. I got a lot in mind, but I plan on keeping this story going for a while, so any ideas will do. I know there are lots of you silent readers out there. I know you're reading—how about leaving me a comment on what you think of this story, eh?_


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Oh you guys! I guess I scared you with the whole Rachel being pregnant huh? Well I'm sorry, I just thought you guys would love a surprise. :D

**LucyLicious xx**: Yes she is pregnant. Just read ahead and your question shall be answered. Also make note that Rachel is kind a……oh never mind. Just read and you'll see!

**XxCharmedxX**: Haha. You're funny. Yup. Rachel is hella pregnant. And she's also a bad girl…….and you'll see why as soon as you stop reading this reply and get on with what's really important—the story…. LOL.

**Bl1SSFuln3ss**: Oh don't worry about lagging with reviewing. I have been too. (STUPID SCHOOL!) Ugh. Welll see… Rachel is pregnant… because when a guy and a girl fall in love they—okay lol umm just keep reading and you'll see why she has a baby inside of her belly. xD Well it rained today. Random, I know. But I have to make my reviews short… I'm watching America's Next Top Model. :D Well, thanks for reviewing…..and I LOVE YOU!!

**Marri**: because everyone likes drama and to have a good drama, you have to have a snotty girlfriend somewhere in there.. lol. That's what I think. Next chapter you'll see what's going on with Evelyn when she's at Troy's house… But right now, I'm not telling you :P

**Estebanita.x**.: Lol.. I don't think you need a greeting for my name.. it's already…. Two greetings.. How did I come up with that is beyond me! I was just rushing and it came down to that. But that's okay, I don't feel like changing it. I'm already known for that. Everyone is so curious about why Rachel is pregnant. Sheesh. xD Thanks for reviewing!!

**AshleyZac4life**: She should back off—well I'm writing this so I guess I should make Rachel back off. xD But she's too fun to write. I hate her and it makes it fun. LOL.

**fibi3**: Now if you slapped Rachel, she'd slap you back. I mean come on, she's a little female dog! Maybe Troy and Rachel will break up. Maybe not. Who knows? Trust this story isn't wrapping up anytime soon. There's still more drama to come.

**Fangirl44**: I'm updating. Though it took a while. Sorry about that. I know, I lag a lot. But hey! Can't blame me! Blame my school!

**Xamyxjx**: Oh yeah. Sharpay's boiling mad. I mean come on? You're ex-husband's girlfriend is pregnant and didn't tell you? Wouldn't you blow up? Well… just keep reading and you'll see how Sharpay is taking it.

**The Summer Breeze**: Hmm.. Is the baby Troy's or not? Hmm… I don't know….. It's hard to say. xDDDDDDDDDDDD But maybe I explained it as I wrote this chapter.. Hmm…. Well I guess you should read then huh? I shouldn't keep on lagging you with this pointless review? Lol. Thanks for reviewing. :D

**Jenny1991**: Of course you don't remember reading that Rachel is pregnant. I never mentioned it. Though the whole time I've thought of her as. I just wanted to let it out later—when Sharpay saw her. It just turned out way better.

* * *

She didn't like her. She really didn't. Just the fact that Troy walked in her house, hand in hand with that woman and all smiles and pregnant didn't make her day. It ruined it actually. At least she had Joe. If they were going to have a completion then she was in for it.

"Oh well…this is Joe. Joe this is Troy and Rachel and the girls." Sharpay smiled looking at Joe.

Troy shook Joe's hand and Rachel did the same. All four of them were feeling awkward and unsure of what to do.

"Well, sit down. I was just helping Joe with some wedding stuff for his fiancé." Sharpay lured them inside her house.

"Lovely." Rachel giggled as she and Troy took a seat next to each other.

Sharpay frowned while closing the door. _'Lovely'_ She shrugged. She made her way back to her seat with Joe across from her. They were going over some bridal stuff since Joe wanted to surprise his fiancé by doing a lot of the work. He hated it, but he wanted her to be happy and Sharpay was more than happy to help out Joe, since Grace, Joe's fiancé is her friend too.

"Evelyn is upstairs, girls…If you want to go play with her. Just up the stairs to your left.

The girls nodded and giggled their way to the stairs. Jessica looked like she was the oldest, about thirteen. The other two were around ten and the youngest must be four.

"Do you do wedding stuff, Sharpay?" Rachel asked leaning down towards the book on the coffee table.

"No. I don't." Sharpay answered not even bothering to look over at Rachel.

Troy just sat still for a while and listened to Sharpay and Joe talk about what color the wedding should be and what was Grace's favorite color. He could have sworn there was something going on with Joe and Sharpay, but he was wrong. They just friends.

"Shar, Rachel and I are getting married. Really soon. You know—since you suggested it." Troy announced with a proud face on.

"WHAT?" Sharpay quickly covered her mouth not meaning to shout.

She looked away from the book Joe was showing her and stared at Troy.

Everyone looked at her and she shot them all guilty looks. But Troy remained his focus on her. He expected a different respond…like "I don't care." Or something Sharpay like. Usually she would just say something out there. He wasn't expecting a shocking "WHAT?"

"That's nice." She quickly changed the expression on her face and shot Troy and Rachel loving smiles.

It was all fake. She was not happy! She was angry for having to hear it now. Why couldn't Troy tell her earlier? He calls every single day for no reason, he just couldn't bring it up in one of their conversations? He talked so much that they could go on about each other's lives forever—and yet he couldn't bring that one little fact as a conversation?

"So, Troy… Can I talk to you for a minute? You know—upstairs? I need your help…. with my dresser…now…" She lied, but Troy bought it and followed her out of the room.

They walked upstairs and into Sharpay's room where she locked the door and looked at him with angry eyes.

"Here are the papers." He handed him the folder that Evelyn had showed up in his house with.

She snatched it out of his hands and placed it on her bed.

"What is wrong with you? She's PREGNANT! And you didn't tell me? Troy! How many other secrets are you keeping from me? Aren't we like friends now? I haven't kept anything from you since we had that 'friend' talk. And Troy, do you have any idea how freaked I was seeing that? I mean come on! You can't keep on doing this to me! Do you have any other news for me? You're going to give me a heart attack one day!" She wanted to let all her anger out and just bang her first against Troy's head.

"Whoa—whoa. Chill Sharpay. First of all, why is it a big deal that she's pregnant? It's not my kid." Troy hissed holding her back from smacking him.

"But she's like what? Six months pregnant? Haven't you two been on and off for like a million years?" She asked sitting down on the edge of her bed feeling slightly relief.

"It's a long story. Her ex-boyfriend use to abuse her and then he came over to her house and raped her or something. It's a long story. She's had a rough path. She had Jessica when she was nineteen. It's a long, long story Sharpay. You don't know her well so don't jump to conclusions. And don't make up excuses in High School because you never once said a word to her back then. And neither did I, but still. Her kids have been through a lot too. I mean they never see their dads because they're all—"

"Wait—those kids don't have the same dad?" Sharpay cut him off suddenly feeling like Rachel was just some slut. _'She looks like one anyway.'_

"No. Look why are we talking about this? Is it really necessary? It's her personal life and I don't think she wants me talking about it, okay? I don't tell her stuff about you. I don't feel right talking about this. Now where's Evelyn? We have to go." Troy scratched his head.

Sharpay looked at him. She was just freaked that Troy showed up with Rachel who happened to be pregnant—very pregnant. And yet, Troy just looked normally, like he hadn't hid anything for a while.

"Sorry Troy. You just scared me. That's all." She grabbed her suitcase.

She might as well get going too. Don't want to miss the flight.

"Okay, look Shar." Troy grabbed her hand and sat her back down on the bed. "I told you everything already. I'm not hiding from you and I'll tell you things if they're going to involve you. We're friends. I know. It's cool. Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything stupid—and thanks for caring." He gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I—uh—yeah." Sharpay grabbed her suitcase again and dragged it down the hall with Troy behind her. "Get Evelyn. She's in her room." She ordered nicely pointing at a half open door.

Troy poked his head through the opening and saw his daughter sitting on the bed watching Jessica on the floor sitting and watching TV while the other two girls were playing with the toys in the toy box.

_'Boy, they're going to get along.'_ He rolled his eyes opening the door wider. "Come on my little girl—and err—girls, come on. It's time to go." He nudged his head.

The girls came out of the room and ran downstairs, except for Evelyn who just looked at her mom and then her dad. At first she thought staying with her dad was going to be fun, especially since she was going to have friends to play with. But Jessica wasn't exactly nice. All she did was ramble on about how life was horrible and then Kayla did nothing but giggle, and Christy didn't even talk. How was she supposed to play with them?

"Take care of her Troy." Sharpay sent him one of her 'famous' warning looks. "And you, honey, have fun. I'll call and I'll be back really soon." She gave her daughter a long hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Oh I'm going to miss you." She hugged her daughter one last time.

"Relax Sharpay. It's only like two days. It'll just be me and her most of the time. Rachel has some work thing. So we'll bond." Troy smiled rubbing Evelyn's back.

"Oh I know. But I'll be so far away, without my little girl." She faked cry dragging her things down the stairs with Troy behind her and Evelyn, giggling.

Troy sent his daughter a crazy look, referring to Sharpay. The little girl just let out a cute little giggle skipping down the stairs.

The three of them made it to the living room where everyone was already standing, just waiting to be escorted outside of the house.

Troy was the first to open the door and led Evelyn out; soon it was Rachel and her girls, then Sharpay and then Joe.

"Okay honey. I'll be back." Sharpay hugged her daughter one more time.

She just couldn't say good-bye enough.

"Alright, Sharpay. Let the poor girl go. She'll be fine." Troy patted her shoulder, showing Evelyn to the van.

"Take care of her." Sharpay said to him once Rachel was seated in the passenger's seat of the car.

They were the only two left outside in Sharpay's driveway.

"You know I will, Sharpay. I will. I'm not going to do anything to her. I promise." He stated, seriously this time.

She nodded and believed him. She had always believed him; she just sometimes had doubts about what exactly he was planning on doing, but most of the time she knew she could rely on him. _Sometimes_.

"And when I get back, we're going to have a long talk about your life." She smiled brightly. "I wasn't serious when I said get married—soon." She frowned. "Now I have to go and set up for a divorce so you can have your wedding? You're making this real hard on me Troy."

He rolled his eyes.

"Have a safe trip." He pulled her in for a friendly hug. "Call every now and then. I'm sure Evelyn will want to talk to you." He said before letting her go.

"I will." Sharpay shrugged. "Bye Troy." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

They were finally close friends now.

"Bye Shar—"

**Honk.**

It was Jessica, getting impatient and not liking what she was seeing.

Sharpay laughed and turned around to head over to Joe's car, where the guy was trying his best to be patient.

…………

"That woman—Rachel, is Troy's…" Joe asked as Sharpay made herself comfortable in his car.

He watched as Troy drove off first and out of the long driveway.

"His girlfriend—or possibly fiancé." She rolled her eyes putting her seatbelt on and giving Joe a look.

He laughed at how Sharpay had said that, but mainly because of what happened while Troy and Sharpay were upstairs doing whatever.

"Really? Because she told me she was his sister." Joe stated starting the car and receiving another strange look from Sharpay.

Why would Rachel say that to Joe? They don't even look alike. She's far from being Troy's sister at all. Troy doesn't even have a sister. She knew there was something strange about Rachel. She looked like one of those player girls, after all she only has three kids with different guys—oh wait, make that four.

"Why would she say that? She and Troy have been on and off for what sounds like a long time to me." She pointed out getting a strange idea in her head. "What did you two talk about—or do while we were gone?" She asked.

Joe shook his head and mouthed out "nothing". Only Sharpay didn't take that for an answer. Something happened, well Rachel must have done something.

"She was all flirty and kissed me…a few times." Joe paused to catch Sharpay's shocking expression.

"That bitch! Oh my gosh! She seriously did that?" She asked in a shocked tone facing Joe who just shrugged.

He was too ashamed to admit it. He was getting married soon and he just kissed another woman, not that he meant to. Rachel just attacked him. They were talking and soon her lips were on his.

"I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. Grace cannot find out. I didn't mean it and I don't know what happened." Joe said, very embarrassed.

"Are you sure you didn't—"

"I'm positive Sharpay!" He exclaimed cutting her off.

"Alright. I won't say a word. But I have to tell Troy!" She said taking her cell phone out of her purse.

"No." Joe held his hand out to stop her. "You can't tell him. Because he'll probably punch me Sharpay. Don't tell anyone." He ordered.

"Oh but Joe! This is my---err---I can't let Troy be played like that! I have to tell him before he marries a slut." She cried sounding desperate. "I hate him, but he deserves better." She added.

"Sharpay." Joe commanded. "You don't hate him." He stated watching her take her cell phone out.

"Okay. I don't hate him. But I have to tell him." She flipped the phone open.

"Sharpay." Joe spoke steadily, giving her a warning look.

"Okay." She said softly putting her cell phone away.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Sharpay slept soundly on her bed—the hotel bed. She was tired and completely jetlag—and she was not looking forward to having a show tonight and tomorrow night. She was too tired.

The plane ride was terrible, it was bumpy and her ears kept on bothering her—high air pressure. She could not wait to get into her hotel room, of course the taxi took forever, then she had to sit around and wait until the hotel found a vacant room since they had forgotten to reserve a room.

It was not going so well.

The phone rang and she still slept soundly.

The next thing she knew, someone was talking to her.

"Sharpay! It's Ryan!" A male voice rang in Sharpay ears as she slowly awoken from her nap.

"Oh. Right. Hi." She yawned rubbing her eyes and looking at the ceiling. How she picked up the phone while sleeping was beyond her. All she recalled was hearing a sharp, loud voice against her delicate ears and her eyes suddenly popped open. "Why are you calling me—so…." She glanced at the alarm clock on the bed stand. "So late?" Her voice began to fade.

"It's not that late. But wake up sis! I need to talk to you." Ryan's eager voice jerked Sharpay up from her comfortable position. Her blonde hair in a messy jungle as she stood up to turn on the lights in her dim room.

She closed her eyes not use to the brightness just yet.

"What? Ryan?" She asked her voice with sharpness in the end.

Still, she was cranky and wanted nothing more than to get back under those white covers and just fall back asleep. Everyone in the world had to bother here while she was in the middle of relaxing—not that she felt anywhere near relax with this trip. She had so much to worry about. Evelyn was back at home—miles and miles away from her—her house was in the care of her housekeeper who was always in her own world—and she was scared to see how her show would actually turn out tonight. All the worries and stress did not add up to relaxation. It just added up to major chaos.

"How are you and Troy?" Ryan asked sounding like a little kid asking for a lollipop.

Sharpay groaned. This is what her brother called for? To ask how she and Troy were? The same—nothing.

"What do you mean?" She asked in return, annoyed.

"I sense love blooming once again? Gabi sense it too. So I'm guessing it's true." Her twin brother blurted as hyper as he possibly could.

Sharpay drew back a light laugh.

"No." She answered.

"Do you love him?" Ryan questioned a bit disappointed.

He had hoped for his sister and Troy to get together again, that way things could be like old times—when all of them got together—all in couples. Now, every time they did, Troy and Sharpay were _always_ missing. They never attended any reunion. Never.

"I don't want to say I love him. Because I honestly can't make up my mind." Sharpay finally decided to let her mixed up feelings out. At least she knew her brother would keep his mouth shut.

"See, I knew things were flying again when your eyes met." Ryan said proudly.

Sharpay felt herself frown.

"No. And it's best if you don't ask me a question like that ever again." She snapped.

Ryan let it go and quickly changed the subject.

**000**

"Did you sleep good? You pretty much slept half the day." Troy chuckled

He sat on the couch, along with Evelyn watching a Disney movie. Rachel and the girls had gone back to their apartment for the day and the rest of the time Evelyn was staying so Troy could bond with his daughter. He had asked kindly, just wanting the time being with his little girl since he wasn't exactly around everyday.

"Yeah. I did." She nodded with a slight yawn.

It was lunch time already.

"I'm hungry." Evelyn yawned as her eyes moved from the TV screen to Troy's face.

Troy nodded and walked over to his small, but roomy kitchen. Not exactly being the greatest cook in the world, Troy managed to fix them both grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch—which will do for the afternoon. Dinner was going to be a problem since most of the time he had drive-thru.

"Good?" Troy asked as they ate their small lunch.

"Very." Evelyn tried to smile in between chewing.

"Good." Troy nodded turning up the volume.

As the movie continued, the two ate and chatted every now and then. It was lazy day.

When the movie finished, it was obvious Troy had not exactly planned out on what to do for the day…

In the end, Troy ended up taking both of them to the park and they shared a little picnic. Just a father and daughter day. Of course the food they had were mainly junk food as they had already had lunch.

"Push me on the swings?" Evelyn stood up brushing off the crumbs on her light green flowery summer dress.

Troy nodded and ran after her towards the swings.

"Higher daddy!" She exclaimed getting annoyed at how gentle Troy was being.

Troy apologies and decided it was all right to push her a little higher. He was just being the cautious parent.

After the park, Troy got the idea of taking Evelyn to watch a movie at the mall, since it sounded like a good thing to do. After that, the two did some shopping—even though Troy hated shopping, he didn't mind hanging out with his daughter. She wasn't like Sharpay—where he could remember their greatest times together at the mall. He was usually whining, wanting to head back while Sharpay tried on every single clothing in the mall.

And with that….. the day was over.

"Alright. Ready for bed?" Troy walked into the bedroom Evelyn was in.

Evelyn had already made herself comfy on the bed, just like last night. She was tired for the activities they had done all day.

Troy sat down besides his daughter on the bed and sighed. He was tried and yet sad to see the day come to and end. Everyday that passed was another day close to the day Sharpay would come home from her little trip—and he didn't want her to. He enjoyed being with his daughter. He had missed out on so much.

"Your mom called." Troy spoke wrapping his arms around the nine-year-old's shoulders. "She said she'd be back Monday night." He kissed the top of her head gently. "So she'll pick you up Tuesday morning. Is that okay?" He asked her softly.

Evelyn nodded looking into her dad's crystal blue eyes, just like hers.

"I'll take Monday and Tuesday off work. We can spend some more time together…. It'll just be me and you." He tickled her side, making the little girl giggle. "You've been quiet all day. What's wrong?" Troy asked as he noticed her laughing fading away.

"Nothing." Evelyn lied.

"You miss your mom?" Troy knew exactly what the reason was. He could tell.

"Yes." She nodded. "A lot."

"Don't worry. She'll be back. I'm here." He grinned proudly. "We'll eventually have fun." He added simply.

"I know. But dad…. I don't think Rachel likes me very much… and I kind a don't like her/" Evelyn admitted biting her lower lip. Honesty was the best way to go. "Or Jessica…Kayla…. or Christy…" She looked down afraid to meet her own father's gaze.

"You don't?" Was all that came out of Troy's mouth. He was half thinking and half spacing off. "Why?" His lips parted slowly.

"She yells a lot. She's not nice. And her kids are mean. They're not fun." Evelyn explained playing with her long blonde locks.

Troy let out a loud exhale.

"You'll learn to all get along. This is just the beginning. Don't worry. Don't let it bother you. It will all work out in the end." Troy explained looking back down at Evelyn.

For a nine-year-old, Evelyn was pretty smart. She knew what exactly her dad meant by "in the end". It meant that she had to be a family—with Rachel…Jessica…. all of them. It didn't sound like something she wanted. And that was what she was afraid of. Complete would be her, her mom, and her dad. Just the idea of being around Rachel's kids gave her the chills. Rachel wasn't so bad, if she didn't yell so much, but who could blame her? Her kids were out of control. It was her daughters that made things worst.

"I miss my friend, dad." Evelyn decided it was time to change the awkward conversation they had gotten themselves caught in. "Rebecca. I don't know where she is. She was my only friend. She got adopted." She paused. "She was the one who told me to leave the place and find you and mom…."

Troy felt horrible again. Every time he looked at her, he could not believe how he missed out on so much. Not only that, but he wanted nothing more than to get the child out of his life. Now he regretted every word he said. Everything. He loved her. She is h is daughter, his adorable little angel. He hoped that Evelyn would forget everything he had said to her before.

"I'm glad she told me too…and made me…I ran into mom w hen I was looking for the address…I just never knew it was her." Evelyn went on. "I expected a different kind of…I don't know. I imagined you and mom…. to—together." She choked out looking directly at the wall, lost in thoughts. "But I guess this is way better than being at that place. I thought I made the wrong choice in the beginning…Seeing as you...and mom… didn't want me…But I guess it turned out alright."

If he could turn time back, he would have. Troy couldn't have felt more terrible. He wanted the best life for Evelyn, but he also knew it would not be easy. The best life for her would be a mom and a dad…together. He was aware of that that was not possible now. He loved someone else. Not Sharpay anymore. Now he saw her as a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. That was how he wanted to see her as. Whatever else is inside him trying to escape, he was going to ignore it. He and Sharpay were to remain friends. It was the only thing that made things a little easier.

"I'm sorry, honey. Things had been really complicated in the past. Your mom and I went through a lot. Things change. People change. Life isn't always what it may seem. It's unpredictable. Obviously your mom didn't know what to do. It's not your fault. It's our fault. You didn't deserve to go through any of this. You did nothing wrong. I know I can't change what has happened, but I could, I would. Things are really different now." Troy closed his eyes wanting all the worries to just fade away and start fresh. No more endless worries about silly things. He wanted it all to go away.

Unfortunately, everything doesn't always go your way. You can't erase the past. You can try to forget it. But no one ever promise for it to really disappear forever.

"I know. You or mom didn't like me at first." Evelyn yawned crawling deeper under the soft covers.

"You have to understand. I wasn't expecting you. You came as a big shock and I didn't know what to do. I really wasn't thinking of you. Your mom was out of my thoughts—has been for nine years…then you showed up… that caused a stir. But I want you to know, I love you." He softly kissed her forehead.

" I love you too." Evelyn whispered. "Dad, do you love Rachel?" She questioned.

Troy responded with a nod.

"More than me?" She asked.

"No. You're my daughter." He answered.

"Do you love her more than mom?" Evelyn asked with curious eyes.

Troy went blank. That was a complicated question. He couldn't say no because he didn't know what he felt for Sharpay. He knew she was still in his heart, he just didn't know if he was still in love with her. To him it was impossible to suddenly stop loving your first true love, but then again, it was possible in a way. He couldn't say yes because he knew it would most likely hurt his daughter to hear that. He's supposed to love her mom more than anyone else. But this wasn't how things worked in his life. He lived a very twisted life. He knew it.

"I think that's enough questions for the night. Get some rest." Troy stood up, tucking her back in. "Good night honey." He kissed her forehead one more time.

**xXx**

_Okay. Before all of you guys yell at me for taking the longest time in the world to update. I wanna say SORRY._

_My reason this time? Umm… Life gets in the way._

_But I'm back. That's what counts, right:D _

_It Happened One Night is next to get updated. _

_But good news is, I already got the next chapter for this story pretty much figured out. So It should be up soon—not like a month.. You know like soon---umm three or four days? Or maybe even in two days? Hmm… Leave me a review and make me happy. xD _


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

"Lets just call this a day. I'm tried, and obviously everyone else is too." Sharpay gave up getting irritated with the actor's entire mistake.

She had enough of sitting down and watching them make the same mistake over and over again. Tomorrow was opening night—the biggest play of the year and yet everyone was messing up his or her lines. The day was no going good and she was still jet lag. Even thought it had been over a day.

"What?" Meredith, one of her co-workers exclaimed, shocked with the idea.

"What do you mean call it a day? Sharpay? We're not ready—we have the whole day ahead of us and tomorrow is opening night! What are you talking about?" Joe stood up, also in shocked of what Sharpay had concluded with.

"It's not working out. I'm tired of seeing the same mistakes. Everyone just take a break. Relax for the day and just come tomorrow night ready." Sharpay sighed grabbing her purse and standing up.

The cast looked at her, along with her co-workers. This was not the Sharpay they knew. Usually she would be pushing them, knowing today was the last day to practice and nail everything down. The Sharpay they knew would not easily give up—this meant the world to her.

"No, Sharpay. Tomorrow is the opening night. Thousands of people are coming to see this. Thousands. We can't disappoint them! Practice makes perfect." Joe wanted to scream.

The play meant a lot to him—just like all the other staff involved. Only Sharpay was too tired and had so much on her mind, she couldn't concentrate. The only thing she could think of was going to sleep. She really wanted to call it a day—even if they had only been at it for three hours and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Look, I'm tired and cranky. Lets call this a day. I have so much going on. My daughter is far away from me; my ex-husband is planning on getting married to some slut, and tomorrow is opening night. I need to get some rest." Her voice was weary and her eyes wanting to shut at the scene.

The staff looked at each other.

"Well, you're the boss of this. If you say so." Meredith sighed giving everyone else a hopeless look.

Everyone listened, not wanting to argue with the person encharged of the whole thing. After all, she is the one paying them.

"Everyone be ready tomorrow. Five pm sharp. Opening act at seven thirty. Don't be late." Sharpay said before grabbing everything that belonged to her and heading off.

Sharpay made her way down the street—glad that her hotel was only a few blocks away. It would be a nightmare having to drive around the city, with all the cars and people crossing. Plus she was tired, which made her want to stop at the coffee shop by the hotel. Maybe a cup of coffee would wake her up. It would be horrible to sleep away the day.

As she continued to walk, she heard her cell phone beep. It was soft beep, meaning she had a missed call.

"Great." She searched for her cell phone through the mess in her purse.

Normally, she heard her cell phone as soon as it rings, but she was in a busy street with people walking around practically screaming.

She got a hold of her cell phone and glanced at the 'missed call' sign.

Much to her surprise, it was Troy. That gave her quiet a scare.

Sharpay quickly dialed Troy's number making sure it wasn't some emergency—due to the fast that Troy made his message sound very urgent. The last thing she needed was to hear some bad news.

"Hello?" Troy answered

"You rang?" Sharpay's voice became playful—although she still felt weak.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah. Just seeing what's going on. I can tell Evelyn misses you--and she told me she did anyway." He said to the phone while searching around his bedroom for his shoes.

"Ha. Well I miss her too. It's been really crazy here. Things are not looking so good. I'm tired and cannot wait for this to be over." She sighed taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm so tired." She added softly.

"Sorry to hear that." Troy spoke sitting down on his bed, looking at his mirror.

Silence. Troy could hear people chatting on the other side of the phone. He assumed Sharpay was in a busy place—a coffee shop.

Sharpay felt herself drift into space, her left hand wrapped around her coffee cup while her right hand held her cell phone to her ear.

"Um…Shar, are you okay with this whole me getting remarried thing?" He asked.

Sharpay didn't respond.

"I mean am I rushing it? Cause you know, you and I just kind a reunited again—and am I…you know? Rushing?" He tried to explain it as simple as he could, only he found himself stuttering.

"Oh. Um." Sharpay blinked. "No. It's fine." She quickly spoke. "It's your life." She felt her face flush. "Don't worry about me. It's up to you."

It was nice that Troy thought to ask her. Not that it would have mattered anyway. Most likely, he was still going to get married even if she had told him he was rushing it all right. But she had no reason to tell him that. It is his life. Not hers. She was out of his life. She was out of his life years ago.

"Alright. I just didn't want to suddenly put all this pressure on you. I mean it's not anytime too soon-but I know it's been out of hand lately. A lot has happened." Troy said adding a small yawn.

He wasn't tired. He just had to yawn—it seemed to blend with what he was saying. At least it took away the awkwardness.

"I know. I know." Sharpay said nodding while taking another sip of her coffee. "But it's life. Nothing is ever predictable anymore." She sighed. "You know? Thing just get crazier by the minute."

Troy chuckled out of random.

"It's weird how we haven't spoken to each other in almost ten years, then Evelyn comes along—and now. It's different." Troy explained standing up and walking out of his room.

"Yeah. And to think I would never see you again." She giggled awkwardly.

"Yeah. Now we see each other more than before!" Troy pointed out sitting down on his couch. He was flipping through one of his sport magazines.

Sharpay didn't say anything in respond. Troy felt the urge to say something, but it seemed as if Sharpay was still thinking of a come back to his comment.

"We even slept together." He added quickly, as a joke.

"Let's not go there." Sharpay hissed. "It'll only lead to another argument and right now, I don't want to get in one. You have no idea how tired I am." She closed her eyes briefly.

"I wasn't aiming for an argument. Just joking around." He took a breath throwing the magazine on the coffee table.

"Where's Evelyn?" Sharpay asked finishing her drink. " I haven't spoken to her." She added while throwing away her cup.

"She's taking a bath. I'm planning for me, Evelyn, Rachel, and her kids to go out for dinner. Just a family dinner. I think it'd be nice." He simply pointed out.

Sharpay felt her body freeze. The last sentence killed it. The image of all of them, Troy, Evelyn, Rachel, Jessica, Kayla, and Christy having dinner together—a family dinner at some fancy restaurant haunted her mind. It was not something she enjoyed imagining. Why couldn't she be in the picture? Why only Rachel and her kids? How come Troy never offered to take her and Evelyn out to dinner? Just them three? Why does Rachel seem to be the lucky one all of the sudden? She got a family dinner with Troy…. while Sharpay was stuck working?

"Sharpay?" Troy called her name after the extremely long pause.

"Huh?" She shook her head. "Sounds nice." She managed to say clearly. "All of you. Diner. Really nice." She forced a smile, even if Troy couldn't see her. "I really hope Rachel is the one for you, Troy." She added, not having an idea why t hat came out of her mouth.

Troy frowned. He was confused. Sometimes he hard the hardest time understanding Sharpay. One minute she was in one topic, then another, and then a completely different one. He could not understand whether she liked Rachel or not—or if she hated him. She was never steady with one feeling. It always changed.

"What are you saying?" He asked wanting to finally just understand her language.

"Well you know…. I don't want you to make another _mistake_ by marrying Rachel like you married me." She admitted biting her lips.

_"Why are you so damn cranky?" Troy hissed wanting to throw the glass across the room._

_Sharpay threw her fork on the white plate, loudly. She felt exhausted, and wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. "Because I'm carrying your child—eating for your child—waking up for your child—breathing for your child!" She spat knowing she could go on for hours._

_"Then maybe starting a family was a mistake!" Troy slammed the kitchen cabinet._

_"Maybe it was!" Sharpay stood up leaving the kitchen angrily._

_"And marrying you was a mistake too!" Troy shouted after her._

_As soon as those words hit her…. She cried. Even if she was already down the hall, she heard him loud and clear._

_"Then why don't you leave, Troy?" She scolded wiping the tears off her cheeks. _

_"I WAS JUST PLANNING ON IT!" Troy threw his fork into the sink before rushing upstairs to pack. He couldn't take it anymore._

_Sharpay watched him run the stairs. That was the last she had seen him. She didn't get to see him walk out the door…for she was in the bathroom, crying and cursing at herself. Troy never said good-bye. _

"Oh. Yeah." Troy had no idea how to respond to that. "Well, I don't want to waste anymore of your time. So I'll let you go." He added in a brisk.

Sharpay opened her mouth to say 'good-bye' only nothing came out. She didn't want to say good-bye. She wanted to keep talking.

_"I love you." Troy's gentle kiss made her melt._

_"I love you too." Her hand reached for his hair, as they lay on the bed, ready to get some sleep._

_He kissed the top of her blonde hair as she snuggled her face against his neck._

_She smiled against his touch. _

"Shar?" Troy called her name once again.

"Hmm? Yeah?" Sharpay choked out, her mind leaving the little flashback.

"Talk to you later?" He spoke with a questioned tone.

"Uhh... yeah. Sure. Yeah." Sharpay nodded.

"Okay. Bye." Troy hung up.

When she heard the click, her eyes began to water. Was she feeling homesick—or was just jealous due to the fact that Troy was going to be spending time with Rachel…. the slut. She had to admit, Troy still looked gorgeous—as hard as she had tried to shut him off her life and just forget about his smile, his eyes…everything. It was hard. Especially when they had an actual nice conversation. She knew she missed him. She hadn't thought about missing him for so long…and that was because she had accepted the fact that he was out of her life. It was no more them two. It was just now Troy. And then Sharpay. Not Troy and Sharpay.

"East High's cutest couple." She looked down at her purse, remembering the times when Troy was in love with her.

It sure was a long time ago—yet she still remembered it clearly. Nothing about Troy ever left her memories. She knew it. It was hard to admit, but she couldn't hide it.

"I might as well not keep it to myself anymore. I love Troy. I'm still in love with him." She spoke aloud for the first time since she had realized it... which was during their little lunch together—when he crushed her heart again about Rachel.

**xXx**

**Yay! I'm getting better at the whole updating faster thing huh? Well I just have to say; the reviews I get just get me going. Hehe. Seriously, like when I see a million reviews for a story, I'm just like "Don't wanna keep them disappointed. Better update soon!" SO thank to all of you who take your time reviewing. It makes me happy to know that you are willing to take your time and tell me what you have to say. I mean FOUR hundred reviews!!!!!??? Wow.. You think we can hit 430 by next chapter? ;D **

**I replied to some of the reviews personally. At least the ones with questions. **

**Just because I didn't reply to you doesn't mean I don't care about you. I'm just trying to move fast here and get on with the next chapter. And I already started it! So except the next chapter by the middle of the week—Wednesday—or Thursday.**

**Please guys? Make it 430 reviews:D **

**I love you!!!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Hey guys!! Good to see you again…. I have a cold and I sound funny!!!! Even my dad think so too… How lovely… I have to go Christmas shopping this weekend for my friends—and I have a birthday party to go to tomorrow….. so I have to make sure I'm better within less than 24 hours… woopie… any how.. I update.. that's probably the most important thing, huh? **

**Well. Happy reading.**

…

**Evane21**: Hehe. Glad you think it's 'cool'. Hopefulyl this chapter was cool too. :)

**AshleyZac4life**:) LOVE is a very strong word—did you really love the chapter? Lol, just kidding. Nice to know you liked it. And thank you very much for reviewing—like always!

**Bl1SSFuln3ss**: Yeshi!!! Hello! I did get Meredith from Grey's. I was watchng the show while I was writing the last chapter…. So of course I used her name. Only because one of the doctor's people were like "Meredith! Meredith!" so I was like "okay, Meredith it is." See how I come up with my brilliant stuff? Brilliant huh? Lol. I sure am getting better at updating again, but only because I had this chapter written for like so long, I already had this planned out since like chapter five of this story. The only problem thing is, I'm too lazy to update it and yeah yeah. Anyway, I don't want to keep on rambling on with pointless junk.

**Yayyeness**: I know you want TRoypay moments. Everyone does. Even I do! But trust me, in a while, reading all this twist and icky stuff will be worth it.. Ooops.. I think I just gave you a hint? Well just tune in : share some idea with me too if you have any. You know I'll take them!

**Sezq**: about time she realized it huh? I was going to wait until later, but I felt the urge to do so now. Everyone could see that Sharpay still loved Troy.

**Clotisy**: Haha! Well I had no idea your nieghbor's dog had a thing for Troy and Sharpay! I've never had a dog who liked TRoypay—and could even tell that it was about time for Sharpay to admit that she still loved Troy!!!

**Qtim18**: Thank you! I hope this was soon enough. It's a day behind what I originally said I would post it up, but I got sick and I'm really cold.. even if it's sunny out!!my noise is cold. Lol

**Disneyme**: Aww Really? You almost cried. Sharpay touched you –tear tear- Of course, Sharpay feels horrible probably.. I mean yeah I kind a felt like "OMG…this is so sad" while I was writing it. I tried to sort of explained her feelings on how I felt when I broke up with a boyfriend.. but yeah it didn't work out so well because i was like in 6th grade, so I knew nothing! Thanks for the review!

**Mrs. Ashley Efron**: Force Sharpay and bring her home? Hmm.. There might not be any necessary forcing…..err… I mean.. I didn't just say that! I can't say anything! I'll give the story away. Hehe.. so I guess you're going to have to read and FIND OUT for yourself! Haha.. thank you for reviewing though…you always do. ;)

**TROYPAYIZDAB3ST**: Hmm I should listen to that song then. I've never heard of it. So as soon as I'm done replying to my reviews—which is like in a few minutes, I'll go look it up on youtube! Thank you very much for the review. Hope you like this chapter!

**youtubesmybff aka chel08**: Be happy, just don't die. Hehe. I wouldn't want you to do now….. I updated.. I did.. I didn't want to know what the 'or else' was about. Nahhhh… well I should stop wasting your time so you can get on with reading the following chapter—if you haven't already.. I don't know which one you're reading first.. or do I?

…

"I don't understand why he rather be with her then me? Why? What makes her better than me? Did I change? If Troy loved me then, how come not now?" Sharpay cried to her brother who just stayed on the phone quietly.

Ryan sat back to think of a good answer to his sister's question. Honestly, he didn't know the answer. Only Troy did since the questions were really for him to answer. He just felt so bad for his twin sister who had always gotten what she wanted and she had her whole life together, until now. Ryan could very well tell that all she wanted was Troy.

"Shar, maybe it's because you kind a never told Troy that you have feelings for him still. He probably just wants to move on since you haven't' said anything. Why don't you just tell him?" Ryan suggested knowing that probably wasn't his best advice to his sister.

Sharpay frowned. "Oh sure Ryan! I'll go up to him while he's screwing with Rachel and scream out 'I love you'. I will so do that! Are you insane?" She snapped angrily. "He's so happy now. I should just be thankful that he's being a real dad to Evelyn. I should just stop hoping. But I can't stand that woman. I can't. Every time I hear her voice I just want to grab her by the throat!" Sharpay sighed brushing a strand of away from her face. "Maybe I should move on. You know I could have done it—I was doing fine, until Troy showed up in my house with Evelyn—which I'm glad that I got Evelyn—but he had to show up! I was doing so good of keeping him out of my mind!"

Ryan sighed. It was just a suggestion. She didn't need to explode on him. Thank god he was on the phone with her, not face to face. He didn't know what was going through her mind; he didn't know how to help. In many ways, it was partly Sharpay's fault she and Troy separated. It was also Troy's though. It was both their faults—and they could both fix it. If they tried.

"My poor daughter. I know she just wants to feel the feeling of a real family—together. She wants me and Troy to both be there, at the same time. In her eyes she has hopes…I don't, anymore." Sharpay shook her head feeling ashamed. "I see so much in her eyes, every time she asks me about the relationship Troy and I once had…her eyes just lit up. Really."

The image made Sharpay want to cry. She hated having to be so confuse all the time. What drove her crazy was how she had to deal with actually splitting Evelyn with Troy. Why couldn't they just both have her at the same time—together? It was hard to have Evelyn with her one weekend and then not the next.

"Just tell him Sharpay—before he actually gets married. They're planning on getting married. They're not married." Ryan suggested hoping this time she would actually listen to his every word.

"I can't. It's too much for me to do. It's just that…. I don't know…. Ever since we…. we had sex—drunk—sort of—I kind…Ryan. Help me?" Sharpay sighed looking out the window of her hotel room. "Why am I falling in love with him again? Why? I thought I was over him. I'm confused." She wanted to cry.

"Just tell him, sis. Let your feelings out. That's all I'm—"

"Oh hang on Ry. Troy is on the other line. I have to take this." She sighed pressing the send key. "Hey Troy."

Her voice sounded oh so very sweet when it came to talking to Troy now. Everyone was right; she was just going to end up falling in love with him again. It was working so well. She had shut him out of her life and had actually moved on with her life, and then Troy had to come back again.

"Err—Shar. There are some people here, accusing me." Troy stuttered looking around his living room where four professionally dressed people looked at him with straight looks.

"What?" The word escaped Sharpay's mouth in shock.

She didn't understand what he meant and how she was involved in it. Was this a really necessary phone call that he had to interrupt her actually important conversation with her twin brother?

"They're accusing me of kidnapping Evelyn. They said they're from the orphanage…. and that we kidnapped her." Troy explained in a very low puzzled tone.

Sharpay almost dropped the phone. Her worst nightmare. She had a feeling the stupid orphanage would come looking for Evelyn one day since a little child just disappeared out of nowhere. But she expected it to happen when she's actually in town! Not when she's miles away!

"What are they saying? Are they taking her? Don't let them Troy!" She exclaimed sadly pacing around her bed.

"They just said…." Troy paused leaving the room to get some privacy from the agents. " They said that it was a crime and that we stole her. She's not legally ours so we're in big trouble—mainly me because she's at my house this moment." He explained in a hushed tone.

"No! This cannot be happening. I'm miles and miles away. Oh my gosh. I'm in so much drama right now. I'm going to need so much therapy when I get back. My gosh. Did they say anything about taking her?" She questioned falling backwards on her bed.

"No. Not yet. They just said they needed to talk to you. But I told them you were on a business trip. They questioned me about everything. They were wondering why we weren't living together and stuff. I told them the truth. And now they think I'm some kind of creep stealing a little girl. I didn't want to tell them that…" He looked around the room making sure he was alone. "That Evelyn ran away. She could get in big trouble. But we're in big trouble right now!" Troy managed to keep his voice low even if he wanted to scream it out.

The people were seriously bugging him with every information they could dig out. They had asked more questions in his life than anyone had ever asked him in his lifetime. He didn't want to give out all his personal information. Some things were meant to be kept private—to him.

"All the lady said was that I needed proof that she's my daughter and that I have the rights to keep her—same goes for you. They're giving me a hard time Sharpay. Can't you come back down—now?" He asked impatiently going back to the hall that led to his living room.

"I can't! I have a show tonight Troy! There's no way I can get on a plane now. Don't let them take Evelyn!" She demanded in a very firm tone.

"What do you think I'm trying to do here? I'm doing my best. It's not really going anywhere without any proof! I have no paper works. Nothing. I have no pictures. Nothing! I don't know how long I can keep this up Sharpay, but I really don't think these people are buying a word I'm saying." He stopped before entering the living room where his entire unwanted guests were seated, so comfortably.

Sharpay groaned and covered her face with her free hand. This was way too much frustration in one day. Was the whole world against her? And why does everything always have to happen at the wrong time? This was not her best day—or week for a matter.

"Who are they?" She questioned weakly.

"Um—two lawyers and some agent and the person who runs that orphan place or something." He answered with a cheesy smile as everyone's eyes landed on him.

All four guests looked at him, oddly.

"Darn lawyers. They always have to freaking following the laws!" Sharpay screamed into his ear.

Troy pulled the phone away from his ear, letting out a nervous laugh. He was sure for the lawyers to have hard Sharpay. She only said it loud enough for the **whole** world to hear.

"Sharpay." He hissed standing back up.

Talking in the living room wasn't such a good idea. Everyone could hear his conversation and who knew what was next to come out of Sharpay's mouth. He didn't want to wander off though, he might send the agent guy a weird sign and they'll probably come after him even more.

"What are they doing bothering us? Just kick them out!" Oh he wished it were that easy.

Sharpay continued on rambling about how screwed everything was, but Troy only heard a few words now and then as he was in his own thoughts, looking through the window, where he could see the full view of his backyard and Evelyn—and his dog, playing with the Frisbee.

"They're here because a girl is missing from their little orphan house place and they want her back—so she can get adopted by some family! That's why Sharpay! That's why they're bothering us. If you just kept the baby none of this would have happened you know? If you just kept your cool, neither one of us would have to go through this! This is entirely your fault! I have to sit here and try to stop them from taking our daughter because of you! You have to let all this happen. If you would have just told me the truth!" He said angrily tearing his eyes away from the window and to the wall.

Tears were already running down Sharpay's cheeks by now. Being yelled at by Troy always made her start to tear up. It was his power of voice that scared her. Or just the fact that he was anger with her scared her. Sometimes she just cried because she didn't know how else to react.

"It's not all of my fault Troy!" She fought back. "You were the one who decided to mess around. You left!" She cried sitting up straight on her bed.

Troy scoffed. Sure he left, but she ordered him too. He was just following orders.

"Mr. Bolton—er—sorry for interrupting you, but we can't possibly sit here all day while you chit chat on the phone." The woman said standing up very straight, stiff as a board.

"Hang on Sharpay." Troy talked on the phone. "Sorry, but I'm kind of trying to deal with this situation with Evelyn's mom here." He said to the woman looking into her firing eyes.

The woman, Ms. Carlson just huffed and stood even straighter than before, if that was possible. She fixed her little suit and eyed Troy down.

"For this matter, we would actually take the child back today. But since you and the mother of the child aren't exactly living together, I'll give you two days to get everything settled and organized. We need your proof of the custody. Prove it and your child is yours. If not, there's a family waiting to adopt her." She spoke clearing her throat.

Troy's mouth was down to the ground now. That woman could not do that to him. How much proof did he need? Evelyn is his daughter, he was pretty sure. What's with the custody crap? On her birth certificate it shows he's the father, they take a stupid DNA test if they had to and it would state that he's the father. There's no need for paper works saying that he has the right to keep his child or not. She's his daughter and he's going to keep her if he wanted to—if only he could.

"Two days? No. Lady, you can't do that." He followed the woman to the door along with the other three tag-along of hers. " I need like a week. This is all too soon. I don't even know what you want from me. I don't know what I need to prove to you that my daughter is my daughter!" He exclaimed, still holding the phone next to his ear.

"Proof. Do you have any legal papers stating that you have the rights to be responsible for the child? I don't think so. If you can get a paper within two days—and I say two days only, then you'll get what you want. It's not our fault, Mr. Bolton. It's yours and that ex-wife of yours. You two were the ones to make the decision. You two were the ones who gave up a harmless little girl. Because of you two a little girl had to suffer. It was your fault. It's not ours. We're just doing our job. Making sure that the kids get a good home—and a loving family. That neither you or your ex-wife can offer." Ms. Carlson said using a sweet sarcasm voice.

"Oh Slap her!" Sharpay spat hearing every word that woman had just said.

Troy wanted to. She had crossed the line with barging into his house in the first place. He was just scared that he would get in even more trouble if he punched her or knocked her out. He had already 'committed' a crime.

"You little _witch_." He shook his head slamming the door as hard as he could.

Evelyn stood in the middle of the hall, puzzled.

"Are you okay?" She asked approaching Troy in her pink and white outfit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little mad. Go on up to your room, honey. I'm in a middle of an important phone call right now." Troy escorted his daughter up the stairs with a sigh.

Sharpay was on the other line begging Troy to let her talk to Evelyn. Only he ignored her. It wasn't the right time for Sharpay to talk to Evelyn now. She might say something about what had just happened to the little girl and Troy didn't want to cause an even bigger problem. He was going to do whatever it took to keep Evelyn out of the whole mess. The last thing he wanted was for a nine-year-old to get involve in something so big and messy.

"No, Sharpay." He whispered walking to his office where he knew he was for sure going to get some serious talking done. "Not now. We're in a big mess right now. Are you going to do anything about this? Are you just going to stay there and hope for everything to be all right when you come back? I only have two days Sharpay! I have until Monday. Do you want to loose your daughter? Again?" He asked sitting down in front of his off computer.

"No. I don't, Troy." She closed her eyes holding back the tears.

"I don't know what to do. I've already had a hard day. I think I'm going to die from all the problems in my head. I really don't need this now. If would be nice if you could help me. After all, you were the one who got the idea that it was okay to leave a little girl in some orphan with a creepy lady." Troy retorted playing with his drawers by opening and closing them pointlessly.

"Oh you've had a hard day?" Sharpay asked sarcastically. "I have a lot on my mind and I know I'm going to blow any second." She added flipping through the phone book in front of her.

She needed to catch a plane home, even if she had a show tonight. Everyone was going to have to run it without her—for the first time ever. She would never put her work before her own daughter. Evelyn came first, no matter how jetlagged she would be in the end.

"Yeah Sharpay, I have. Because thanks to you, Rachel and I got in an argument yesterday night and she went ballistic on me this morning before screaming at me and telling me that I was a two timer freak." He said with a frown. "And you can take a wild guess at who she said I was having a fling with." He added coldly.

Sharpay knew it was her. Who else?

"That's not a big deal Troy. She's a slut okay? When are you going to open your eyes and see that? You're hooking up with a slut. She doesn't love you. You don't---"

"I don't need to hear your sympathy Sharpay. You're not really helping." He interrupted her.

"Could you let me finish?" She asked irritated. "Gosh. As I was saying, you don't deserve her. She's playing with you Troy. Can you not see it? She hooks up with all these guys just to get knocked up. Just get out of the mess Troy. You don't need another problem in your life." She said, really meaning it. "When are you going to see that? She's the one messing with you." She simply added.

Troy stayed silent for a while.

"You know what, Sharpay? I finally found someone to keep my mind off you and you had to ruin it. Just like all the other times you've ruined everything else in my life! Why can't you just stay out of it? I stay out of yours, why don't you do the same for me?" He blurted before hanging up and the phone, leaving Sharpay clueless.

She tried her best to tell him that Rachel was bad news. She really did. But he was Troy and the last thing he would do is listening to her. She meant nothing and what good would she do for him?

Of course she had to stay in his life. They had a child in the middle. If he's going to want to see his daughter then they had to get involve with each other.

"I try to be nice. I try. I really try." She shook her head searching for the number to call the airport.

No such luck. The whole time she tried to call, they just put her on hold for almost forty-five minutes.

…


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

_HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOSH, long time no see, eh? Well I'm back. OMG, I officially hate Geography. Sooooooooooooo many notes to take and homework. I hate it. Anyway, in between geography, algebra, and social life, I finally got this chapter together. Of course my goal was last Friday, but obviously, that did not happen. I tried to make it lengthy. Although I could have added more to it, my dad is rushing me to get to bed—since I have school tomorrow.._

_So until next time. Enjoy!_

_Oh and---I think there's some sweet moments in this chapter.. Troypay-ish. _

…

Sharpay stepped into the airplane knowing she was about to enter another drama in her life. She was tired and restless, but until everything was the way it was before, she knew that rest was not anywhere in place. The plane ride would be long and sure, plenty of time to get some sleep, but she knew she would be too worried to even think of getting some sleep. The show is tonight; the biggest show of the year…Her show. Her production. For the first time ever, she was going to miss it. Her co-workers were not exactly happy with the news.

"_WHAT? You're going to miss the biggest night of the year? Sharpay!" Joe had exclaimed. "First you call off rehearsals early—when everyone was messing up. Now you're leaving early—can't make to the final rehearsals—and you're not going to be there for opening night? Things are going to fall apart!" He cried._

"_I'm sorry. But I'm having some family problems." She shook her head. "You guys can manage without me." She left hoping that they would be able to keep the show going for the night._

As the plane took off, Sharpay felt as if she wanted to cry from all the emotions going on inside of her.

She was not ready to face Troy after admitting that maybe she did have some love for him still. Plus they had a problem to deal with.

….

"Why is my mom coming home early and staying with us again?" Evelyn frowned, slightly confused with what was going on…since Troy made up a story to cover everything.

He cleared his throat and grabbed his car keys before escorting Evelyn to the front door.

"Because she has time off and we thought it would be fun to spend sometime here together. The three of us, before you two go back home." Troy tried to remember the first story he had come up with.

"Why?" Evelyn narrowed her eyes, still not putting everything together.

"Your mom just wants to hang out here for a little bit. That's all." He summed it up, getting tired of having to repeat the same story that even he couldn't fully remember.

"Are you sure she's going to stay?" Evelyn questioned.

The whole story seemed to be a flake to her. She knew something was going on. It was just hard to figure out. Did it really matter though? She missed her mom and it would be nice to have her come back early…even though she was very tired and wished her dad had let he stay at home and sleep.

Troy drove to the airport, glancing at his clock every now and then making sure he was on schedule. He knew how Sharpay was with being on time. She happened to be a very prompt person.

"How long is mom staying for?" Evelyn asked her voice tired.

"I don't know." Troy answered truthfully.

"For a while though?" The little girl asked with hope.

"Yeah." Troy nodded. Though he hoped not that long. He wanted the whole drama with the orphanage to be over in a second. If Sharpay had to stay long, that meant the problem would take a while to be solved.

Within ten minutes, they were at the airport. Troy parked his car into the airport's parking lot. He was a few minutes ahead of Sharpay's landing time—that made him glad. For once he could prove to her that he was on time and can be prompt.

Evelyn, who wanted nothing but to sleep, walked lazily behind her dad. It was almost midnight and she had, had a long day with her dad—playing around.

"Come on Evelyn." Troy waved her to walk faster.

Evelyn groaned and ran up to him, rubbing her eyes. Though she couldn't wait to see her mom again, she always didn't want to sound sleepy while greeting her mom. She wanted to look excited.

Troy made his way to the passenger pick up area where he and Sharpay had agreed to meet up. Much to his surprise. She was already there. Sitting on a bed with her belongings next to her, while reading a magazine. But he was ten minutes early. To think he was about to prove her that he was able to be on time and not keep her waiting.

"You're flight wasn't suppose to land until about ten minutes." He spoke as he reached her spot.

Sharpay looked up from her magazine to see Troy and Evelyn behind him.

"My flight arrived early." She smiled looking at Evelyn.

"I was supposed to be here before you." Troy sighed.

Evelyn greeted her mom with a warm hug.

"Hey sweetie. Oh I've missed you so much." Sharpay returned the hug as she stood up.

"Me too." Evelyn smiled sweetly.

Troy groaned and grabbed Sharpay's luggage. He knew he would be hearing about she had to wait for so long and how he's always late pretty soon. That was one reason why he was happy to be for once earlier than the actually meeting.

Sharpay stood blankly expecting at least a _'Hi Sharpay. Good to see you.'_ From Troy—or even a little greeting hug. But he just stood there and shrugged. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

"My plane landed about fifteen minutes ago." Sharpay spoke walking after him holding Evelyn's hand.

"You told me eleven-thirty." He said leading the way out of the airport.

"That was the actual time, but we arrived early. It was a smooth fly." She smirked, catching up to him.

Troy just nodded briskly and continued to walk.

Not five minutes later they were all in the air and on the way to Troy's house. Evelyn was already snoozing in the backseat, proving how exhausted she was. Of course, by the minute Sharpay was beginning to feel awkward next to Troy in the car. If only he actually spoke, instead of driving in the silence maybe she wouldn't feel like a stranger. Plus, the car was suddenly becoming stuffy.

"Where do you live now?" Sharpay asked trying to start a conversation between them.

"Oh you know." Troy started. "Same town where we use to live." He took his eyes off the road for a second. "Around the corner." He finished with a nod.

Sharpay nodded too. "Does…"

Troy shook his head before she could even finish her sentence. He could already tell that she was about to ask if Rachel lived with him.

"Oh." Sharpay breath looking out the window.

The streets were empty and dark, except for the streetlights and stoplights around. No one seemed to be around, aside from a few cars that passed by every now and then. She hadn't been to the town for at least a month, and it seemed like forever. After all, this is her hometown. Where her whole life began.

"Hey look." Troy touched her bare shoulder briefly making Sharpay melt against his warm tough.

It was only for a second, but all her memories flew around her head. As if she were in High School again, day dreaming about Troy Bolton and planning her wedding day with him—even if she was _only_ secretly crushing on him. She remembered all the times she purposely bumped against him the halls.

Her head turned to where Troy was pointing out. It was the old apartment building they lived in. The first place they lived in together while still going to college. _Did Troy actually tend on driving pass the place? _The place where their adventures started. How everything seemed so perfect, even if they were struggling to remember paying the rent or their bills.

"It looks the same." She whispered leaning forward to get a better look at the building.

It was dark, but she could still see the white window shutters and the stairs that led upstairs. She could even point out exactly where their own apartment room was.

"_Did you mail in the rent check?" Troy questioned turning the DVD player on._

"_Wasn't it your turn to do that?" Sharpay responded blankly._

"_Was it?" Troy's face became puzzled._

_They both chuckled falling back onto the couch forgetting the importance of making payments._

"_What are we watching?" Sharpay asked handing him the bowl of popcorn._

"_Something scary." Troy kissed the side of heard before turning off the lampshade on the side table. _

"_Great." Sharpay felt Troy's arms wrap around her shoulder._

If only she could feel Troy's arms around her again.

"Looks the same, huh?" Troy's voice became vivid as Sharpay stepped back into the _real_ world.

She nodded slowly before turning her head back to the opposite window, where she had no real view except for a few buildings.

A few minutes later, they had reached what seems to be Troy's house. It was different than Sharpay had imagined. Smaller than she had pictured, but it looked neat from what she could see. She expected the yard to be a mess and the fence to be falling apart. But it was far from that.

"Well." Troy's eyes wandered to Sharpay's side. "This is it." He put on a half smile. "My home." He added before unlocking the car doors.

Sharpay sighed and opened her side of the door. She could feel the nasty summer night heat blow against her face. She watched as Troy opened back door and slowly carried Evelyn out.

"I'll take her upstairs. Can you get your things?" He asked in a soft tone.

She nodded and grabbed for her belongings, following Troy to the oak front door. He gently opened the door, trying to not make as much noise as possible, while Sharpay stood behind.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll take her upstairs real quick." He whispered heading straight for the white-carpeted stairs, leaving Sharpay alone.

The house was nothing like she had ever pictured Troy living in. Everything was organized and clean. His coffee table was empty. She expect it to be filled with magazines and new papers. As she strolled around, her eyes widened. He had an actual dining room; she figured he would have a pool table inside of one. It looked like Troy was living the semi simple life. Sure he had signs of being a guy, like shoes in the middle of the kitchen floor…. or the shirt on top of the table.

After wandering around the house for a good three minutes, Sharpay made her back to the living to sit and wait for Troy…whatever was taking him so long. The lights were still off, making Sharpay adjust to the darkness of the room. She found Troy's house actually comfortable. And suitable for a small family. Her house was so beyond big; there were rooms she hadn't been in for years. She dreamt of living in a simple family house one day, like the one she had in mind the day she and Troy got married.

"Sorry." Troy stepped into the living room, turning on the lights. "I had to make sure the guest bedroom was picked up too." He added sitting across from Sharpay.

She nodded lightly. "You have a nice place here." She whispered.

"Thanks." Troy looked around his living room. "I'm barely home. So it stays clean." He chuckled.

"It's nice." Sharpay met his eyes, then looked back at the tanned carpet.

Silence flooded the room.

Sharpay shivered, rubbing her arm as she felt goose bumps come upon her body. The room wasn't cold, she just felt nervous. And scared. But then, when she looked into Troy's eyes, she felt hope. There had to be that one little feeling of love for her still. She hoped so.

"What are we going to do?" Troy spoke, his voice stinging Sharpay's ears.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"They're coming Wednesday morning, Sharpay. We only have Monday and Tuesday to really get everything. Two days. That's not enough." Troy looked down at his bare feet.

"I know." Sharpay said softly. "I've been trying to think of any possible papers that state she's still legally our daughter." She felt tears form around her light brown eyes. "But…" Her voice quivered. "I think I signed them all…let her go…." At this point she was far too scared to even look up at Troy's delicate face.

She could sense some anger in the room. It was obvious Troy was not happy with her decision in the past. She _did_ ruin his life. She knew it. This was _all_ her fault. Maybe if she weren't so harsh on Troy, things would have been the same. They would have been still together. They would have been a family. The three of them. She _ruined_ it.

"Maybe you and I can go get a lawyer tomorrow or something." Troy suggested running his fingers through his hair. "That way we can at least get some professional help." He thought aloud.

Sharpay nodded. The least she could do was agree with him. Although she had one thing on her mind that was bothering here. _Where was Rachel? _

"I mean I didn't sign anything. So I have a chance, right?" Troy asked worried. "I mean—not that you don't—well…"

"I know what you mean." Sharpay spoke up, trying hard not to let any tears fall down her cheeks. "You have a better chance of winning than I do." She admitted.

"No." Troy shook his head. "We're not going against each other, Sharpay. We're going against **them** _together_." He tried to meet eye contact with her, only she kept her eyes on the carpet. "We're fighting for who gets _**our**_ daughter." He added quickly.

Why did she have to shut him off her life again?

"But I really think it's best if we don't tell Evelyn about this. She doesn't have to know. She doesn't need to know. She's a child. She doesn't need all this drama." Troy watched as Sharpay took off her light jacket.

This had been the first time for a while that they had been alone together. Sharpay was feeling more and more uncomfortable being alone with Troy. Although Troy seemed to be acting normal. He could sense some awkwardness with Sharpay, making him puzzled. Did they not agree to be friends? There shouldn't be any tension between them. If only Troy knew the memories that have been flooding Sharpay's mind for the past few days. And how much the town was making everything worst. Her hometown. Their hometown. All their romantic memories. All the talks and walks they had together. Everything that went on in one town was invading her head. This was why leaving the town was a great a idea. She felt like a brand new person, leaving her past and never turning back. But of course, you can't live without a past. The mistakes you've made haunts you.

"You want me to show you to your room?" It seemed like Troy was the only one doing the talking between them.

Sharpay stood up. That answer Troy's question. He grabbed her bags and led her up the medium length stairs. The guest bedroom was next to the master bedroom, making Sharpay feel rather nervous knowing Troy was going to be right in the next room. But still, she wanted to know, _Where's Rachel?_

"Hope it'll do." Troy opened the door, letting himself and Sharpay in.

Sharpay forced a smile. It was good enough for Troy to believe.

"Um…Where's Rachel?" She asked out of the blue.

Troy's eyebrows formed into a frown.

"I've been—we have a big problem right now. It's best she stays out." He cleared his throat. "And she's still in that fight with me." He sat down on the bed, as Sharpay examined the room. "About the whole, you know? Accusing me of cheating on her, with you. Yeah, yeah." He let out a small chuckle.

"Why don't you just go apologize and tell her it's not true?" Sharpay asked sitting next to Troy on the bed. "She'll believe me. I mean she knows you're not that kind of a guy." She felt the urge to hug Troy. Not because she felt bad for him. She wanted to be comforted by him.

"She'll come around." Troy said calmly, turning his body to face Sharpay's.

Sharpay shifted her weight.

"Thanks for picking me up today." She decided to change the conversation. It was good to hear that Rachel would not be in the same house as her anytime soon.

"I wanted to be on time though." Troy frowned.

"You were on time. My plane arrived early." She pointed out. "I didn't bother calling you when I arrived because I figured I shouldn't rush you. You came earlier than I had imagined."

Troy smiled. He couldn't believe they had been together for at least twenty minutes now and an argument hadn't started. Plus, Sharpay actually gave him a little praise for his pick up duty. This was what he liked. The two of them not bickering about the stupidest things in the world.

"Tired?" He asked as he watched Sharpay yawn.

He reviewed a week smile as an answer.

Maybe tonight was their moment. It seemed like it.

"If you want, I have your favorite musical on DVD, it's in my room. You're welcome to watch it." Troy offered rubbing his eyes.

He was getting slightly tired too.

"Watch it with me?" Sharpay questioned, nervous, yet unsure.

"Sure." Troy nodded standing up.

He led Sharpay into his master bedroom, where they spent the night, watching Sharpay's favorite musical….

She felt like her dreams were just beginning to unfold at the moment she crawled in bed with Troy, to watch a movie. Just like old times. She wished they could have been closer, but for now, this was as close as she'd get to him—if ever. If she was willing to admit the love that was rapidly growing back for Troy…

"It's been awhile since I've seen this." Sharpay spoke softly.

Truth was, she hadn't seen it for ten years. The last time she remember watching it was actually going to New York with Troy, after graduation and watching it live.

"I saw it a few nights ago." Troy admitted foolishly.

They both let out a small laugh.

"Mom…" Evelyn stood by the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." Sharpay turned her head to her daughter.

"Come up here." Troy patting the space between him and Sharpay.

Evelyn climbed on the bed, snuggling under the comforter; she was still of course tired. The loud nose from the TV had woken her up. Within a few minutes. She was sound asleep again.

"She's asleep already?" Troy looked down at the little blonde buried under the sheets.

"Well it is almost two in the morning." Sharpay pointed out with a small yawn.

The two of them continued to watch the musical, though Sharpay didn't last too long. Within half an hour, Troy felt her fall asleep beside him, forcing him to turn off the TV. There was no fun in watching it alone.

He looked down at the two blondes sleeping, cuddling together next to him. A small smile crept across his face before he turned off the lampshade and joined them.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Replies:**

**fibi3: **

well you're wait is over—finally. Hehehe. But hey, at least you're first on the replies :D

**AshleyZac4life:**

Ahh. Everyone loved the ending. xD I have to admit. It was cute. But this chapter—it has it's drama. So read along now.

**Clotisy:**  
Oh yes. I hope they can keep Evelyn. We'll see. This chapter is basically what that's about—well sort of—towards the end.

**PshYeah-x:**

LOL! Yes, Troy and Sharpay can unite together and form an army to get their daughter back. That would really happen…..Haha.

**cutiepink928:**

Aww. Me too…and so does everyone else. xD So do Troy and Sharpay. but the adoption people don't want them to keep Evelyn! Ugh. Rude, I know.

**TheOneWithTheCurlyBrownHair:**

Hehe, I just have to say, I love your pen name there. And thank you very much for reviewing. Hope to hear your thoughts about this chapter.

**Chel08:**

Well I can sadly say, I was not too quick with updating this—it's been gosh….a while. I do hope to get the following chapter up sooner than I took with this one. Good thing is, I already have the next chapter written—partly, but on paper though. So I must type it up soon… That way I can update sooner!

**LucyLicious xx:**

Ah yes. The cute family moment, about time I gave you guys one of those moment, huh? Well this chapter might have some—might…I dunno.. I guess you'll have to read and find out!

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:**

HEY!!!!!!!!!! Lol I watched Definitely, Maybe at the movies the other night and it soooo reminded me of this story. I mean I was like "OMG I should do that to my story. OMG that happens in my story" I was going crazy, in my head. I wasn't saying it to my friends. Cause they don't exactly know I write stories. Well not the ones that I was watching it with. Hehe. But yes, I thought you'd like to know that. xD

Well I'm off to go write our next chapter for our story. Which I already have a majority of it on paper. So it should be soon—or so I hope!!

MUCHO LOVE :D

**Sezq:**

I guess I could smack Troy. But then again, do I really want to smack that gorgeous face? Lol. Well you might get a kick out of Troy in this chapter—or you might hate him even more. Find out…

**usaprincess242:**

Thanks thanks thanks! Hehe. I hope you like this new chapter. And thank you for reviewing.

**OfflineForever:**

Yes there were little Troypay moments—and no Rachel—but I can't say that for this chapter..oops.. I mean—just go on and read. xD

**XxCharmedxX:**

Ah. Don't worry about the lateness. If you haven't notice (yea right) I haven't been doing a very good job of updating. Which stinks. But I'm trying—it's a little hard with school and all. But hey, I'll manage! See you were last. The best for last I tell you.

…

Troy woke up to find his bed empty. He could have sworn that Sharpay and Evelyn fell asleep next to him the night before. Much to his surprise, half of the bed was made and no sign of anyone. The whole room was empty. He knew he hadn't dreamt everything. Sharpay's belongings were still in the guest room. The whole upstairs was so silent. He would have thought Sharpay and Evelyn would be doing something together upstairs, trying not to wake him up—or downstairs.

"Evelyn!" He called walking down the stairs.

No answer.

"SHARPAY!" He walked down the hallway, peeking through every room he passed.

Within a few minutes, he was ready to conclude the two girls were not home. Where they were headed was beyond him, the least they could have done was leave a note, which was what he tried to look for. He knew better than to expect a little note, Sharpay was never that type of person. She enjoyed having people worry about her.

No reason to be searching around anymore, he knew there was no clue on to where Sharpay was.

He walked towards the front door, needing the newspaper to read.

"Troy."

Uh oh.

"Rachel." He forced a smile as he stepped outside.

Ironic how she showed up the minute he sat foot on the pavement.

"I called you last night. You never answered." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh." He spoke. "My phone has been off." He lied.

Technically, it wasn't a lie. He never heard his phone ring, therefore he had no idea. He had been too occupied to be watching his phone or to even know where it was stored now.

He hadn't expected Rachel to show up, at least not for a couple of days. She had just blown up on him; he figured it'd take days for her to cool off. And yet, she was standing in front him, making him feel very guilty. The last thing he needed was to get her angry again—which he knew she would if she found out Sharpay was staying him.

At this point, Troy knew very well his relationship with Rachel was going to end. He had been giving it time, waiting for that feeling of being in love to bloom between them, but now, more than ever they were getting in constant arguments about Sharpay—or Evelyn. It was starting to tick him off each time, and he wanted nothing more than to get out of Rachel's life for now. He had other problems to fix.

"Well. Where's your car? I thought you were out." Rachel giggled pointing at his empty driveway.

"Sharpay." He mumbled.

"Say what?" Rachel patted her large stomach.

"Nothing." Troy shook his head. "It's just—out—getting…" He paused trying to come up with a legit excuse. Only nothing came to mind. _"The mechanic"_ He though, just then, he could see his car coming towards his house—with a blonde sitting on the driver's seat. "Shit." He blurted.

Rachel turned around, he eyes glued on the familiar blonde in Troy's car, waving angelically. Her small smile suddenly turned into a serious look.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rachel's eyes grew wide, nearly knocking Troy down with the sound of her voice.

"We're having so problems." He defended honestly.

"Oh bull shit Troy! Bull shit! Problems?" She cursed. "First you tell me you can't get married as Sharpay never filed the divorce papers. Please! Admit it! Just fuckin' admit it Troy!" Rachel spat.

Sharpay at this point was standing next to Troy's car, feeling responsible for this sudden bickering between Troy and Rachel.

"Admit what?" Troy backed away; afraid he was going to get something painful.

"Oh please? Stop playing dumb! You don't want to divorce her. You're making excuses everyday, just admit it!" She exclaimed.

"What? No!" Troy shouted. "I'm not making excuses. I do want to divorce her okay? I just don't have time!" He defended.

Sharpay winced at Troy's respond but tried to stay invisible, along with Evelyn next to her. She had to admit; it was awkward being where she was.

"Just shut it Troy." Rachel placed her hand in front of her face, before turning around and shooting Sharpay a smirk. "Go screw each other." She barked while walking towards her car.

It took a few seconds before Sharpay could move. She was afraid to speak or walk towards Troy, knowing he most likely was not in a good mood. Plus she was scared to be yelled at her and blamed for what had just happened.

Evelyn just looked from her mom, then her dad, confused of what happened.

"Where did you guys go?" Troy spoke, not leaving his standing spot.

"Just drove around." Sharpay answered, finally walking for the front door, passing Troy briskly.

Sharpay made her way directly to the kitchen, needing some water, as Evelyn rushed upstairs, wanting a nice cool shower.

Troy wanted to act as if what had happened between him and Rachel had never happened. He didn't want Sharpay to be giving him sympathy about it, nor did he want to hear her comments. Not that she was showing any signs of talking to him anyway. She was rather caught up in doing whatever she was doing.

"So, what did you two do?" He asked sitting on one of the stools.

Sharpay shrugged. "Oh just drove around town." She opened her water bottle. "I showed her some places I use to hang out in…you know." She shrugged once again, not making eye contact with Troy.

He hated it when she talked to him with cold shoulders.

"Did Evelyn like it?" He questioned.

"Yeah. She seemed too." Sharpay nodded pulling her hair back on a ponytail.

Troy met her eyes with his. She quickly looked down.

"What?" He fumed, getting irritated with her behavior towards him.

"What…" Sharpay mocked him, walking out of the kitchen and into Troy's living room.

Troy ran his fingers through his dry hair. Boy was his life complicated. Everywhere he went, someone seemed to be upset with him. First Rachel, now Sharpay. He had no idea what Sharpay was all about, since last night everything went well, she just got back from her morning drive with Evelyn. Unfortunately, she had to hear the morning commotion.

"Sharpay." He followed her.

Sharpay was already seated in the living room, searching for the remote.

Troy sat across from her. Lately he had been wondering he and Sharpay could become close friends again. At least it was a start to fix their differences. Sure they shook on being friends, but did they really mean it? Sharpay hadn't exactly been the greatest friend—sure they got along, they still had boundaries.

"I guess that was the end of me and Rachel." He spoke with a smirk.

Sharpay looked up at him.

"No it's not." She shook her head. "You're going to say sorry to her and explain what's going on. Then it'll be fine again." She shrugged.

Troy stared at her for a moment.

"Nah. It's time to end it. Our relationship isn't going anywhere." He shook his head. "I need to get out of it, before I get in anothe—before I get trap in a big mess." He added simply, calm about the whole thing.

Sharpay gave him a puzzled look, but concluded that Troy was just trying to be serious and calm at the same time. She figured he'd change his mind later.

"You're just saying that." She noted.

Only Troy shook his head again.

"I mean it." He said firmly.

Sharpay shrugged. Like she even cared about this? She was just taken back by what Troy had said earlier. Maybe it was time for her to file those divorce papers? She had forgotten about them, as Troy never bothered to contact her with any complaints, and she never cared for getting remarried. Not after her experience with her first wedding. Only hard part was, the more she found herself with Troy, the harder it was to keep her feelings from blooming again. She had to admit, she never really let go of her love for Troy. She just forced herself to believe she hated him.

"Anyway." Troy cleared his throat. "We should get to business." He gave her one of his famous looks. "That way we can you know—keep our daughter." He slowly began to stand up.

"Oh right." Sharpay nodded and stood up, following Troy to his office.

"I just think we should get a lawyer, fight of Evelyn. You know? We have evidence. Just no paper works." He motioned Sharpay to sit down on the chair across from his.

"I know. But Troy, we're going to sound like messed up people. I mean we ended our relationship; I lied to you and told you our daughter was dead so you can get off my case with anything whatsoever. I wanted you out, and I knew having a child together would get us involved with each other. Then I completely signed legal rights to have no custody of her, full on. She runs away, finds you. You're in a relationship; I travel in and out of town constantly. I don't think we're going to win this battle." She fiddled with the hem of her blouse.

Troy shot her a frown.

"Stop being so negative Sharpay. That's what's wrong with you!" He exclaimed. "You're always pointing out the down part of life. Can't you just look at it on the bright side?" He spoke, almost using a high tone as he reached to turn on his computer.

Sharpay looked up at him. Why did he always have to yell at her for everything?

"Look Troy, I don't exactly have the most brilliant life out there okay? I have my ups and downs and lately my life has been going down the drain. I'm lost, confused, I don't know what to do! I make mistakes and lately, it's been hard to look at life the positive way. S if you can just bare with me and actually try to communicate with me, maybe I can slowly start to believe that things will turn out fine!" She felt as if she was about to fume.

Troy stared at her blankly. Had they even gone through a full conversation with no awkwardness or madness going on?

"You think I have the highlight of life everyday Sharpay? No! I'm just like you, I have my days. But do I show it to everyone and cause everyone else around me to feel horrible?" He gave he a scolded look. "No." He answered himself slamming his fist against the wooden desk.

At that moment, Sharpay felt like getting up and leaving the room. It was far too early to start an argument with Troy. The day had a long way to go before coming to an end, so the last thing she wanted was to start it off with a fight and going around all day carrying all the pressure. On the other hand, she didn't feel like walking out on Troy. She was after all, staying in his house. She had to show him some respect.

"It wasn't like I planned any of this to happen Sharpay. You're the one who screwed up our lives." Troy blurted, his eyes on his computer as he began to search for local lawyers.

"You think I planned this Troy? Like I really wanted to ruin my life? No. I didn't plan on it. And don't you dare think I wanted this to happen to you either." She kept her voice on a regular tone. " I don't plan on ruining people's lives, if that's what you're thinking." She added quickly.

"Well you've done a good job of ruining people's lives that's for sure. Think about it. You ruined my life. You ruined your life. And you've ruined a little girl's life." Troy smirked, typing on his computer.

Sharpay was on the verge of crying. She hated how Troy always had something rude to say to her. In the end, he always won, which bothered her. It made it seem as if she had always been the bad one between the two, when in reality, they had their fair share. Troy just noted out all her flaws each time they had a disagreement. He had always done a good job of tearing her apart in the end. Now she felt even more broken that she had been these past few years. It was always her fault in the end. Always.

"Troy, if I knew you were going to hate me this much…" She paused trying to keep the tears from streaming down her face. "I wished you never asked me to marry you."

"Like I knew this was how it was going to turn out?" Troy shot back. "Trust me. If I knew, that would have been the last thing on my mind."

"I…I can't handle having to do this Troy. I can't keep on seeing you, trying to be friendly, then getting into a fight. I can't deal with this. I was doing so good for nine years." Sharpay sighed wiping the small tear that had escaped her eye.

"Well that I can't help." Troy shrugged. "Look, this woman sounds like she'd do good." He turned the computer screen for Sharpay to get a look.

Sharpay took a quick glance and nodded. She wanted to cry.

"So I guess I'll call her and see if we can get a meeting today—or soon. Before those freaks come back." Troy picked up his cell phone.

"I'm going to go make food." Sharpay mouthed out to him, before walking out of the room.

She really just wanted to cry upstairs.

…

"Mommy and I drove around. She showed me the house she grew up in. It was really pretty. We didn't get to go in though." Evelyn smiled, eating her sandwich with Troy. "And she also showed me your High School."

Troy nodded and smiled in return while eating his lunch.

"Sounds fun." He mumbled with food in his mouth.

"It was." Evelyn nodded. "Maybe later, you, me and mom can go drive around together." She suggested meeting her dad's eyes.

"Yeah, maybe." Troy swallowed.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Sharpay since she left his office. He had heard her walk in and out of the guest bedroom earlier, but she had never bothered to come back downstairs. He figured she was still upset, he knew she was.

"But tonight. Mom and I are going somewhere. So we're going to have to leave you with my parents—err you grandparents for the night….if that's okay.." Troy spoke.

He knew it would be awkward, as Evelyn had never met them. It was also going to be strange that he was suddenly just going to drop her off there, on short notice.

"We'll pick you up though, it'll be late at night, but we'll still come get you. You won't have to spend the night there." Troy pointed out, hoping to make Evelyn a little more comfortable.

"Oh okay. That's okay. I want to meet them." She smiled happily. "Where are you two going then?" She questioned.

"Out." Troy simply responded.

"Like a date?" The little girl nodded.

"No." Troy shook his head.

Evelyn just sighed and continued with her lunch.

"Mommy showed me the house you two were going to buy. It's really big. Looks pretty." The nine-year-old spoke. "And I got to see the apartment you two live in too…the building." She went on.

Troy kept nodded and going _'Hmm'_ Every now and then. He was glad that Sharpay had taken the time to do that, though he wasn't happy that she just took his car without leaving a note or asking for permission.

"Maybe later mom will take me to go see more places." Evelyn looked down at her plate of fruits.

"Maybe." Troy smiled. "Hey, I can take you places too you know." He chuckled lightly before putting his plate in the sink and leaving Evelyn in the kitchen alone.

He made his way upstairs, knowing he would have to let Sharpay in on what they were doing tonight.

Without knocking, he let himself in the guest bedroom, where Sharpay was sitting and reading papers—to what looked like scripts for her play.

And that was when it hit him. She had completely missed her play this year.

"Missing it?" He spoke entering the room.

She looked up and let out a faded smile.

"A little. First year that I wasn't there. Keeping everything tack." She sighed setting the papers down on the bed.

Troy nodded.

"Hey, listen, sorry about earlier." He spoke.

"Don't worry about it." Sharpay bit her lower lip.

"Good. But we have a meeting with that lawyer tonight. So I was thinking of having Evelyn stay with my parents while we went—because I don't think it's appropriate to take her with us." He explained, and Sharpay seemed to understand.

…

"Let me get this straight—you two are separated—the orphan people are trying to get your daughter back—and you two are trying to prevent that?" Rebecca Shaw tried to summarize what Troy had just explained to her, still she was not getting the whole story.

Both Troy and Sharpay nodded.

"Now why can't you just state that she's your daughter? You can keep her?" Rebecca asked, puzzled.

"Because we have no papers stating she's our daughter whatsoever." Sharpay explained, softly.

"Why would that be?" The lawyer questioned.

"Because we were never there for Evelyn to begin with!" Troy exclaimed getting frustrated.

Rebecca held up her hands.

"Alright. I get it. Look, all I can tell you two is to gather what you have of your daughter. I mean you must have at least something from her. Even if it's a little picture from when she was a baby—or even a picture of her ultra sound, or a picture of you Sharpay, pregnant. Get the doctor who was there when you had your daughter. I'm sure he can find some information from their record at the hospital. And Troy, you said that she brought you some paper works, well get those and start reading it, see what's important." She explained quickly while taking a sip of her tea.

"So basically any little thing we have of hers?" Sharpay asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

The lawyer nodded.

"Whatever you have that's on paper or picture that can prove it—and heck, even go get DNA testing if you have to. Then we'll take this to court." She spoke.

With that, they wrapped up their brief meeting.

Sharpay still felt worried. She wasn't exactly sure if she and Troy could gather so many things by tomorrow night. The paper works that Evelyn had brought to Troy was at her place—basically all the things were at her place. A long drive away…

"Should we head to your place tomorrow then?" Troy questioned.

In respond, Sharpay nodded. "Might as well."

They walked back together to Troy's car, noticing that their meeting hadn't exactly lasted too long. It was still early in the night.

"How about we get some dinner?" Troy suggested as he unlocked his car.

"Sure." Sharpay said as she waited for him to unlock her side of the car.

…

ABOUT TIME, right? Well I made it lengthy, if that helps and pays off my lagging.

But hey—be happy. Lol. I'm going to work on It Happened One Night tomorrow—or Wednesday actually because I have a research thing tomorrow. Then after that I'll update summer—so I better get that started.

Anyway, leave me a review.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Sharpay got herself in her sleepwear and sighed

**Hey guys! **

**Well here's my next update. Read read read. Lol. **

**And uhh don't hate me at the end of this chapter, okay?**

**Happy reading!**

…

Sharpay got herself in her sleepwear and sighed. She didn't feel so tired as she should be, but there was nothing else to do other than sleep. She couldn't help but worry exactly on how her play went—since none of the fellow workers bothered to pick up their cell phones. She knew it had gone well; she had hopes for them—doing it for the first time without her. It was still a little strange that she was missing her own production, but her daughter came first. Even if this whole thing was making her feel so stress.

All the constant disagreements with Troy…it was all circling back their relationship—when it was falling apart. And she did **not** want to relive that. It was already horrible enough the first time. There was no need for a second round of it. Plus being with Troy was killing her mother than ever. He might have not noticed it, but just seeing him was breaking her heart. She fell in love with him…deeply, and she found it hard to look at him and know that he didn't love her.

"_I do want to divorce her okay? I just don't have time!"_

He words made her wish she had never met him in the first place. But Troy was irreplaceable and hard to resist. It wasn't that hard to figure out. How had she gone nine years without him?

"Mom." Evelyn walked in the bedroom, her hair wet.

She had just gotten out of the shower.

"I thought you were asleep." Sharpay looked at her daughter confused.

"No. I took a shower because I felt all icky." Evelyn answered making her way into the room.

Sharpay nodded and patted the spot next to her.

"You should get some rest soon honey. It's late." She spoke stroking her daughter's wet hair with her fingers. "Too late for you to be up." She let out a yawn herself.

Evelyn just nodded and looked at her reflection on the mirror.

"Why are you and dad always going somewhere now?" She questioned curiously. She was starting to an idea that her own parents were keeping something from here. "I mean are you getting back together? You don't have to hide that from me." She looked into her mom's light brown eyes.

Sharpay shook her head. "It's not that. We just have a lot of things to wrap up and get out of our way." She sighed, feeling bad that she didn't tell her daughter the truth. She had to at one point; it was getting to hard to keep from the little girl. The only thing keeping Sharpay from doing it was the pressure and guilt. She didn't want Evelyn to worry about it. It was for her and Troy to deal with.

"Well why can't I know?" Evelyn asked, not understanding anything.

"Because…" Sharpay paused, trying to come up with an excuse. "It's just between me and Troy." It was the best she could come with.

Evelyn shrugged it off. She sometimes felt left out when it came to her parents. They were unpredictable and so hard to understand when together. She was glad when they tried to get along and actually act friendly, but sometimes it didn't make sense. More than anything she wanted to have a mom and a dad together…but she could tell it wouldn't happen…not anytime soon with what had been going on lately. Maybe one day she could ask them if they ever considered it.

"Brush my hair?" She asked looking at her mom.

Sharpay smiled and nodded.

"I heard you had a great time with Troy's—your grandparents." Sharpay smiled as she brushed her daughter's blonde hair.

Evelyn nodded. "They're nice." She was telling the truth, but she still felt awkward being dropped off at someone's house that she had never met before. She ended up having a good time, learning things about her mom and dad, but she still wanted to go back home.

"_Sad that they're not together anymore, huh?" Troy's mom, Lynn asked her granddaughter that she had just met. "They were so cute together. I love your mom. She's the daughter I never had." She went on. "I was shocked to hear that they had split up."_

_Evelyn sat quietly listening to her grandmother go on about her parents, while looking around the living room, finding interesting pictures._

"_Then they don't tell us that they had a child. I mean come on." Lynn frowned._

"_Lynn…"Jack shot her a look._

"_Sorry." The old woman sunk lower on her couch. "Those two puzzle me at times. I mean I really thought they were one of those lifetime couples. But guess not. I still don't know what went wrong." She stared at the white wall across the room. "Troy never talked about it. Sharpay stopped talking to me years ago."_

_Jack cleared his throat. "Do you like to sing like your mom Evelyn?" He asked._

_Evelyn shrugged. "I like to sing. But I don't think I'm good."_

_Lynn and Jack let out a chuckle. _

"_It's in your blood. You have to be good." Jack smiled at his granddaughter. "How about basketball? Into that?" He asked, sounding hopeful._

"_Sort of. Dad taught me how to at the fair. I kind of like it." The nine-year-old admitted. "But I still don't get it." She added._

That was mainly their conversation. Awkward and dull.

"They're sweet. Though I haven't really seen them in a while—well aside from today." Sharpay spoke. "Kind of miss mom's—Lynn's cooking." She bit her lower lip. When was the last time she actually called Troy's mom, _mom_?

"She misses you too." Evelyn decided to speak. She could tell that her grandma missed her mom, even if she didn't exactly say it.

The little girl looked at her mom who just smiled and went on with brushing. She wished she had grown up being with her mom…. and dad. It would have been nice to have a life with them, growing up. She had always dream of running into her parents' bedroom and waking them up on a Saturday morning.

"All brushed. Now get some sleep." Sharpay let out a deep breath as her daughter stood up from the bed. "I'll see you in the morning." She hugged her deeply.

"Okay." Evelyn gave her mom and soft kiss on the cheek.

Sharpay watched as her daughter walked out of the bedroom.

…

Evelyn sighed as she closed the door behind her. She had wanted to get the answer on why her parents had been going out so much, and yet she didn't. It was late and she didn't want to force her mom into telling her either. Maybe tomorrow she could. She didn't like feeling left out.

"Going to bed?" Troy looked at his daughter in the hallway, dressed in her pink pajamas. She looked adorable.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." Troy nudge his head towards the little girl's bedroom.

He never knew—or imagined that being a father would be the greatest thing in the world. And he was ashamed that he never thought before of Evelyn as his own daughter. He love the little girl more than life itself. His little girl.

"You think you'd like to spend more time with my mom and dad? They really want to get to know you some more." Troy spoke as he pulled the covers down for Evelyn to crawl under.

"Yeah." Evelyn smiled sweetly with a nod as she made her way under the warm covers.

"I'm so glad you're in my life." Troy kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful." He brushed the strange of blonde hair off the little one's face.

Evelyn just smiled. She didn't know what to say.

"You look like your mother." Troy tucked in the little girl. "Now get some sleep. So you don't sleep all day tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Are you guys going out again?" Evelyn questioned already guessing the answer.

"Just for a couple of hours. That's it." Troy assured her. "Then Sharpay—your mom and I will make it up to you. Promise." He gave her a small smile.

Evelyn nodded and closed her eyes.

Troy headed towards the door as he turned off the lights.

"She in bed?" Sharpay stood by the door as she watched Troy close the door softly behind him.

He nodded. "She looked pretty tired." He spoke in a whisper. "We all need our sleep." He yawned.

Sharpay nodded in agreement and turned her way towards the guest bedroom.

"Good night." Troy called after her.

"Night." She responded softly.

…

"What the fuck?" Troy looked at his clock.

It flashed 4:16am. His doorbell was ringing nonstop. He fumbled his way out of his warm bed and towards the door, his eyes still half close. Sharpay was standing by the stairs looking downstairs, unsure if she should even open the door. It could be a robber for all she knew. But did robbers ring doorbells?

"Who the hell is visiting me at this hour?" Troy groaned, wide-awake now. The hall lights had sent a message to his brain—waking him up.

"I don't know." Sharpay followed after him.

Whoever the person was, they were not patient.

"I'M COMING!" Troy shouted searching for the light as he made his way towards the door, with Sharpay behind him. "What?" He opened the oak door.

"We're from the Children Social service, we've indicated that you two have child that you have no custody of whatsoever." A woman in an all-dark blue suit spoke, her hair pulled back in a bun.

Sharpay glared at the woman confused.

"What?" Troy frowned.

"We're here to take the child that does not belong to either one of you back to where she should be and hopefully find a place where she belongs." The woman explained.

"What do you mean she doesn't belong? She's our daughter. _**Our daughter**_." Troy spoke firmly.

"You don't have the rights to take our daughter away. We were given specifically two more days to prove our rights and it clearly has not been two days." Sharpay fought back.

As tired as she was, she was not about to let a group of social workers take her daughter.

"The orphanage made that arrangement with the two of you. However, the state law asks for us to take in the child. Now please, let us have the girl without anymore hesitation." Another woman, a blonde one spoke. She was dressed identical to the first woman.

"What's going on?" Evelyn rubbed her eyes, standing on the very last step of the stairs.

"No. You are not taking her!" Sharpay cried out loud.

"Evelyn go back up to your room, please." Troy ordered pointing back up the stairs.

He did not want her to have to witness anything. Nor did he want the people in front of him to easily snatch his child.

"Sir, please clear the way." A man let himself in the house, heading towards Evelyn.

"No. No no no." Sharpay followed the tall man, along with Troy.

Evelyn froze as the man grabbed her.

"LET HER DOWN!" Troy shouted trying to get around the man, who looked pretty much like a police officer.

"DADDY!" Evelyn cried as the man carried her and headed for the door.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO ENTER MY HOUSE AND TAKE MY CHILD!" Troy fumed running after the guy.

"MOM!! MOMMY!" Evelyn screamed.

Sharpay reached her hand out for her daughter, already in tears.

No matter how much yelling or screaming they did, the social people would win.

"I'm sorry, but it's the law." The brunet woman spoke before turning around and heading away from the house.

Troy looked at Sharpay who had automatically burst into tears.

"What kind a fucking law gives strangers permission to take away someone's own child?" He spat angrily.

"You could have stopped them!" Sharpay cried, trying to keep strength. She was getting ready to fall down and just collapse on the floor.

"I tried! They're right Sharpay. They're going to win now. They work for the freaking state, we're just two people. Right now, they've won. But they won't win in the end. You know it." He wiped his forehead.

What were they suppose to do now? Sit and hope for the best?

"Get dress. We're going to go get every proof we have—even a damn DNA test if we have to." Troy spoke in a firm tone searching around for his car keys.

…

**I shall be back soon for another update. Be happy, I have the next chapter written. Yay!**

**Ooh guess what? I thought of a new story! Hehe. But don't get your hopes up. Because you won't be seeing it for a while. It's still being thought out in my head here. And I refuse to post it until I finish this story and Summer. But I think it's going to involve some French in my next story. LOL. My friend kind a inspired me, without her knowing. But yes. Be on the look out—but don't get your hopes up. Yet. Is till have work to do. Oh and don't hate me okay? :D Remember…You LOVE me.. Sike. xD**

**Ooh! And I just noticed something. Troy and Sharpay's lawyer, you know, Rebecca, I just realized I named her Rebecca—which was Evelyn's friend's name in the beginning. HAHA. Didn't notice that until last night. Silly me.**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

"Could you drive any slower

"Could you drive any _slower_?" Sharpay rested her elbow against the window of the car.

Troy ignored her. He was already going over the speed limit and yet she wanted him to speed up some more. He did not want to get a ticket whatsoever, but he also didn't want to hear Sharpay's bitching the whole ride.

"Well you know what? If you would have just brought all the paper works with you in the first place, we wouldn't have to be rushing to your god damn house and doing all of this!" He hissed keeping his eyes focused on the road.

Sharpay shot him a look.

"How was I suppose to know that those bastards where going to come while I was out of town—now better yet, how the hell did you expect me to know that they were trying to take my daughter?" She questioned brushing her long blonde hair with her fingers.

Troy shrugged.

"Gee I don't know. You're the one who put her in their hands in the first place!" He spoke with anger in his voice.

Sharpay wanted to strangle him. If he hadn't been driving on the main road and if wouldn't get arrested, she would have right there on the spot. Plus she didn't have that cold of a heart to actually attempting to kill her ex-husband—whom by paper she was still legally attached to. And according to the law, she was still married to him.

"If you didn't leave me in the first place maybe none of this would have happened!" She fought back. "I mean look at what's happened, they too my daughter—"

"Stop saying that. She's my daughter _too_!" He interrupted her.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sharpay throw him a smirk. Part of him wanted to blurt out a rude remark, but he figured she would end up winning anyway. She always did, even if she was wrong. She had her way.

As if the drive couldn't have been longer, traffic delayed them. Sharpay wanted to rip her hair off from all the frustration going on and Troy just wanted to slap her for all her negativities. He didn't like the traffic—but he did not want to hear any more groans. After all he was the one driving, all Sharpay was doing was sitting there—complaining.

"We're almost there Sharpay. Just give me a break for the rest of the way. Please." He almost sounded as if he were begging for his dear life.

Sharpay hissed and looked out the window. Trying to get along with Troy the past few days was hell. And yet she still felt like running to him and just feel his arms around her again. As much as it killed her to think Troy actually wanted more than anything to divorce her, she knew she was falling back in love with her high school sweetheart. It wasn't that hard to fall back in love—she had already been in love with him. For all she knew, she never lost the love for him. She had just tried to push it aside. And yet Troy found her irritating.

"I know this whole thing is killing you, believe me it's killing me too. But I'm not taking it out on you; so don't take it out on me. I want our daughter back just as much as you do and I'm trying my best to compromise with you. But you're making it really hard and I'm on the verge of loosing my temper." Troy rambled on.

It was Sharpay's turn to want some quiet. She actually wished Troy would shut up. She hated having to hear about her flaws, seeing as Troy was the best person to point them out…

Within another twenty-minutes, they had arrived at Sharpay's. The place was still in order, thanks to her housekeepers.

"Find the papers, and let's head back as soon as possible." Troy found his way towards Sharpay's comfortable bed. He wanted to at least get some resting done while Sharpay scanned through her drawers.

"Can't we at least take thirty minutes of just relaxing? I'm not ready for another two hour drive." She spoke as she quickly searched through all her papers.

"I guess." Troy shrugged. He didn't mind. After all, he was the one who had to drive and stare at the boring road the whole time.

It hadn't taken Sharpay too long to get what she had, the birth certificate—which she thankfully kept neat, the papers that Evelyn had carried, and a picture of when Evelyn was born. She had forgotten she even had these pictures.

"Look at her Troy." She sat on her bed next to Troy, showing him a picture of Evelyn being weight and measured. "She was so little…. and now she's nine…" She sighed feeling horrible for missing out on her daughter's life.

"Even from then she looked like you." Troy looked through all the pictures Sharpay had kept.

There weren't many, but she had enough for the two of them to stare at and be amazed with. Sharpay had only kept the baby for less than a month before she decided she wasn't willing to raise a child. So the pictures were limited, but Troy was happy to see them. He had never seen Evelyn as a baby, at least Sharpay got to.

"Look at this one, her eyes are like **electric** blue." Sharpay giggled.

She didn't remember any of these pictures at all. However, she was just as excited to be looking at them as Troy was.

"My eyes." Troy smiled.

Sharpay looked at him. "Yeah." She smiled before looking back down at the picture.

It was another hour before Sharpay decided that they really needed to head before traffic got worst. And they needed to talk to their lawyer again. Because they had lost their child and were nowhere near satisfied by outcome.

The drive home was shorter, but arguments still occurred.

"Those _damn_ people are screw ups. Taking away a child from her parents." Sharpay frowned fiddling with the papers on her lap.

"Well maybe if you weren't so selfish and decided to maybe raise your child, they wouldn't be taking away the child—that may I clear, you gave up in the first place!" Troy exclaimed.

Sharpay hated how everything led back to her. This whole thing just rounded to it being her fault and Troy made sure she didn't forget that. She hated him for that.

"Could you just **stop** blaming me for a second?" She narrowed her eyes.

It did hurt her to know that not only was she right blaming herself, but Troy had blamed her too. It tore her apart inside, but she knew Troy would not give a care.

"I can't. You're the one who ruined all of this for us—I mean come on Sharpay, you're basically ruined our daughter's life." Troy spoke bluntly.

That hit Sharpay hard. She wanted to cry and just smack him. As if she already wasn't bleeding enough inside.

He always knew what to say to crush her.

The rest of the ride, Sharpay found herself staying quiet and looking down, hiding her unwanted tears from Troy.

…

"Now what's your problem?" Troy rolled his eyes as they made their way into his house.

Sharpay ignored him and continued to walk, gripping onto her jacket.

"Fine give me the damn silent treatment. That would only make my day." He scoffed.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Sharpay exclaimed throwing her jacket directly at Troy.

Luckily, he was able to catch it with his hand before it hit him straight on the face. Sharpay had really lost her temper and he did not know what to do. He had never seen her so out and angry.

"Every fucking time I try to help you, you treat me like dirt! And you always whine about how I never try to solve anything. Well guess what Sharpay? THIS IS WHY!" Troy had the urge to throw the dark blue jacket back to her, but he decided not to. It would only make this worst and he needed a rest—badly.

"**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Sharpay shouted before making her way upstairs. If she had been at her house, she would have been slamming doors, but she kept in mind to respect Troy's property and not damage anything in his house. They didn't belong to her. She had no right to ruin them.

"I'll be more than happy to!" Troy called after her, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

He ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair. He felt exhausted and hot. Today had been a horrible day, and the bickering between him and Sharpay just made it worst. With Evelyn out of the house, things had been difficult and instead of actually try to compromise and win custody of their daughter together—they ended up blaming each other for the whole thing.

Troy decided to take a quick cold shower and just sleep for the afternoon. He and Sharpay weren't going to get much done for the day since they had spent all morning arguing and making a fool of each other. Plus Sharpay had clearly order for him to leave her alone. And he was more than happy to obey her order.

A majority of the day, Troy slept. He didn't hear Sharpay at all, and he refused to help her out. He was enjoying the semi calmness of his brain—aside from the missing part of his daughter, he tried to enjoy what he could. He believed that he would win his daughter in the end—or he was willing to go beyond no matter what. As for now, he needed rest to himself.

While he sat on his bed, he couldn't help but feel guilty for taking it out on Sharpay. It wasn't technically all her fault and he felt bad for planting that in her head. He knew he had been hard on her all day, but they were both cranky and restless. And he knew he needed to apologize to her. She didn't deserve to have to feel so blamed on. He knew it was part of his fault—or maybe even his entire fault.

He decided to get out of his bedroom and talk to Sharpay, wherever she was. For starters he guessed she would have been in the bedroom that she had been staying in. But she wasn't. Making him puzzled. He knew she wouldn't have left the place…. He would have heard her and he would think, this time, she would _at least_ let him know.

The only door upstairs that caught his eye was the bathroom door…

Troy stepped inside the dark bathroom where he heard Sharpay's cry flow the room. He could see the figure of her body, even if it was pitch black. The light switch was nowhere to be found. And the room was as hot as it could possibly get. Maybe it was the summer season finally kicking in for the night. Whatever it was, it made Troy feel dry and empty. Or maybe it was Sharpay's cry that made him feel as if everything was stuffy. It killed him to see her crying endlessly in front of him.

"Sharpay." Her named tingled in his lips.

He found himself sitting next to her figure, crunched up against the wall, crying. The heat rose, making the room feel humid. It was not a very large bathroom, so being so close made it feel like fire.

Her cry began to sting his head, making him feel worst than before. Because he knew…he was the one that caused this. He made her cry. And that hurt him. He could hear her cries as if they were words. Telling him that it was his entire fault. He caused all of this. And that he was hurting her. He could hear it in her cries.

"Sharpay." His favorite name to whisper…"Come here." His arms pulled her into a warm comforting hug.

Much to his surprise, she let him. Her hands folded across her own body, while her hair found their place around her flawless face. Her heart was beating faster…too much crying.

"It's my fault. I know." He spoke aloud.

She cried.

"No." The word seemed to come out automatically. "It's not." She sobbed in his shirt. "I ruined everything. It's my fault. I did all of this. I'm the one who put her there in the first place. It's my fault." Her voice was shaky. "You did nothing. It's my fault. I got you involved."

Troy shook his head as they sat in the dark, hugging each other tightly.

"I left you in the first place." He admitted for the first time.

Sure he didn't intend on leaving. Sharpay ordered him too. But he still could have fought back. He could have insisted on being there for their daughter. Instead, he gladly walked away from not only Sharpay's life, but Evelyn's too.

"I made you." She cried feeling her right hand reach for Troy's neck. "I was ruining your life. Your dreams." Her hand rested on his cheek.

"You didn't ruin my life." He closed his eyes at the feeling of her touch.

She trailed her fingers around his face, tracing his outline, before placing her two fingers against his lips.

He gave her fingers a soft peck before hugging her, pulling her closer to his body.

--

_Okay guys, you can yell at me and scream all you want because I kept you waiting for SOOOO long!!_

_I'm sorry. But finishing off Freshmen year is a pain! MY FINALS WERE HARD!! Hopefully I'll be back for more updates soon._


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

"We need to get going

"We need to get going." Troy spoke, positioning himself to stand up.

Sharpay nodded weakly and watched him stand in front of her. She wanted to stand up, and get back on her feet, but somehow she felt like she could not bring herself to do so. Instead she just stared at Troy, her eyes still filled with tears, and her hair messed up. She knew for a fact she looked ridiculous. But she had no time to worry about her appearance, she had so much more to worry about, and yet all she wanted to do was cry. Crying made her feel better—in a strange way. It felt as if she were draining all the stress away, though she really wasn't. Maybe she just felt so much better, knowing that Troy had comforted her and let her cry on him. It had been along time since she had someone there for her—just to cry on and let out all the pain. For so many years, she had wanted that.

"Come on Sharpay." Troy held his hand out for her to take.

Instead she stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Was she really going to win her daughter back? This was so complicated, she just wished she could turn time back and stopped all of this from happening. But she couldn't do that, and knowing that made her feel so down and weak. She did not want to stand up. She was afraid she'd loose balance and fall right back down. Her legs didn't feel like they could support her weight today, only Troy's hand was begging for her to grab it and pull herself up.

Just as she was about to give in and take Troy's hand, his cell phone rang.

Troy frowned and dug in his pocket for the ringing phone. He looked at the number and answered quickly.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"_Troy, it's Rebecca."_ The caller said.

Troy already knew, but he acted as if he didn't. "Oh hi. We were just on our way to see you." He said calmly.

Sharpay stared up at him, eager to know what was going on.

"_That's why I called. I don't think there's anything I can do for you right now. No point in coming into my office—how ever, I'm going to go get some calls going and paper works filing to get this ready—if court is necessary for this case. I've spoken to the orphanage staff and there's not much that can be done today."_

Troy wanted to scream.

"Oh." The only word that escaped from his mouth.

Sharpay had grabbed his arm, using him to help her stand up.

"What's going on?" She asked in a quiet tone.

Troy just shook his head.

"_I will call you back as soon as I get more information on this and I'll be sure to let you know what's going on every step of the way."_ Rebecca tried to reassure Troy, knowing he was probably angry right now.

"Okay." Troy sighed.

He still wanted to scream.

"_Have a good day now."_

He flipped his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"Fuck this." He groaned walking out of the dark bathroom.

Sharpay followed after him, knowing that whatever he was just told, it was not good news. She had a feeling she didn't want to know, but she asked anyway.

"What happened?" Her voice sounded weak as Troy stopped in front of her.

"We can't do anything today about Evelyn. She said she'd call us when she got something, which means probably tomorrow. So today we can't do anything. Which is bullshit." He cursed angrily.

Sharpay closed her eyes, not wanting any more tears to come trembling down her cheeks. She had cried enough today and she knew Troy was probably done seeing her cry over everything. She was about to say something when she felt Troy's hands wrap around her waist, pulling her in for a hug. Maybe he noticed she needed comfort?

"I'm sorry." Troy kissed the top of her head.

Sharpay could have sworn the room was spinning and she felt light headed. Everything was happening way too fast. It felt relax and comfortable to be in Troy's arms, she had to admit. She did miss him and it felt so good to breath in his familiar sent and just feel his strong arms around her.

"Don't let go." She sniffed; she wasn't ready to feel his arms leave her body.

"I won't." Troy murmured into her hair.

They were both falling apart inside, there was too much frustration going on and it was hard enough going through this alone. Troy knew that the best he could do was be a comfort for Sharpay—his way of apologizing for everything. He had blamed everything on her; he had made her seem like the bad one. When it was as much of his fault as hers. They were both the ones who caused this. It wasn't just Sharpay. He felt bad forever making her feel so hated, he didn't hate her. She was still his wife legally, he cared for her.

For a long while, they stayed in the hugging position. Sharpay crying still and Troy trying not to loose his control. He knew they might have been slightly overreacting, their daughter wasn't dead, but it hurt to have someone take your child away—in front of you. And the chances of never seeing the little girl's face crushed him. He had only just gotten to know her—after all the pressure and hate he put towards Evelyn in the beginning. He knew he was never going to forgive himself.

When they both came into their senses, Sharpay felt dry tears on her cheeks and Troy finally loosened his grip on her. How long they had been standing in the room was neither one of their concerns. They had been for a while, but neither one cared. They both missed the feeling of being in each other's arms.

"You know what, Troy?" Sharpay questioned as Troy raised his eyebrow up looking at her. "Sometimes, I look at our old pictures together." She admitted, knowing her cheeks had turned a soft pink. "And I wonder, _'What happened?'_. I mean I know what happened, but not exactly. We had our lives planned out." She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "It never happened. Part of it did, but it ended so soon. Why did we fall apart? Everyone else is still together." She asked, keeping a straight face on, knowing her brown eyes were starting to get watery again.

Troy placed his hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. He could see the sad sparkles in them. He knew how she felt. Just because he never showed his emotions too often didn't mean he never thought about their past. They had a great relationship to begin with. Something he knew he could never have with anyone else. They shared a lot together. After all, they were high school sweethearts. Being with Rachel was nice, even though their relationship was so unpredictable, but being with Sharpay meant they had a future. He knew they could keep their lives going—and have adventures. Everything was great for the two to start with.

"We just fell in love young and rushed." He spoke. "Maybe we should have waited before settling down." He could see Sharpay feel awkward next to him. "You know, even if I said that I hated you, I've never meant it." His eyes locked in with hers. "I could never hate you." His honesty was causing him to feel slightly flushed. "You are my first love Sharpay. I'll never stop loving you." It felt good for him to finally say it out loud. He had kept it to himself for so long.

Sharpay crept a small smile.

"I never could hate you. Even though you did hurt me." She looked down, afraid to make eye contact with him. "It's just…I just thought you would come back, Troy. I waited for you. I sat in our living room, with the baby. Hoping that you'd come back. You never did." Her voice started to soften. "I couldn't raise a child alone. I wasn't ready." Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her blouse. "When I realized there was no way you were coming back, I gave up. I didn't want anything to do with you anymore. I wanted to get rid of every memory I had of you—starting with Evelyn." She felt ashamed having to admit it. "Why didn't you come back?" Sharpay questioned. She had been waiting for a true answer. All these years, Troy had the option of coming back.

Troy let out a heavy breath.

"You were the one who ended it Sharpay. You kicked me out—your threw your wedding ring at me, and all my clothes. I really thought you've had enough. You hated me it. And you made it seem like the baby died, so I didn't think I'd have a reason to come back anymore. If you didn't want me around, there was no point." He explained. "I never meant what I said about how I only wanted a son. A little girl is just as perfect as a son. I don't know why I said that Sharpay. I was just in a bad mood. We had argued over everything and I don't know." He closed his eyes feeling Sharpay's fingers entwined with his. "I love Evelyn." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"You didn't like her in the beginning, Troy." Sharpay pointed out, eyeing him down. "You practically threw her at me." She hissed.

Troy frowned.

"Only because I was freaked. A little girl shows up at my doorstep telling me I'm her father. You know I went through nine years thinking my child died. And then there she was. I didn't know how to react. I just wanted her gone." He bit his lip. "And I regret what I said and did to her." He finished.

"I feel so bad Troy." Sharpay cried. "I really do. She doesn't deserve this. She didn't deserve being in some stupid orphanage in the first place! I'm a horrible person!"

Troy hugged her, knowing she was going to probably explode with her cries.

"You're not a horrible person. We were both young Sharpay. We both owe Evelyn a huge apology—even more. What we both did was cruel, yes. We neglected our child and we made her suffer. She's a sweet girl and she's forgiven us—but I do wish that I could have watched her grown Sharpay. I really do. And when we get her back, I want to make it up to her. Get her everything she wants. She deserves it." He said as he wiped the tears off Sharpay's face with his thumb.

She nodded in agreement.

"And tomorrow, whatever they say—I don't care, we're going to that orphanage and demanding our daughter back." Troy said in a firm tone.

Sharpay looked up at him.

"Why don't we go now?" She questioned.

Troy gave her a small smile.

"Let's go." He grabbed his car keys.

No one said they weren't allowed to go there. All Rebecca said was that there was no need to come by her office. That was it.

Troy drove faster than usual to get to their destination. He was really surprised at how much he and Sharpay had gotten along. Maybe they could start over after this whole thing fell back into place.

"Ew." Sharpay frowned as Troy parked his car on a dirt lot.

The building in front of them looked gross. It had graffiti all over and it did not look like a children's orphanage.

"No wonder why none of these kids ever really gets adopted. Who could go near this place?" Troy questioned as he turned off the car and grabbed the key.

Sharpay shrugged and got herself out of the car, waiting for Troy to lead the way. She didn't want to be the one having to talk to whoever would greet them.

"Come on." Troy held his hand out for her to hold.

And she gladly did, entwining their fingers together. The dust from the dirt started to reach their mouths, which made Sharpay want to gag. She felt even worst knowing her daughter had put up with this for years. The place looked completely horrible.

Troy opened the door that somewhat lead to an office. A woman sat watching TV, smiling ever so kindly. This wasn't the same woman he had came to his house—and he was thankful. Maybe they could get away with more.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The woman with dirty blonde hair and chubby cheeks smiled even more. "I'm Laura. Did you two have an appointment?" She questioned, with a lost expression.

The place didn't seem to get many visitors.

"Um no." Sharpay shook her head, feeling Troy grip her hand even tighter.

"Are you two looking to adopt?" Laura asked, eyeing the couple down.

Sharpay looked at Troy. How could they possibly get Evelyn out of this place?

"Yes." Troy smiled. "We were wondering if we could just you know, have a look around? See which child feels comfortable with us—then maybe talk about it?" He hoped that Laura had fallen for his excuse.

Sharpay gulped as Laura sent them both an odd look.

"Well I suppose. Just walk through that door. The girls should be all in there, playing." She shrugged turning her head back to the TV.

Troy nodded and walked towards the wooden door. His eyes widened. He had never seen so many unmade beds bunched up together and little girls running around, jumping and screaming.

"Where's Evelyn?" Sharpay whispered, holding onto him.

All the children in the room turned their eyes to two. They all looked amazed.

"I don't see her." Sharpay said in a worried tone as her eyes traveled from one child to another.

They walked down the little path in between the small bunk beds, hoping to catch a little blonde girl. She had to be in the place.

Whispering could be heard from the girls as they watched Troy and Sharpay make their way across the place.

"Evelyn!" Sharpay exclaimed as she noticed the family light blonde hair sitting down on a bed, her back facing everyone.

The little girl turned around, her mouth wide open as she ran towards her parents.

"Oh my god, honey, are you okay?" Sharpay pulled her daughter into a warm hug, kissing her forehead.

Evelyn nodded.

"Hey." Troy kissed the top of his daughter's head. "We should probably go somewhere else." He whispered. "All the kids are looking at us and it's making me feel bad." He looked at Sharpay.

"Oh. Right." She looked around.

All the children in the room looked sad and envious. Sharpay could only imagine, they all wished for one thing, a family—a mom and a dad.

"Is there any other room in this place?" Troy asked his daughter.

Evelyn shook her head. "There's the play area though—outside." The little girl spoke.

"Okay, let's go there." Sharpay whispered.

Part of her wanted to just take Evelyn and steal her from the place--just like how they had taken her from Troy's house. But she knew that would only cause more trouble.

When they made it to the back, Sharpay let out a huge sigh.

"What's going on?" Evelyn questioned. "Did you tell them I ran way from here?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"No!" Troy exclaimed. "Those bast—"

"Troy!" Sharpay sent him a look.

"Those idiots came in our house uninvited!" He finished, trying not to loose his temper in front of his child.

"I want to go home. I don't want to be here." Evelyn cried.

Both Troy and Sharpay kneeled down on the ground to level with their daughter.

"We're going to get you back. We're not leaving this place without you." Troy spoke, as his brushed a strand of hair off Evelyn's forehead. "We're not going to let you stay here." He added, meaning it.

Evelyn nodded. "I don't like it here." She frowned.

Troy pulled her in a hug. "You're not staying here." He kissed her cheek.

"We're all going home together, honey." Sharpay patted the little girl's back, sending Troy a sad look. "We're really sorry for everything." She said softly.

Evelyn just nodded, resting her head on her dad's shoulder.

"Come here." Troy motioned Sharpay to move towards him.

He wrapped his other arm around her and hugged the two tightly.

They all needed each other's comfort.

"Don't leave me." Evelyn whispered against her mom's hair.

"We won't." Sharpay answered.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

"Excuse me!" A sharp squeal came out of the blue.

Both Troy and Sharpay turned their heads to see a woman standing so firm and stiff, in all black outfits, eying them down. It was Ms. Carlson. Sharpay glared at the woman, she didn't like her too much—why would she? The woman took her daughter from her!

"You two do not have permission to be here—you have no rights to be with that child!" Ms. Carlson snapped grabbing Evelyn's arm, trying to drag her back to the room, only the little girl held on to her dad.

"She's _**our **_daughter. We have all the rights to be with her." Troy explained in a strong tone. He was tired of the woman messing with his life. He wished he could just throw her into a dumpster.

"Papers are papers. Laws are laws. You know that." Ms. Carlson scolded at Troy. "Now get away, before I report you to the cops." She groaned letting Evelyn's arm go, she knew Troy was much stronger than she was.

Sharpay frowned. "You can't report us. We're her parents."

"By blood you may be." Ms. Carlson pointed out. "But by papers you are not. You have no rights." She smirked. "Once again, it was your choice. You decided you didn't want your child. You neglected her." She added rather devilishly.

Evelyn looked up at her parents, a little upset.

"You didn't want me?" She questioned finally realizing that's how she ended up in this place to begin with. They didn't want her. How else could she have been placed in here? For nine-years, obviously neither one bothered to look for her. And that was why they both wanted to take her back when she showed up at her dad's doorstep. "You gave me away. To get rid of me." She spoke, her eyes forming with tears.

"That's not true!" Sharpay placed her arm around her daughter's small shoulders. "We want you. We love you, Evelyn." She whispered.

Only the tears fell down the nine-year-old's face.

"You never wanted me!" She cried loudly.

Sharpay looked up at Troy, her expression begging him for help and sympathy, as she was at lost for words. How exactly could you explain to a child for why you gave them away?

"Evelyn, you know we both care about you." Troy bent down to the little blonde's level. "We came here so we could be with you. We don't want you taken away from us." He explained, holding Evelyn's little hand.

"But you gave me away." The little girl sniffed.

Sharpay felt her face turn pale.

"We didn't." Troy said softly.

Ms. Carlson cleared her throat loudly, obviously wanting Troy and Sharpay's attention.

"Will you two please leave? You have no rights to be here!" She exclaimed getting irritated of their small talk. "Now, before I report the both of you." She added simply, her face grew firm.

Troy stood up, his hands still gripping on his crying daughter's.

"Go ahead. Maybe the cops will come and see how horrible this place is. These kids don't belong here—you don't even care to properly give these children proper homes." Troy pointed out.

He could see the fainted look on the woman's face. Her eyes had grown wide open and her fingers formed into a hard fist. Clearly his words had hit her.

"How dare you!" She spat. "I do a perfectly fine job finding great homes for these girls!" She spoke with a deep tone.

Troy knew she was lying. If she had been good at her job, there wouldn't have been so many children in the place. He had never even heard of this place before—and it was so deep into the countryside, hardly anyone would come to this area. Who ever gave Ms. Carlson a license to manage a place like this must have been drunk or on something. Even by just looking at her, Troy could make full judgment of the strict lady. He did not like her the first time she approached him, and this time he seriously could not stand her.

"Actually, I think I'll call the cops on you." Troy smirked taking his cell phone out of his pocket. "They need to see this place." He turned to face Sharpay who was hugging Evelyn tightly.

"I love you." She whispered over and over to the little girl.

Troy excused himself to make a phone call, although Ms. Carlson had followed him and tried to put a stop towards him, he just shrugged the woman off and continued to walk in a faster pace.

"You believe me right?" Sharpay looked into her daughter's eyes.

Evelyn nodded slowly. Her cheeks filled with tears.

"We'll get you home." Sharpay sighed hugging the nine-year-old again.

...

"So apparently there hasn't been many visitors here—and those who have been here never really complained much about the place." Troy whispered to Sharpay, sitting down beside her on the brick step. "The man on the other line kind a thought I was lying, it took forever to convince him." He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

Sharpay shrugged looking straight ahead. The sun had gotten her a little and she felt tired.

Evelyn was now all the way on other side of the lot from where Troy and Sharpay sat. The little girl was chatting along with some old friends—or acquaintances. Either way, it kept her occupied while all of them waited—as Ms. Carlson freaked knowing the police were on their way…even though they informed Troy it would be a little while. He could careless how long they took, as long as they arrived, that was all he was counting on. As long as he ended up with his daughter back he was going to be okay.

"But they said they'd come and check it out themselves." Troy went on, noticing that Sharpay was not exactly paying much attention to him. "Tired?" He asked knowing she was at least half listening.

Her eyes turned to him as she nodded slightly. "A bit." Her voice was mellow.

Troy let out a soft chuckle. He was starting to feel tired too; after all, none of them had gotten any sleep. They all had a rude awakening. The least the Social Serve people could have done was waited until the afternoon, but no, they rather disturb people sleeping at four in the morning to steal their child.

"Hey, did your play go good without you—being there, you know?" He questioned realizing Sharpay had never brought up the subject.

"Yeah." She answered. "Joe sent me a text saying everything went smooth." Her voice sounded soft and angelic. "Which is a load off my chest." She sighed wanting to close her eyes.

Troy nodded.

It was silence between them for a long while. Sharpay's eyes wandered around while Troy sat and thought of what else to say. Their small talks were getting awkward..

"Sharpay." He spoke her name.

Her eyes landed on him. "Hm?"

He looked down at the dirt, where his feet touched.

"I didn't mean what I said about…." His voice trailed off. He could not think of the right words to say to her, or if this was even a good time to bring it up. "Remember the other day? When Rachel came and blew up on me…when you came back with my car?" He asked.

Sharpay nodded, her eyes locked in with his.

"I didn't mean what I said about how I wanted to divorce you." He looked down feeling embarrassed.

Sharpay opened her mouth to speak, but she was at lost for words. How exactly was she suppose to answer to that? Better yet, what exactly did Troy mean? He did not want to divorce her…so he wanted to be with her? Her mind was starting to spin.

"I don't think I ever wanted to leave you." Troy continued, his eyes back towards the dirt. "I just didn't know what else to do." He admitted. "And…" He took a deep breath, his eyes meeting Sharpay's confused expression. "I was starting to feel bad being with Rachel. I kind a started seeing her hoping that she could replace you after years of no relationships. She never did—nor will she ever. But I kept seeing her because she distracted me from the thought of you."

At this point Sharpay wished she knew what to say as a respond. But her mind was blank, and yet she had so much to say, only the words never exactly came to life.

"So…I'm sorry for everything." He finished hoping Sharpay would at least say something. It was hard enough telling her the whole truth; he wanted her reaction, something besides a blank look on her face.

Sharpay ran her fingers through her blonde locks. Maybe she should just kiss him like in movies? Since she didn't know what to say.

"You know, you can either say 'Okay, Troy' or 'I don't care, Troy.' Just at least say something!" He exclaimed.

"I—I—don't worry about it." She said, not the exact words she wanted to say. She aiming for something more like _'I'm in love with you still.'_ But that never made it out of her mouth.

Troy nodded once again. At least she spoke.

"Sharpay." Troy said her name calmly.

"Yeah?" She answered fixing her blouse.

"I—I know you have a life back there and all—but—" He paused as Sharpay's expression looked confused and yet unreadable at the same time. "If you ever wanted, you can come back here—cause you know—" He was having troubles with putting his words together, especially with Sharpay looking at him with curious eyes. "You know, this town is where we all grew up, so if you ever wanted to come over…" He took a deep breath. "My door is open for you and Evelyn, always." He felt relived as he finished what he had been trying to say.

Sharpay stared at him, her eyes practically glued to his. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't figure out what to choke out. He always made her go crazy; words never came out of her mouth. Troy hadn't exactly made perfect sense to her, but she was able to make up what he was trying to say, though she wasn't sure what to respond, like always.

"You want me to—"

She didn't even get to finish before Troy interrupted her.

"You don't have to, just come and visit more often is all I'm saying. So you know, I can see you and Evelyn more." He explained.

Sharpay nodded. She liked how he had said "you and Evelyn". At least he still wanted to see her.

"But, what about Rachel? And her girls? Aren't going to be busy with her?" She questioned, even though she knew Troy had completely forgotten about her.

"Rachel?" He narrowed his eyebrows at her. "I don't think I'll be seeing her anymore Sharpay." He chuckled. "She's done with me."

Sharpay sighed. "Troy, she's pregnant and—"

"It's not my kid." Troy interrupted her once again.

"I didn't finish." She scolded at him. "You should be saint and help her out. She's going to have four kids." She explained.

Troy shook his head. "I really would rather have her not get involve with my life Sharpay. I liked her kids, they were okay, but I have my own daughter. I don't need them messing up my life that I'm still trying to fix." He spoke firmly.

He really did not want anything to do with Rachel anymore. He was lucky to have gotten out of their already complicated relationship easily. Last time he saw her was when she blew up because Sharpay had been over—he didn't plan on seeing her ever again. He was done with her, probably as much as she was through with him.

Sharpay sighed.

"Hey mom! Dad!" Evelyn came running towards her parents.

Troy and Sharpay both jolted up as their daughter approached them.

"Candice told me that my friend, Rebecca was adopted—well I knew she got adopted, but I never new who…. but now I do. Can we go find her?" Evelyn began to slur her words too excited to know she might be able to see her best friend again.

"Huh?" Sharpay stared at her daughter. She got the part about knowing who adopted Evelyn's friend, but that was about it.

"Well can't you find someone by their name? Candice told me the name of the lady who adopted Rebecca!" Evelyn smiled, her blue eyes shining now more than before.

Troy looked at Sharpay.

"I guess." Sharpay shrugged. "Who adopted her?"

Evelyn thought for a moment trying to make sure she was about to say the name right.

"Martha Cox." She smiled proudly.

"Martha?" Sharpay chocked out.

"Martha, Martha? Troy joined in.

"I don't know who Martha is…" Evelyn stared at her parents bewildered.

"We know Martha." Troy grinned. "We went to school with her."

Evelyn smiled brightly. "You did?" She exclaimed jumping on her dad's lap.

"Yes." Sharpay laughed. "I'm sure I can go find her through someone…I bet Kelsi would know how to get a hold of her."

"She never married?" Troy questioned realizing Martha's last name had remained the same.

Sharpay shrugged. She was not exactly up to date with her past schoolmates.

Just then, two police cars pulled into the dirt lot.

Troy stood up, placing Evelyn back on her feet.

"We have to talk to them, go play with the girls." Troy whispered.

Evelyn nodded and left.

Sharpay followed Troy closely as they approached the three officers together.

"I have never heard of this place." One of the officers spoke, his voice was deep and he stood very stiff. "And this place is pretty deep in the countryside." He added looking at his two companions. "Let's go take a look around Jeff."

"It's dump." Troy spoke. "Inside it's just a bunch of unmade rusty small beds." He pointed out. "The workers here could careless about these kids."

The buffed officer nodded. He looked around the place and could tell it was not kid-friendly. The building itself looked trashy.

"Randy, by the way." The buffed one reached his arm out.

"Troy." Troy shook his hand.

"Sharpay." Sharpay did the same.

"Why are you two here again?" Officer Randy asked, eyeing the two down.

Sharpay let out a sigh. She was getting tired of having to explain their story over and over again.

"We're trying to get out daughter back." She summed it up. "Since we have no papers stating she's ours, they decided to take her…she was kind a put in here when she was a baby." She said quickly.

Troy sent her a small smile.

"Hm… Well let's go have a chat with the leader of this place." The officer exhaled, heading for the open door.

Sharpay lingered for a moment watching Troy.

"I think things will turn out fine." He said in a low tone, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

She crept a smile, resting her head against his chest as they followed the officer.

"I think so too."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

_Hey guys :) So notice how I've been updating more often? :D Be proud! Cause I'm proud of myself. Haha. Well I'm focusing on this story more than Summer to be honest with you, because I think this story is wrapping itself up. Although I plan to have maybe six more chapters—I don't know. Depends how far my imagination will take me. This is probably my longest story yet…but I don't mind. I actually love writing this story. It's a favorite of mine—for now :P_

_I replied to some of your replies, I'm sorry I've been horrible at replying to those. But I do really appreciate them and I hope you like this chapter :) _

_Now I must go, before everything starts looking blurry to me. It's almost 4am and I need my sleep. Hehe. Happy reading!_

--

"So you're going back home again?" A little girl asked, her big brown eyes filled with curiosity.

Evelyn nodded. "They both promised to not leave without me." She smiled quickly. "And they don't break promises."

The little girl, Marissa nodded.

At least Evelyn hoped she would be going back with her parents. She did not want to be back in this place again. She hated the place with passion. She hardly ever got along with the other girls, there was no way she would have made it without Rebecca—her only best friend. Now, knowing that being with her parents was a millions time better than being an orphan, she refused to ever be put back in torture. Even if things did not exactly start off right, she was glad where it had taken her. She loved her mom, and her dad. There were times when she doubted them, but now she knew better. At first, she wanted to hate her dad, because he rejected her right away. He told her that he never loved her nor will he ever. That made her upset. And then her mom, she flat out decided that they should take her back. That hurt too.

Now, things were different. She learned more about her parents and believed that they do love her like they say. Although she wished for them to get together—so she could live the dream she had always wanted…

"Are they nice?" Marissa's voice broke Evelyn out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." She spoke. "Really nice."

By this time, she wanted to go find her parents. But she knew that they were probably dealing with some issues inside and she really did not want to hear anything. It was horrible enough to be snatched by scary looking people in the middle of the night—at her dad's house! She got scared and kicked and scream the whole car ride—but it never helped. She was told to shut up over and over. They had also threatened to send her off to Kentucky….a place she never imagined going to—not that she knew much about it. It just sounded far away from her parents.

"You do look like your mom." Marissa said with a slight shrug.

"I know." Evelyn nodded, she liked hearing that. She always thought her mom was very pretty. "But I have my dad's eyes." She added with a soft smile.

"Where do your parents live?" Marissa questioned, the little girl was filled with questions.

Of all the years Evelyn had been in the orphanage she had never spoken to Marissa, and yet they were having a casual conversation. She knew why, everyone wanted to hear what it's like to _**have**_ parents.

"My dad lives somewhere in Main and East Street—which is where we have been staying, well I have been. My mom just flew in from New York the other day. She had to manage a big play over there." She explained looking at her confused chatting friend. "My mom had to come back for some reason. Then she just stayed at my dad's. After this I'm pretty sure my mom and I will go back to her house and dad will come and visit every now and then." She finished not exactly sure whether to add that she might have four stepsiblings and a weird step-mom.

She didn't feel the need to add Rachel—or her kids because she hadn't seen her in a while and from what happened last time, she didn't believe she would be coming back ever.

"So they don't live together?" Marissa narrowed her eyes.

"Nope." Evelyn shook her head. "They kind a never agree on anything. But lately they've been getting along fine." She added in a soft tone.

"But they looked like they were getting along good." Marissa pointed out. "I thought they were together." She made eye contact with Evelyn. "If your parents are still alive, and want you, why did you end up here?" She asked, her tone of voice sounded concern.

Evelyn sighed. Even if her parents had explained it to her over and over, she still did not quiet understand why or how—aside from that fact that they _didn't want_ her to begin with.

"I don't know." She let out. "They weren't ready for a baby, I think." She added with a shrug. "But I don't care anymore. I don't want to think about it."

Marissa nodded in understand.

"Do you want them together?"

Evelyn looked at her new friend. Boy did she have a lot of questions.

"Yes." She answered brushing her blonde hair with her fingers. "I think someday they will. Because every time I ask about their past, my mom gets all sad tone and she kind a got jealous when my dad talked about marrying someone else. And my dad—I can tell he wants to be with her. I just have that feeling." She explained, her eyes drifting away towards the empty road ahead.

…

For a good twenty minutes, Troy and Sharpay ended up following the officers around, checking out the place, both inside and out. They were really looking through everything. Ms. Carlson of coursed good guilty as she tried to hide all the mess in the place. Even while searching for the records of the children she had a fainted look on.

"Let's hurry this up now." Troy spoke through his teeth.

If he were the officer, he would have concluded the place to be an unsafe environment. They had wandered around the small building plenty of times and seen every little thing. He was starting to get tired of having to walk around, making notes of everything. Obviously Ms. Carlson knew she was in trouble, everyone could see it in her face….

"Miss, give these couple the paper works for their child and signed it off—legally stating that their child belongs to them." Officer Randy spoke as he put the stack of papers for Evelyn down on her desk.

Sharpay blinked.

Was this all really coming to an end so soon? No courts? She was more than happy, but it was rather more of a shock.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Carlson stared at the papers in front of her.

"Sign them, legally stating that their daughter belongs to them. They want their daughter. They have a clean title, give them their child." He demanded, his tone a bit more serious than before.

"We have a lawyer, we can take this to court and all…no need to rush." Troy decided to speak.

"No. Why go through the mess? All she has to do is sign the papers and you'll through." The officer smirked.

Ms. Carlson sighed and signed the ten pages of papers on her fallen apart desk. She had no other option.

"As soon as you finish with that, we'd like to call the Social Service and see what they can do about placing these girls in a different location. And somehow shutting this place down, as soon as possible."

Without any further discussions, things seemed to have been wrapping up. More investigators came and searched the place. Ms. Carlson agreed to sign all of the papers—clear title, no court needed. Which was a load off Troy and Sharpay.

….

"Evelyn!" Troy called his daughter as they stepped out of the nasty orphanage house.

They had been in the place for far too long and Sharpay was more than eager to leave. They had gotten what they wanted and they were going home with Evelyn. That was all that matter—plus the place was being shut down—a big bonus.

"Come on, time to go." Troy spoke as Evelyn ran towards them.

She smiled gratefully, happy that she was actually going home.

"Let's just get out of here and go somewhere else. I've had enough of this place." Sharpay wrapped her arms around the little girl before the three of them headed into Troy's car.

In the car, the first ten minutes was rather silent. Troy had things on his mind and Sharpay had a lot on hers. She was too busy getting things straight to start a casual conversation with Troy. Evelyn just stared outside, watching the scenery.

"Any place you want to go to Evelyn? Hungry? You want to go watch a movie? Anything?" Troy looked through the rearview mirror to catch his daughter's gaze.

"No." She shook her head. "I just want to go home."

"Let's just head to your house Troy. She's tired. We're all tired." Sharpay spoke placing her cell phone in her purse.

Troy nodded. He wanted to do the same.

"We can go out tomorrow or some other day. I just want to relax." Sharpay pulled her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail.

Troy couldn't help but smile at her casual look. He loved it when she looked comfortable. He enjoyed the stay at home look on her. Even after all these years, Sharpay still looked stunningly beautiful, it shocked him how she never bothered to get in a serious relationship. He figured she would have, she had the looks, the personality…everything.

"You planning on staying for a little while?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow at her.

"If you don't mind." She smiled. 'I'd like to stay with your forever…' She wanted to add.

"Nope." Troy said, his eyes on the road.

Why would he mind? He offered for her to visit more often and didn't he just confess everything out to her? He stated that he would like for her to be around—he did pretty much ask her to come live with him…even if he didn't exactly manage to choke out the direct words.

"I don't want to get in your way though." Sharpay broke the silence. "I know you have work." She looked at him, her eyes soft and readable.

Troy laughed quickly.

"I'm a coach. We have practice maybe three times a week for two hours?" He grinned. "I coach for an elementary group and a high school group. Nothing big of a job." He explained.

Sharpay threw on a confused look.

"But you're head coach. You must be busy." She fiddled with the papers on her lap.

Troy shook his head. It was clear that the two of them needed to catch up on their basic life—like their profession. Someday, when they got to talk and get into a deep conversation, Troy planned on asking endless questions of what he had missed out in Sharpay's life…that is if she was willing to answer him.

"It really isn't much, I'm head coach for a high school basketball team. That's it. I just organize the games and manage the budget on travels and equipments."

Sharpay's face softened. She got the idea of what Troy was trying to tell her. She just didn't understand why he had that kind of a job. It never sounded like him. He had always wanted to play basketball, not teach it.

"Why are you a coach Troy? For all the years I've known you…your dream was always to play professional basketball. Not to be a coach." Sharpay met his eyes with curiosity.

Troy shrugged. "No point." He said steadily.

Sharpay shot him a look. "No point? You've always wanted to play basketball—you're goal was to become a professional player. Why did you give on it so easily? You had it going." She frowned at him. He was never the one to give up, especially on something as big as accomplishing his life dream.

He glanced at her quickly before continuing on driving and facing the road dead ahead. "Because there's no point. I'd play basketball, great. No one's going to watch my games. Dads too busy settling down. He was always the one to show up at my games. My friends are busy with their family. I don't see the point." He rolled his eyes hoping Sharpay would drop it.

But she didn't.

"You'd make fans Troy. You'd make money. There is a point." She stated.

His face became slightly angry at where their conversation was leading. He looked at his rearview mirror to find Evelyn asleep, which he was glad to see. She didn't need to witness another boring discussion between him and Sharpay—a discussion hat could possibly lead to some bickering later on.

"I don't have _anyone_ to play for!" He exclaimed getting furious. "When I was younger, I played my heart out for basketball because my dad was always there sitting on the bleachers cheering me on." He continued with a much calmer voice. "When we got married, you were always there, cheering me on. I played because you were there. Someone was there to support me. Now I don't have anyone. There is no point." He explained. "Sure it'd be great pay, but what I am going to do with the money? Waste it on myself? I don't have a family to come home to daily. I don't need it." He sighed.

Sharpay was taken back by his explanation. It took a couple of seconds for her to actually sink in the words and get the meaning.

"You don't always have to play for someone Troy. You can play for yourself. You meet new people. You get to know someone else. You start a new family." She manage to speak while looking out the window.

Troy groaned. She wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon.

"I don't want to meet new people. I don't want a new family. I want you. I want Evelyn. I don't want anyone else!" He blurted out not exactly meaning to.

Sharpay's eyes grew wide in shock.

Troy cursed himself for what he had just said. He didn't mean to say those exact words.

"If you did play professionally Troy," Sharpay started, her voice in a much softer tone, almost low enough for Troy not to hear. "I'd watch you."

The rest of the ride remained silent. Sharpay ended up facing the window, closing her eyes. Troy kept his eyes on the road, and glanced back every now and then to check on Evelyn who seemed to be in a pretty deep sleep. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to randomly explode on Sharpay. Today he had been pretty open with her about his feelings and past, while she had just listened. Was he pushing himself? Did she even care for him like he had hoped for? It would have helped if Sharpay actually responded to everything he said. But she hardly ever did.

He looked at the sleeping passenger next to him. Seemed like he was the only one awake at this point.

His right hand found it's way to Sharpay's left hand, lingering beside him. He slowly locked his fingers with hers, trying not to disturb her.

"I love you." He whispered before taking his eyes off her and back towards the endless road again.

He felt Sharpay give his hand a light squeeze. "I love you too."


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Troy's eyes widened and he let go of her hand quickly. He had assumed she was fully asleep. He never intend for her to actually hear him. Her respond startled him. To make it harder on him, Sharpay kept her eyes close the whole time. Even after what she had said, she remained facing the window, and her eyes shut. Troy had no idea whether she meant, though he really did believe she did—Sharpay wasn't exactly the type of person who spoke without meaning.

The rest of the way home was silent. Troy focused on his driving, not daring to look at Sharpay, even if she was asleep…he felt awkward. Luckily it wasn't long before he pulled into his driveway. He was tired before, but now he was really beat. If he closed his eyes, he would have fallen asleep in a heartbeat. But somehow he was going to have to get Evelyn upstairs and wake Sharpay up. He thought about taking Evelyn first, then coming back to wake Sharpay up—but he felt rude. What if she woke up while he was taking Evelyn to her bedroom?

"Sharpay." He tapped her gently.

She groaned.

"Sharpay, we're here. Get up." He hissed quietly.

Sharpay opened her eyes and frowned.

"Okay." She managed to speak as she gathered her bag.

Troy unlocked the doors and got out of his car, making his way to the other side of the backseat where Evelyn slept peacefully. He carried the little girl into the house and to her bedroom. Sharpay had followed behind, way behind, taking her time. He trusted her to lock the doors before going up to her room. He didn't bother to go back downstairs after getting Evelyn in her room.

"She might not be comfortable sleeping in those clothes." Sharpay peaked her head into the room. "Get her into her pajamas or at least something comfy." She suggested, walking into the bedroom.

Troy shrugged. "If you can find something in her drawers." He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

Sharpay searched through the drawers before coming across Evelyn's pajamas. Even though it wasn't dark yet, she had a feeling the little girl would be asleep for a while, probably throughout the rest of the afternoon and night. She knew she would be doing that.

"I'll change her. You can go get some rest." Sharpay looked over towards Troy who nodded and headed out of the room.

Sharpay crawled next to her daughter and sighed. It was going to be hard trying to change Evelyn while she's sleeping.

"Come on." Sharpay lifted the shirt off the little girl's head.

Evelyn groaned and shifted to her side.

"Evelyn." Sharpay rolled her eyes, gently pushing the child back to her original position.

"Hmm." Evelyn opened her eyes slowly.

Sharpay smirked. She had failed to not wake her daughter up.

"Sorry." She spoke. "Need you to get in comfortable clothes." She said as Evelyn sat up on her bed.

The little girl nodded and got into the clothes lying next to her.

Sharpay rubbed her tired eyes. Boy she was dying to talk to Troy, but she knew she'd have to wait until he was wake. She had so much to say and had no idea where to begin. She got the _'I love you'_ out of the way. Even if she was a little embarrassed to look at him after saying it. She had denied it for so long, getting it out in the open was hard. She meant to eventually look at him, but she fell asleep sooner than she had expected.

"So that was why you and dad have been going out?" Evelyn asked after getting back under the covers.

Sharpay turned her eyes to her daughter. She had been so lost in her thoughts she had forgotten she was still in Evelyn's room.

"What?" She sat on the bed.

"You and dad went out that night, and left me with my grandparents. That's what you were dealing with?" Evelyn repeated her question.

Sharpay nodded. "We were trying to get your paper works. Just so they could leave us alone." She explained. "They have been bothering us about you and taking you away, we didn't want that to happen. We tried to fix everything before that could happen. But unfortunately it never went according to plan." She touched her daughter's cheek with the palm of her hand. "Your dad and I both want you. We both love you. Don't ever think we don't want you." She pulled Evelyn into a warming hug.

"I know." The nine-year-old nodded, hugging her mom. "But…I don't want to leave without daddy…." She trailed off as Sharpay released her slowly. "I like it when I'm with both you at the same time."

Sharpay sighed.

"I don't want to end up putting all this weight on you, honey." She started. "But something like that is between your dad and I. Everything is complicated." Sharpay fixed her hair quickly, feeling the messy ponytail falling down.

Evelyn nodded. "But can we stay with daddy for a while?" She asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"For a while, yeah." Sharpay smiled standing up. "I'm getting hungry, I should go eat. You want something to eat?" She offered.

Evelyn shook her head. "No. I'm going back to sleep." She smiled before snuggling back under the covers.

Sharpay giggled and out of the bedroom, turning off the lights.

…

"You're not asleep…." Sharpay spoke, her eyes narrowing at Troy. It wasn't a question, more of shock statement.

Troy looked at her. He was in the middle of making a ham sandwich. He was dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, getting ready for sleep….

"Nope." He said and looked back down at his food.

Sharpay made her way to the stools by the counter. She decided to let Troy finish making his food before she got started on whatever she could fix herself. This wasn't exactly her house; she didn't know what Troy had to eat. Since she had gotten here, she hadn't had much time to explore the refrigerator or the pantry. But from what she could see, you could tell only a man lived in the house. Everything was pre-made food.

"Why are you not asleep?" Troy looked up at her as he spread some mayonnaise on his bread.

"Got hungry." Sharpay answered quickly.

"Help yourself." Troy looked back to his fridge, giving her the hint to feel free and work her way around him.

"I'll wait until your done. I'm not in a hurry." She smiled kindly.

Troy nodded.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Troy manage to finish his sandwich. He was tempted to speak, but had no idea what to say. For once he was out of words. He looked back up at Sharpay, to find her eyeing him down.

"Good sandwich." He spoke as he took a bite out of it. "Want a bite?" He offered, knowing it was the kind thing to do.

Sharpay stared at him for a moment before responding.

"Okay."

He handed her his sandwich, which she took a small bite out of.

"Really good." She smiled chewing politely as she handed Troy his sandwich.

Troy sat down on the stool next to her while munching on his food.

"I need to talk to you." Sharpay said trying her hardest not to look down.

Troy narrowed his eyes. "Okay." He mumbled.

Sharpay let out a loud breath and began playing with the hem of her blouse.

"I meant what I said." She began. "I do love you."

"And I meant what I said. I love you too." Troy placed his sandwich back down on the plate.

"I want to live with you." Sharpay blurted quickly.

Troy raised his left eyebrow at her, unsure if she was just saying random things. He believed her, but sometimes he just needed to hear things twice from her just to make sure she was at the right state. All the stress going on could be messing with her mind. Sometimes people completely gave up and just let their stupidity take them away. He just didn't want Sharpay to make a mistake and the two of them having to live with what they had already gone through--and this time would be much worst, Evelyn would get hurt also.

"No you don't." Was the best comeback he could say. "You're just saying that Sharpay, that's really a big step." He shook his head.

Sharpay shot him a frown.

"I mean it. I really want to. I love you. I meant it. Troy, I don't want to go back there without you. I really mean it!" She exclaimed standing up from her stool; she almost looked as if she were about to cry.

Troy shook his head. "This place is nothing like your house. Nothing. It's smaller. You'd get bored here." He spoke using a serious tone. " As much as I'd love for you to just stay with me, I don't think you'd like it here." He bit his lower lip.

Sharpay wanted to scream at him, but she couldn't. Only she knew he was just trying to make sure it was what she wanted. And it was. She wanted to be with him, she was done hiding and crying about every little thing that bothered her. He told her he loved her and that was all she needed to answer all the dreading questions in her mind. If he loved her like he said, he would be willing to be with her again, and was what she wanted.

"Troy…"She mumbled. "I want to be with you. I love you." She looked at him, her eyes watery and sad.

Troy sighed. "I love you too Sharpay." He held out his hand for her to hold. "But I don't want you doing this because you feel the need to. I don't want you to have to relive what we went through—I don't want to relive it—and I'm pretty sure Evelyn would not want to live it." He shook his head. "Give it time and see how things go." He kissed her forehead softly.

Sharpay let out a loud exhale and gripped his hand tighter. "Fine. But I'm not leaving Troy." She whispered. "I really don't want to go back there—without you." She gave his hand one more squeeze before letting it go.

"Stay for as long as you want, but if you can't stand me, leave. Don't bother trying to deal with it Sharpay. Because this might be a test for you, if you can really live with." Troy tried to send her a comforting smile.

"It's not a test. I know I can live with you. It's just for me to prove it to you. Since you don't think I can." She smirked.

Troy let out a soft laugh. "I just don't want something bad to happen and for you to feel like you're stuck with me." He found his way back to his sandwich again.

"I will always be stuck with you." Sharpay smiled. "I'll always be connected to you through Evelyn." She took a bit out of his sandwich. "Like I said Troy, I'm not leaving you. I want to be with you and until you allow me to live with you, I'm just going to be a really long guest here." She ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair, making his close his eyes—enjoying the everlasting feeling. "I'm not joking around." Her tone became serious again.

Troy was about to speak when both of her hands landed on his cheeks. Her touch made him feel alive and lost at the same time. Boy it was a dream come true to have her in front of him, begging to stay with him. He wanted her to, it was just not that easy anymore.

"I love you." He said softly before leaning forward for a deep kiss.

Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck, making her feel more stable against Troy's body. She felt his hands move down to her waste, slowly caressing her bare skin under the blouse.

The kiss soon ended, not that they wanted it to. But they were both getting tired and Sharpay wanted some more of his sandwich for now.

"If you love me, why won't you just let me live with you?" She questioned watching him sit down on the stool by her side.

Troy sighed.

"Because it's a lot for you to give up. You have your theater over there—and your house is amazing. You can't let all that go just because you want to be with me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Yes I can." She frowned at him. "I don't care where we live Troy, I just want you to be with me—and Evelyn. But I don't want you to leave this place either—you work here. I can always move my theater down here. I'm sure it'll pick up after a while. And I can sell my house." She explained.

Troy shook his head. "That's too much for you to give up, Sharpay. And as much as I'd love to live at your house, I can't." He spoke watching her eat his sandwich. "I can't drive two hours to go to work."

"Well then I have a better idea." She beamed.

Troy shot her a confused look.

"We buy the house we wanted before…" She trailed off noticing the shock look on Troy's face.

"You'll still have to move down here." He noted.

"Either way Troy, I'm moving down here." She smirked. "The three of us can live here or we can go try and buy that house we wanted before."

Troy knew she was going to win. He just felt bad that she would have to sacrifice her whole career just for him.

"Is this really something you want to do?" He questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She answered right away. "I told you. I really want to be with you. And you're not making a great effort of showing that you want to be with me." She scolded at him.

"I do want to be with you." He said. "I just feel bad."

Sharpay shook her head.

"Well don't." She handed him half of the sandwich. She had already eaten most of it.

Troy just nodded.

"So…can we go look at the house? Please? I saw it the other day with Evelyn and it's really pretty Troy. I want it!" She exclaimed causing Troy to step back.

"Tomorrow. We can try." He spoke.

She threw herself to him, pulling him in for a long deep hug.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Evelyn, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang for the ten-year-old.

The little girl smiled at everyone cheering her. She looked down at her cake, a huge cake that was decorated just the way she wanted. Her birthday had been by far amazing and having all her friends and family to help her celebrate it just made it better. Plus she got the party she had always wanted.

"Make a wish, princess." Troy whispered in her ears.

"I already got my wish daddy." She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Wish for something else." Troy gave his daughter a soft kiss on the head. "It doesn't always have to be for you." He said softly.

Evelyn nodded and looked down at her cake before closing her eyes, making her wish, and blowing out the candles. She made a simple wish. Just to have the time of her life from now on. The main wish she had came true the minute her parents accepted her in their lives. The second one came true when the three of them moved into this house. Or maybe it was when her mom never brought up the idea of going back to her house?

"Oh happy birthday, honey!" Sharpay hugged her daughter warmly. "I love you so much!" She cried in the little one's ear. "Remember that." She quickly added before letting go of the birthday girl.

Troy shot her a playful glare. "Come on, let her cut the cake." He wrapped his arms around his wife. "She knows you love her babe." He whispered. "You only say it every hour."

Sharpay giggled, placing her arms on top of Troy's. Oh how things have changed in their lives, and it kept on getting better as time went on. Finally they both got the family they wanted and everything seemed perfect.

As everyone was handed their piece of cake, Troy and Sharpay chatted with their friends. Enjoying the conversation they were in. It was just like a little high school reunion, with everyone together—only now they were watching their kids play together.

"She's so beautiful, Sharpay." Taylor beamed, her eyes focused on the little blonde girl giggling with some friends.

Sharpay smiled.

"I just feel so bad. I missed out on my own daughter for nine years." Her smile faded as she thought of how it would have been if she and Troy had remained together all those years.

Taylor shook her head and looked at her friend.

"You have her now don't you?" She questioned. "And you're happy. Let it go."

Sharpay nodded.

If only it was really that easy. It wasn't. She regretted everything she had done in the past. She could have been a good parent and kept her own flesh—and yet she didn't. She threw her daughter away—she was her responsibility and she refused to accept it. Now she knew that there will always be that hole in her heart and she wished she could turn time back.

Taylor excused herself to go chat with Gabriella and the others. Sharpay forced a cheerful smile as she made her way towards Troy, who was joking around with the guys—that wasn't new news.

"Hey there." Troy smiled as she approached him. "Looks like this party is turning into some reunion as well, eh?" He smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

Sharpay giggled. "At least everyone is having fun." She whispered as they walked together towards Troy's parents.

…..

"Did you have a good birthday?" Troy asked his daughter as she sat up on her bed.

"Yes." She smiled brightly. "It was really fun. And I got a lot of cool presents." She giggled hugging her new teddy bear from her grandparents.

Troy chuckled and pulled the little girl in for a hug. "Happy Birthday honey." He kissed her forehead gently. "Don't grow up too fast." He chuckled. "I want you to still be my little girl for a while."

Evelyn giggled and fell back against the pillows supporting her. Her hair covered her face as she covered herself with the blanket.

Troy couldn't help but adore his daughter as she giggled playfully under the covers, trying to get comfortable. She was really something. He just wanted to hug her all the time and have her stay his little girl forever. Just the thought of Evelyn growing up scared him. He hadn't exactly had a lifetime with her; to him she was still a baby. Even though each day she was growing and growing.

"Don't grow up too fast, okay?" Troy chuckled as he tickled the ten-year-old through the light purple covers.

Evelyn's blonde head popped out as she let out one last giggle before sitting up on the bed once again.

"I'll always be your little girl." She smiled giving Troy a hug.

Troy wrapped his arms around the child tightly. He was glad to hear her say that.

"You know I'm sorry for everything I've said before, right?" He asked in a whisper against Evelyn's blonde hair.

Evelyn pulled away and smiled. "I told you, I forgive you. I love you daddy. Forget about it." She beamed.

Troy kissed her forehead, running his fingers through Evelyn's hair.

Sharpay walked into the room, her hair hanging loose.

"Am I missing the fun?" She questioned sitting next to Troy.

He gave her a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"Nah." He shook his head. "Just tucking in munchkin here." He spoke, as Evelyn crawled deep under the covers. "Get some rest." He gave another kiss on the forehead.

"Night." Evelyn smiled.

"Sweet dreams honey, and happy birthday." Sharpay kissed her daughter softly on the cheeks.

Troy turned the lights off as he and Sharpay made it out of the room and into their bedroom together.

"You, since she's walked back into my life…." Sharpay started as she entered the master bedroom with Troy following her. "I've seen the missing light back in her eyes." She explained.

Troy nodded in agreement.

"I think the three of us finally got what we all wanted." He whispered.

Sharpay smiled, nodding her head.

"Good night, babe."

It's short.

It's the end.

Sorry. I got caught up with school.


End file.
